Fade to Black
by Maylay20XX
Summary: While transferring to a new school in Tokyo, Teen Son Gohan meets a girl named Hotaru Tomoe. Little does he know whom she really is, a hero possibly beyond his own father. (borderline 13 for mild blood and heavy action) Please R&R!
1. Fade to Black

**Many of you are acting like a bunch of whiny kids arguing in my review box. This story is old and gathering dust so why do you still persist on presenting your petty arguments? I don't care anymore if Goku can destroy a galaxy or if Sailor Galaxia can travel millions of light years per second. If you post one review regarding the power levels of either side, your review will be deleted/reported and you'll be blocked from my page. Deal with it.**

**Moving on, I'm not a Sailor Moon fan anymore, but I still welcome fans to read this story. Please do rate and review, but only if your review is relevant to the story. ^-^**

Sailor Moon**©Naoko Takeuchi**

Dragonball Z**©Akira Toriyama**

Before I begin, I'd like to tell you all I was inspired to write this by my best friend, and the friendship we had. We had a roleplay in the past much similar to this fanfic I'm writing, and it was such a wonderful memory. But I took the two characters we roleplayed as, Son Gohan from Dragonball Z and Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn from Sailor Moon, and decided to make an all-new imagination.

This will probably be the only fanfic I'll ever write, since I have so many original stories I'm creating. I'm a huge fan of Sailor Moon, and was a fan of Dragonball Z when I was younger. Honestly, I don't believe my fanfic writing ability is as good (it might suck) as my original works, but I'll give this a shot!

Also, a new chapter hopefully every 3 days!

**Chapter 1**

**Fade to Black**

"Hotaru-chan, Chibiusa-chan, you have to run!" shouted a frightened Usagi, also known as Sailor Moon, the hero of love and justice.

She could run further, much further. If only her health hadn't worn her out so much... Her name was Hotaru Tomoe, the human alias of Sailor Saturn, the Sailor Scout of Destruction and Rebirth, ran for her life from the new breed of invaders, whom were unknown to her. She begged to fight along with the others, but she was told to stay away from the battle. Hotaru's friend and mentor, Setsuna Meioh, had told her the night before that the guardian of Saturn was the one they wanted. She didn't even know who "they" were.

Why did they want Chibiusa, her loyal friend and the human alias of Sailor Chibi-Moon, too? While she ran away from the battle alongside Chibiusa and Setsuna, she had so many questions for herself. She could hear the cries of the suffering humans, but she couldn't dare look back and watch the horror. The last thing she saw from this battle was a man, slowly being consumed by a dark and shady creature.

So they ran, non-stop, with Setsuna in the lead. Hotaru could feel the creatures gaining on them.

"Hotaru-chan, help me!" She heard Chibiusa yell. Hotaru turned around, and noticed Chibiusa fell and twisted her knee. Setsuna rushed over and carried her over her shoulders, but then looked up ahead.

"They just keep coming in great numbers, come on!" She told both Hotaru and Chibiusa, and she kept dashing along with them.

Hotaru didn't want to turn around and be frightened. She wanted to transform, but why wouldn't Setsuna let her fight?

She looked up ahead once more, and realized Setsuna had led them to the Tokyo Tower! Hotaru tried to turn back, but Setsuna didn't hesitate and took her wrist and brought her inside the elevator. It moved up, and all they could see was the darkness of night.

"Setsuna-chan, please tell me. Why are they here and what do they want me fo..." Setsuna placed the tip of her finger on Hotaru's lips.

"It's not you they want, Hotaru. It's Sailor Saturn. All you need to know, is these fiends are the cause of the true destruction of the Silver Millenium." Setsuna said in a depressing way.

"The Silver Millenium? But that's..." Chibiusa said, but was interrupted.

"Yes, Chibiusa. This is why I brought you here to the past, too. Just before Crystal Tokyo had been put into flames, I came and..." Setsuna stopped when she saw a tear run down her face. Hotaru went to Chibiusa and hugged her, and tried to comfort her. She then looked at Setsuna sternly.

"Please tell us who these people are, Setsuna-chan." Hotaru shed a tear, too.

"Very well..." Setsuna closed her eyes and said softly, "Not much is known of them. These invaders are known as the Noire Empire. Ruled by a tyrant unnamed leader, for many eons this kingdom had been travelling across the universe in conquest."

Hotaru's eyes widened, and Chibiusa gasped.

"Even our once enemy, Sailor Galaxia, powered by Chaos, fought against these madmen before. Their forces were devastated, but what made them powerful was not their people, but the Beast." Setsuna's eyes suddenly opened, looking frightened.

"Th... The Beast?" Chibiusa said and shivered.

"Yes, this Beast had been at a stalemate with Galaxia and Chaos. Ultimately, the result was par. The Noire Kingdom had fled to another galaxia, while Galaxia continued her reign of terror in our own." Setsuna said, looking more frightened now. "I'm afraid Sailor Galaxia was our best defense against them, and I assume they've come for revenge on her. But she's unable to help us in this time, unfortunately." Setsuna shed a tear and fell to her knees.

Hotaru, deep inside, felt frightened at her story. If even Sailor Galaxia, the Sailor Scouts' strongest enemy, struggled with this new foe, how would they stand a chance? But above all, she asked herself why did they want her?

Setsuna placed her hands on both Hotaru's and Chibusa's shoulder, "Before I bid you farewell, I must give you these." She shut the palm of her hand, then slowly opened it. Hotaru glanced at what she was holding, it was a locket and... The Silver Crystal! She and Chibiusa both stared at the Crystal in awe.

"Chibiusa, I trust you with the Silver Crystal. The stone of great power that once belonged to your mother." Setsuna held the Silver Crystal in front of her.

"But I can't have this, Setsuna-sama. I'm too young to handle something my mommy had. It's too strong, I couldn't handle it. Give it to Usagi-chan!" Chibiusa looked away with tears in her eyes, shoving Setsuna's hand away.

"Chibiusa, you will be a Queen, too, one day. Look at this as the first step in becoming the strong Queen your mother wants you to be. You have to accept this, please." Setsuna looked at her, but Chibusa turned to Hotaru with her head down, crying slowly.

"I don't want to leave my mommy and daddy here to die! I can't be a hero without Usagi-chan!" Rini hugged Hotaru tightly.

Hotaru hugged her softly, "Chibiusa-chan, please take the Silver Crystal. Usagi-chan and Mamoru-kun have their own responsibility here in our world. We've been preparing for this, and tonight is the night we have to fight, just once, you and me." Hotaru's eyes sparkled as she looked into her friend's eyes.

Without saying a word, Chibiusa held her hands out to Setsuna, and she placed the Silver Crystal in her hands. Setsuna turned to Hotaru now, and held out the locket, and shed a tear.

"I... I don't want to tell you this, Hotaru-chan. But, your father, Professor Tomoe..." She shakes a little, looking guilty. Hotaru turned to Setsuna, and looked into her eyes.

"Please tell me, Setsuna-sama..." She said calmly.

"He won't make it after the invasion by the Noire is complete... I wish I could have you stay here and be with him his final hours, but we all know what must be done. I want to give you this locket, to remember him by forever wherever you go." She says and places the locket in Hotaru's hands.

She opens it slowly, and sees that it's her very first picture with her father as a little girl. It warmed her heart, and closed her eyes and said to herself, "I promise you, Setsuna, I'll do everything I can to save our world."

The elevator reached then reached the very top of the Tokyo Tower. The three all took a step out of the elevator to look around. Chibiusa fell to the ground again. Hotaru forgot she twisted her knee while running, so she walked up to her, placed her hand on her knee, and it began to heal slowly.

"I wish I was as strong and brave as you, Hotaru-chan." Chibiusa said and she got up.

"Not really. I feel just as frightened as you are..." Hotaru said in reply. She turned around to where Setsuna was.

She pulled out a sack laying on the wall, and beckoned to them, "Come now, you two. We have to go to the very top of the tower." Hotaru and Chibiusa followed her to the perimeter, where there was a ladder leading higher. They were both afraid of looking down to see how high they were, and Chibiusa shivered because of the cold temperature up high. But they had to follow Setsuna towards the escape, so they deliberately followed her climbing up the ladder.

In a few moments, they finally had reached the highest point in all of Tokyo. Setsuna went to the middle of the top area, and emptied the sack. Out came seven orange-like balls with stars, something odd thought Hotaru. She noticed Setsuna had arranged them in a large circle, in order of the number of stars.

"Chibiusa, Hotaru, stand in the middle of these orange spheres, and transform using the Silver Crystal." Setsuna said as the other two stood where she told them to.

"But what are these orange balls for?" Chibusa asked.

"These seven orbs are known as the Dragonballs. You will learn more about them where you're going, but for now they're powerless unless combined with the magic of the Silver Crystal. Setsuna nodded and said.

Suddenly, Hotaru saw Setsuna's eyes widen. She glanced around, and began hearing the screechy voices of the creatures chasing them. Hotaru looked behind her, and saw two men covered in black, climbing onto the platform they were on. It stood up, with its body covered in black, frightening red eyes, and terrifying screech. There were more of them coming from every direction. These creatures had climbed up the Tokyo Tower, and they were not human anymore.

"Go now, you two! There isn't enough time to lose!" Setsuna held up her Lip Rod, "Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Setsuna began to transform, spinning once with the mighty winds breezing at her. She emerged from the winds in her tiara, mini-skirt, boots, and the rest of her outfit as Sailor Pluto, the Soldier of Space and Time.

"But Setsuna-sama, what about..." Chibiusa said, but was interrupted.

"Go now!" Sailor Pluto held out her Garnet Rod, her tool against evil, and pointed it at the creatures closing in on the three.

Hotaru held Chibiusa from behind tightly. Chibiusa shed a tear and held the Silver Crystal high above her head. Trying to say the words, "M-moon... Crystal Power, Make Up!" She yells the final words.

A blinding light suddenly flared out from the Silver Crystal, stunning the dark creatures. Sailor Pluto turned around, and noticed the Dragonballs were now in the air, revolving around Hotaru and Chibiusa at high speeds. Soon, the two girls were hovering in the air, as though the Dragonballs were carrying them. The light glimmered, as well as Hotaru and Chibiusa had dissapeared from their prescense.

Sailor Pluto sighed in relief, and stood strong, "They did it." The creatures charged up to Sailor Pluto once more. She stood with her Rod held high, and she closed her eyes.

Hotaru and Chibiusa found themselves in a world, everything white around them. It was a stage in the travelling process, they thought. They sat down next to each other, with Chibiusa resting her head on Hotaru's shoulder. She pulled out the Silver Crystal, and embraced it tight.

"Hotaru-chan, please tell me the story again." Chibiusa closed her eyes and said.

"Which one?"

"The story of the boy and the girl who fall in love, but their families wouldn't let them."

Hotaru smiled and cleared her throat, "Okay, Chibiusa-chan. I love telling that story, too."

"Thank you... You're the best, Hotaru-chan." Chibiusa said. Hotaru wiped away her tears and hugged her warmly.


	2. A Trip To Tokyo

Fanfic by Cloud/Narlan, or however you know me as on what website.

Sailor Moon**©Naoko Takeuchi**

Dragonball Z**©Akira Toriyama**

Just a little note, I'd like to thank a friend, screen named Rainstorm, for helping me start out writing Chapter 1. I don't think I would have gotten past Chapter 1 without her help. Please read some of her fanfiction, too!

**Chapter 2**

**The Trip to**** Tokyo**

It was a warm, beautiful morning in Mt. Paozu. He wanted to go outside and play today, but today was the big day to head to Tokyo. There was an academy there, where the best students from all over Japan got together and studied. His mother was very proud of him, but wasn't exactly sure about his father, Son Goku.

He was Son Gohan, the latest savior of Earth. Just one year before, he fought against the evil creation of Dr. Gero, Cell. Cell was a deadly enemy to him and all of the Z Fighters, the defenders of Earth. When all hope seemed lost when Goku had lost his life in trying to defeat Cell, Gohan emerged to stand up to Cell, and ultimately defeated him forever.

He is now age twelve. He was facing reality now, again, back to school and more homework. His mother, Chi-Chi, as well as the wife of Goku, had big dreams for Gohan to become a great scholar. To Gohan, fighting wasn't really his thing, as he only fought whenever he really needed to.

Gohan decided to start this day off by getting his room cleaned, even though he won't be using it for a long time. It was full of books, scattered across the whole room. No problem, he thought, since he would read so much whenever his father wasn't training him. In just a half-hour, the books in his room were all clean and put back in their shelves, plus all the paperwork. Gohan then went through his closet and picked out a clean, white, long-sleeved shirt and some jeans to wear on the train ride. He glanced over to his bed again, and found one book lying on the pillow.

"Huh, what's this? He said to himself. He picked up the book, and it read _The Firefly_ by Souichi Tomoe. He's been reading this book all week before today, and for some reason he loved the story. It was about a girl who was caught in a lab accident, and almost brought to the brink of death. It was up to the father to save his daughter before it was too late. Gohan loved this novel because he could relate to the girl, and the story reminds him of the bond he has with his father.

"Gohan, breakfast is ready! The train comes at around ten, so be ready!" Chi-Chi's voice called through the door.

"Okay, mom! Let me finish up packing first!" Gohan said. He decided to add _The Firefly_ to his luggage, so he can read it while he's at the academy.

Afterwards, he left his room and went to the dining table. Still a little drowsy with his head down, he felt. He looked up, and he jumped! His friends and fellow Z fighters, Krillin and Trunks were all there waiting for him to have breakfast!

"Morning, Gohan! How's my Spelling Bee Champion doing?" Krillin grinned and waved to him.

"Don't forget, the Master of Mathematics." Trunks added and smirked.

"Hehe, you guys are too kind." Gohan smiled and sat at the table, putting some rice and eggs on his plate.

"I'm sure Goku would be really proud of you, Gohan," said Trunks.

"I dunno, Trunks. Goku was never the kind of fellow who encouraged studying. In fact, he wanted Gohan to be a great fighter like him one day. It never seemed like Chi-Chi agreed with him on that." Krillin said with a blank expression.

"Really? Trunks gasped and said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Chi-Chi yelled across the house while she was cleaning up. Krillin blushed and hid under his hands, Gohan chuckled.

"Well, I'm going to have to be saying goodbye, too, soon." Trunks looked to the ground and said.

"Why is that?" Gohan asked.

"Of course, I'm returning home to the future. Wouldn't want to create a time paradox if I stay here too long." Trunks said to him with a smile.

"Oh yeah..." Gohan looked at his food for a moment, and looked up again. 'Well, we have to face the truth, Trunks won't be with us forever,' he thought.

Gohan and his two friends were enjoying the celebration food Chi-Chi prepared them, until they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Krillin said with his mouth full and went to the door. He opened the door and saw a tall green man at the door with a turban and white cloak whom he couldn't identify for a moment because of the glare outside.

"Piccolo!" Gohan swallowed his food and shouted in joy, he ran up to him. Piccolo was a Namekian, a distant alien race, along with another one of Gohan's friends and a fellow Z fighter, whom he's been fighting alongside since he was four years old.

"Glad to see you're ready for this new school, Gohan. But what I've come here for is to deliver an important message to both of you, and we will meet at Kami's Lookout right now." Piccolo said.

"Um, Piccolo. That might be a bad idea, especially at this time." Krillin said nervously.

"What are you talking about? This is urgent, and did I mention this is another threat to the planet? Piccolo replied bitterly.

"Don't you know? This is a big day for Gohan. We can't just leave the house like this. We're celebrating!"

Piccolo growled a little. "Krillin, first of all, Gohan is only coming with us for a short while. He can make it back to the train in no time. Also, the fate of the world depends on us once again, you really think...?"

Krillin interrupted, "No, you don't understand! That's not what we're afraid of, it's...!"

"Hey, who's at the door?" They all heard Chi-Chi's voice and footsteps down the hallway. Their eyes widened, and they each scurried out of the door, frightened, and took off flying in the direction of Kami's Lookout.

"Oh man, I shouldn't have done this..." Gohan said to himself and sighed.

"Gohan, YOU GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT!" He could hear his mother calling him from the house angrily.

On the way to the flight to Kami's Lookout with Piccolo, Trunks, and Krillin, he felt like looking around the place one last time before the trip to Tokyo. It would be weird to be flying there, so this was his one chance to see the whole world from above. He flew past the doves, the clouds, and the rainbow once again, and smiled.

Gohan and the others reach there in a couple moments time, and found another surprise there. The other Z Fighters, including Vegeta, the mighty Prince of Saiyans, Tien, a powerful human martial artist with a third eye, and Yamcha, the once-known desert bandit, were there too. Piccolo must've found something big, he thought.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting to go and kill this creature with my bare hands!" Vegeta angrily said.

"We're sorry, father. We had to go pick up Gohan from our little celebration." Trunks replied. Trunks was the son of Vegeta and Bulma, a friend of Goku and Gohan and a human.

"What? His party is more important than our..." Vegeta thundered.

"Let's not get into that discussion, Vegeta. Dende had called us here for an important warning." Piccolo interrupted.

They had waited a few moments, and out of the lookout room came Dende, the Namekian guardian of Earth (same race as Piccolo), and Mr. Popo, his assistant with a turban. Dende approached the Z Fighters with a worried expression on his face.

"So, Dende, what's up?" Tien said.

"I-It was a star near planet Namek. A large black object shaded it, and next thing you know... The star was swallowed and gone. I'm afraid it may be heading towards Namek, and the rest of their system for that matter." Dende shuddered.

"If this object or creature is really as large as a star, you must be very careful in facing it. It may even be a much larger threat than Cell ever was." Mr. Pop added.

"Haha, this thing eats stars? I've blown up stars before! How hard could this be?" Vegeta laughed and said.

"Don't get too cocky, father. For all we know this new enemy eats stars for breakfast." Trunks answered.

Gohan's eyes widened for a moment in horror, but at the same time, he thought how dangerous could this guy be? He's fought against foes with capabilities of destroying the Earth, he thought, and this shouldn't be too big a problem.

"Hmph, well then. In precisely one hour, we will be using a Capsule Spaceship to take us to the star system of New Namek. Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and I will all go. We'll be facing this monster head-on." Piccolo informed the whole team.

"Wait, what about me?" Trunks said.

"Trunks, you will remain here on Earth. In case this monster decides to come to Earth, you will be our last defense. As for Gohan, he has a responsibility here on Earth to study. As much as I hate to admit it, even Goku couldn't convince her..." Piccolo said and face palmed.

"How ridiculous that Kakarot is scared of a human lady! Haha!" Vegeta said. Gohan glared at him.

"Hey, sport, take it easy. Maybe staying here on Earth isn't as bad as it seems." Yamcha says to Gohan and pats him on the back.

"Yeah, but I wish I could join you guys in this fight..." Gohan sighed and looked down.

Krillin checked his watch, "Hey, Gohan! The train leaves in about an hour! You should be getting back home!"

"Sure thing, Krillin!" Gohan said, but suddenly remembered, "Oh man, how am I going to explain to mom why I left the house."

"Don't worry, Gohan, I can explain everything." Trunks consoled and patted his shoulder. Trunks and Gohan took off flying back to Mt. Paozu, and they looked back to wave goodbye to the rest of the Z Fighters and Dende.

Gohan got back to the house soon, and got his luggage ready. On his desk, was a picture of him and Goku, and he decided to take it along with him as a valuable. Meanwhile, Trunks was talking to Chi-Chi about where he had been. He didn't like the sound of their conversation, but he was glad it was over with.

Seeing that he couldn't fly all the way to the train station, Trunks opened his hovering car trunk and loaded his luggage. Chi-Chi and Gohan hugged goodbye, and she kissed his forehead.

"I'm proud of you, Gohan. Please do me one big favor, and make mommy, grandpa, and your father proud." Chi-Chi said to him and shed a tear.

"I will, mom. I promise you." Gohan waved to her as he got in Trunks' car, and they took off.

In about a half-hour, they arrived at the Hercule City Train Station, which seemed to be pretty busy today.

"Alright, Gohan, good luck at the academy!" Trunks said and waved to Gohan as he got in the train.

"Thanks, Trunks! I'll see you soon!" Gohan said as he boarded the train with his ticket and luggage.

They smiled and waved to one-another, and the train took off.


	3. Beauty in the Big City

Fanfic by Cloud/Narlan, or however you know me as on what website.

Sailor Moon**©Naoko Takeuchi**

Dragonball Z**©Akira Toriyama**

Yet another random author's note... Honestly, 99% of crossover fanfiction I stumble upon dissapoints me, so it wouldn't surprise me how many people don't like this one. Either way, I'm still gonna write it, since it's still the only fanfic I've ever decided to go through with.

**Chapter 3**

**A ****Beauty in the Big City**

Gohan spent most of his time on the train napping. He woke up after about a two hour rest, and glanced at his watch. There was still another twenty minutes left before got there, and he sighed of boredom...

He remembered reading some of _The Firefly_ before drifting off to sleep, and found the novel lying on his lap. Gohan glanced at the front cover again, and reading the name Souichi Tomoe. Under the author's name read words in bold "Based On a True Story of the Author."

"Wow, I wonder how somebody can handle all the troubles he went through in this book." Gohan said to himself.

In just a few minutes, he looked out the window again. He couldn't believe what he saw, it was Tokyo up ahead! Tall buildings and lights, it was all there! Gohan's eyes widened in awe, and he smiled.

The train came to a complete stop in moments, and he grabbed his suitcase immediately and hopped off the train.

"I can't believe I'm here, this is exci...!" Gohan said in awe, but stopped talking when the crowd of people behind him came off the train.

After the crowd passed, he looked around the train station, looking quite a bit confused since the whole area was filled with people. He sighed to himself, trying to struggle through the people just to get to the exit.

About five minutes later, he finally made it to the exit, a little weary from getting out of the crowd.

"Tokyo is a lot more crowded than I thought." Gohan said to himself. He looked around to find a taxi ride or bus to get him to the academy, which seemed to take a while for him. He glanced over to his right, and behind the crowd of people stood a man dressed in a sharp black suit, holding up a sign saying "Academia of Tokyo." That must be where he should be going, he thought. He raised his hand, waving it while walking towards him.

"Excuse me, sir! I am a rising student at the Acedemy of Tokyo. Will you please take me there?" Gohan says as he reaches into his pocket for money. But he just remembered... The zeni he used back in Hercule City had no value here in Tokyo.

The man scratches his chin, "Hmm, you seem a little young to be attending the Academia of Tokyo," he then sees Gohan reach into his pockets, "For students, my transportation services are free."

Gohan gasped for a moment and looked back at him, "Well, just to prove I'm a rising student there." He opens up his suitcase quickly and takes out a folder, holding out the documents of acceptance into the Academy.

"My, my, you seem to be a gifted young man. Come this way, please." After he put away the papers, the man leads him to a long, stretched, black car. A limousine? Gohan thought.

The man happened to be a chauffeur hired by the Academy! He opened the car door for Gohan to hop inside. He peeked in, and observed all the luxurious parts of the car. The seats, the mini-fridge, the TV screen, he could already picture himself touring Tokyo in this car!

"Come on now, young man, we don't have all day." The chauffeur chuckled and said.

Gohan hopped into the seat of the car, and got himself a soda from the fridge, and chuckled happily. The car began moving, and he began to get excited. He was actually going to see Tokyo, Japan for the first time!

He was facing out the window the whole time as the chauffeur drove him towards the Academy. Gohan was amazed when the car passed places like the Tokyo Tower, the Kabuki Theatre, and the many market places, too. He wished he brought a camera with him, but he was enjoying the moment.

"Here we are, sir." The chauffeur said to Gohan in surprise. The limo had pulled over at the front of a large white building, surrounded by several other smaller buildings. The chauffeur opened the side door for Gohan to leave and went to the trunk to retrieve his application forms and luggage.

"Oh, sir, you can leave my suitcase in there. May I request you to take me to a nearby apartment building, later?" Gohan asked.

"Of course, sir. Let me escort you to the Dean's office, right now."

Gohan folllowed the chauffeur to the white building, assuming it was the main office of the Academy. Along the walk there, though, he realized lots of students hanging around the campus. As a saiyan human inbreed, his enchanced hearing skills suddenly picked up what they were saying.

"Isn't that kid a bit too young to be here?"

"What's up with the spiky hair on that kid?"

"He's like, thirteen, and he's all buff like that?"

"Oh shut up, bro, that kid could probably kick your..."

Gohan tried to ignore the students gossiping about him. He realized they were all at least three or four years older than he was, but his mother always told him he was gifted for a boy his age.

The chauffeur led him inside the building. Gohan's looked around in amazement, the whole building was made of shiny marble! Fine art was hung on the wall, as well as nice furniture in every corner of the room. There was also a ceiling with a huge dome-like window, in which the sun beamed down on the beautiful room. He'd never been to such a fancy place before, he thought, and began to feel like he was going to enjoy studying here.

The chauffeur led him to another hallway, then to a large set of double doors. He opened the door slowly and said to him, "Please be on your best behavior, and have your documents ready." The chauffeur went back down the hallway to the limo.

Gohan wandered inside, and saw a tall man with white hair and glasses sitting on the desk, smiling.

"Pleased to see you, Gohan. Please take a seat." He said with a nod.

He was shocked for a moment. How did he know his name? He didn't say a word yet, and took a seat in front of him on the lavish-looking wooden chair.

"Um... Nice to meet you too, sir." Gohan said and tried to smile. He reached into the folder he was holding and took out the application forms and other important documents, and handed them to him.

"Thank you. Now if you'll please give me a moment." He said as he fixed his glasses, then took out a pen and started filling in the rest of the documents.

Gohan sat there quietly, staring off into space and looking around the room. It was a typical office, as if it belonged to a really rich person, he thought. There were lots of bookshelves, too, with complicated-looking material written on them. He looked at the bookshelf that was directly behind the Dean, and he couldn't believe what he saw. The Dean had four copies of _The Firefly _on his bookshelf! Did he really enjoy that book, too?

"All done. It seems like you forgot to fill in the interview questions in your application. Therefore, I..." The Dean said.

"Whoops, I'm sorry sir!" Gohan took out a pen from his pocket.

"I will ask you the questions in person. I'd love to hear what my students have to share in person." He smiled and signaled him to put the pen away, "Why don't you tell me a little about why you decided to come here to the Academy?"

"Well, when I was a young by, my parents both had big dreams for me, though they were totally different. My father wanted me to be a great fighter just like him, while my mom hoped I'd become a successful scholar and professional. Though, I guess I decided to go with the more reasonable future, and come here and study." Gohan said.

"Interesting story, Gohan. Your parents must be really proud of you for coming this far. But what I want to know, really, is why did you want to come here to not just the Academy, but Tokyo as a city?" The Dean asked.

This question really got Gohan thinking. He really loved sightseeing the city so far and was amused by what he's seen. Though if he said he came here just for the school, he would probably be lying. He sat there for a minute just thinking to himself.

"Listen, Gohan." The Dean said and stood up. "Tokyo, Japan may have all the bright lights and the big city, but it's not always all that." He said and smiles a little, "What you're here for, too, is an opportunity, just like every other student here. Not everyone in the world gets a chance to visit Tokyo, and I believe right now is your chance to discover, to dream, and to grasp every good moment here." He said with a nod. Gohan nodded back slowly.

"Thank you, Dean..." Gohan said but didn't know his name.

"You may call me Professor Tom. I'm also the head of the science department here at the school." The Professor said. "And it was my pleasure, too. I will need to see with some other enrolling students, now. Thank you for coming by."

"Yes, sir, and you're welcome." Gohan bowed and head out the double doors. He was on his way back to the limo to get to the apartment building Chi-Chi had reserved a shift for him.

The chauffeur, once again, let him into the car, and drove off. In about five minutes, the car parked in front of the apartment complex. Quickly, he got out of the car to check in his shift and move his luggage in the building.

"Your room is number 128. You will also be provided free laundry and mailbox services here. Have a good stay here." The lady at the reception desk passed him the key and said with a bow. Gohan felt he was at a hotel rather than an apartment building, the people of Tokyo were just so nice.

Gohan took his luggage the the twelfth floor of the building using the elevator. He arrived at room 128, where he inserted the key and opened the door. He looked inside, and the room was pretty fair, about the half the size of his small house on Mt. Paozu. It was a typical apartment, plus his mom told him she spent so much money on getting him a place there. He didn't complain, though, and simply placed his suitcase on the sofa of the room and looked out the window.

"It sure is a beautiful day today." Gohan said and glanced over to the clock hanging on the wall. "It's only three o'clock, and school doesn't start until tomorrow." He peeked outside again and noticed there was a family park right in front of the complex, looking about ten acres big. Since it was such a nice day outside, he wanted to spend his afternoon out there.

He went back down the elevator and outside the entrance of the complex. He dismissed the chauffeur for today, telling him he won't need him until tomorrow. The chauffeur bowed.

"You may call me Akira, sir." He said to Gohan as he got back into the driver's seat of the car.

"Thanks, Akira. See you again tomorrow." Gohan said to him as Akira closed the window and drove off.

Gohan headed towards the park, now. The air around him was so fresh, and he saw the exotic Japanese trees everywhere he walked. He saw the people smiling and having a good time there, just like he was. He could spend the whole trip in this park if only he could.

The wind blew today, though. Suddenly, while walking across a small bridge in the park, a hat with a big red bow flew past him! He wondered who's it was, and looked over the direction it came from.

"I'll get it!" Gohan noticed a girl wearing black clothing chasing after it, running past him as the hat flew by. He saw her catch the hat, but suddenly she collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily and placing her hand on her forehead. Gohan gasped and ran over to her. She almost fell to the ground, but Gohan caught her before she hit it.

"Are you okay?" Gohan said to the girl. She looked about his age, maybe a year younger.

Her short raven-black hair was in the way of her face, though, and she brushed it off and opened her eyes slowly. He saw her violet-colored eyes, and suddenly he began blushing. He noticed her hair wave back and forth slowly, and the sun gleaming down on her face. She was really beautiful, he thought to himself. As she tried to get up with him still holding her, she ran out of breath fell again.

"Wait! Give her this!" Gohan looked up again and saw a short, about eight or nine-years old, pink-haired girl running his direction, waving an inhaler in her hand. While Gohan was holding her, the pink-haired girl placed the inhaler slowly in the other girl's hands. She slowly took the inhaler up to her mouth, but seemed too frail to do it herself. Gohan supported her arms a little more, and finally she was able to bring it up to her mouth, and in moments she was feeling better. He helped her stand up a little, and finally she was back on her feet.

"Here's your hat, back." She said with a smile to the pink-haired girl.

"I'm sorry I let it go like that. I was scared for a moment." The pink-haired girl said and looked down.

The girl with black hair stood up all the way now, she was about a few inches shorter than Gohan. She placed her hand on the pink-haired girl's shoulder, "Let's just go home now, okay?" She blushed and turned around to Gohan, "Thank you, very much."

"Y-your welcome." Gohan smiled and said to her. The two girls crossed the bridge to the opposite side Gohan was. He turned around, blushing. Who was she? He thought.

"I really am sorry I let you do this again, Hotaru-chan." Chibiusa said and looked down as they walk through the automatic doors of the apartment complex.

"Don't be sorry, Chibiusa-chan. This isn't the first time it's happened. Besides, my health hasn't been the best ever since we came here." Hotaru said and looked to her. She pressed the up button on the elevator, and they went inside.

Hotaru remembered back in their world, the doctors their knew what was wrong were her health and why she got seizures rather frequently. But in this new world, all she was given was a special inhaler for whenever she got a seizure.

"But still..." Chibiusa answered. The elevator opened, and they went to their apartment room. Hotaru took out her wallet and pulled out the key, inserted into the door, and they both went inside. Chibiusa went straight to the sofa to lie down. Hotaru closed the door and looked back at her, and she went to sit next to where she was laying.

"Tomorrow, we both go back to work... My boss told me I won't have another day off for a couple weeks." Chibiusa told Hotaru.

Ever since they arrived in this new world a few months ago, they had to make a living here by working part-time jobs. Chibiusa, despite her age, worked as a waitress, while Hotaru was a part-time librarian.

"I know, I wish we had more days to relax like this, too." Hotaru looked at her and stroked her pink hair softly.

"I just wonder, who was that boy with spiky black hair who saved you?" Chibiusa sat up and looked at Hotaru.

Hotaru began to blush, and remembered how strong he was when he caught her. She also remembered his eyes, so beautiful, his jet-black spiky hair, as if he were from another planet.

"Um... I wonder, too. He was really sweet when he did save me." Hotaru said and looked down, smiling and blushing.


	4. Memories

Fanfic by Cloud/Narlan or however you know me on what website.

Sailor Moon**©Naoko Takeuchi**

Dragonball Z**©Akira Toriyama**

The last chapter was ridiculously long, no? Well, if not, I will warn you now... I recently estimated, by the way I planned this out, the whole fanfic may be about about 16 chapters long with more than 20,000 words! Sorry to anybody who doesn't like novel-like fanfics... .

Also, in case you're wondering why I use "Hercule City" rather than "Satan City" it's because I'm a rather religious person and I choose not to use the original name. I hope that doesn't ruin the whole story for you.

**Chapter 4**

**Memories**

Gohan spent the rest of his time at the park lying on the grass next to the stream flowing. He closed his eyes and relaxed, thinking about how good his first day in Tokyo was. He was listening to the laughs of the people around him, along with the birds chirping. Above all, he was wondering who that very pretty girl was from earlier. Nothing could break this peace and quiet, he thought.

"So, how was your first day in the big city?" Trunks' voice rang through Gohan's ear.

"Oh, it was amazing..." Gohan suddenly woke up in surprise, he turned around, "Trunks? Whoa, why are you here?" He looked at him in shock.

Trunks smiled, "Well, I had nothing to do back in Hercule City. So I just decided to pay you a little visit here."

"But how did you get here?" Gohan asked.

"I flew, of course. The drive here would be too long." Trunks replied.

Gohan felt a bit embarrased for a moment. He assumed Trunks didn't know that the people in Tokyo were used to the "flying people" thing, but he let it pass. Trunks sat down next to Gohan and turned his head to him.

"What did you see today, Gohan?" Trunks asked.

"Well, I did see lots of tall buildings, of course. There was especially the Tokyo Tower and the Kabuki Theatre I came by. The people seem really nice here, too. The whole place is beautiful, really, and so is…" Gohan paused for a moment and thought about the girl he saw earlier. He remembered those violet eyes looking up at him, and her swaying raven-black hair.

"And so is what?" Trunks asked.

Gohan gulped, "The trees." He felt very awkward that moment for saying something that first came to his mind.

"Yeah, I can't argue with that. The trees here are something you don't find back home." Trunks said to him and looked at the sky as the breeze blew. Gohan sighed in relief.

"Still. There is one thing I haven't tried yet. The food." Gohan said to Trunks.

Trunks smiled for a moment. Gohan thought that Trunks put aside his serious emotions for one day.

"Heh, that's something your father would say. But sure, we can try the food together." Trunks said and stood up. Gohan smiled and got up, too.

They left the family park for the day as they noticed the sun was beginning to set. Gohan and Trunks made their way to the more commercial part of the town, now, where there seemed to be lots of people crowding for good restaurants. The lights began to go on, and the view itself fascinated both of them.

"It looks like all the places to eat are filled with people today." Trunks said.

Gohan sighed, he was rather looking forward to tasting something when he came here. He inherited his father's appetite, and he was really hungry.

"How about here?" Trunks said to Gohan as he was looking at a dessert restaurant. Gohan wasn't really craving for cake, but since the sun was almost down and he was starving, he nodded.

They realized the restaurant wasn't as crowded as they thought. Gohan remembered being told the smaller family-owned restaurants in Tokyo were usually better than the big chains of restaurants. It didn't take too long before they were seated, too.

Gohan looked over to his left, it was a buffet of desserts! He stared at all the delicious-looking cakes and the pastries laid out. He immediately hopped out of his seat to grab a plate and fill it with desserts, and rushed back to his table.

Trunks shortly got up to get something to eat, but right when Gohan got back to his seat. He placed one slice of cake on his plate, while he saw Gohan had six.

He got back to the table, but barely took a bit because he was watching Gohan eating his cakes so fast. Trunks felt a bit embarrased, noticing all the people in the restaurant were watching them. He couldn't blame Gohan, though, since he was the son of Goku.

Gohan was finally done in about an hour. A waitress came to give him the check. He stared at it for a couple moments.

"What's the matter, Gohan?" Trunks said.

"Uh…" Gohan took a handful of zeni out of his pocket, and placed it on the check. "I hope we can get away with this." He whispered to himself. He forgot to go to the currency exchange to trade in his zeni for yen.

Gohan got out of his seat and headed out the restaurant door, Trunks followed. The lights were even more fantastic tonight than before they had their dessert dinner. Gohan was leading Trunks to his apartment complex now.

"So how much was in that bill?" Trunks asked. Gohan didn't respond. He didn't want to know how much ¥40000 cost.

He was beginning to get tired, now. In a couple minutes they finally arrived at the apartment complex, went up the elevator, and over to Gohan's room.

"Don't you want to come in, Trunks?" Gohan asked.

"It's fine. After all, now's my chance to see Tokyo all night." Trunks said and smiled. Gohan laughed.

"Well, goodnight then. School begins tomorrow and I probably won't be available until early afternoon."

"I'll see you again, then." Trunks said as he headed back down the elevator.

Chibiusa was dressing into her pajamas, now. Hotaru just got out of the shower a few minutes ago, got on her clothes and went over to the couch, waiting for Chibiusa. She saw Chibiusa leave her bedroom, yawning, and walking over to take a seat next to her on the couch. Chibiusa picked up the TV remote, turned on the TV and began surfing the channels.

"I don't want to know how busy I am this week." Chibiusa said as she turned to the action romance channel.

"I know how you feel, Chibiusa-chan. If only we had a choice to go back and fight." Hotaru replied and sighed, and went over to her get her wallet to count their budget for the week.

Chibiusa flipped the TV off and went to the window, and looked out the window and saw her reflection.

Hotaru felt like she had to work longer hours this week because they were low on money for the week. She was being paid below minimum wage, along with Chibiusa for being under 16 and working.

She looked up to where Chibiusa was standing, and she seemed to look lonely again. Chibiusa's eyes suddenly opened up wide, and stared out the window in awe.

"Did you see anything?" Hotaru said as she went up to the window.

"I-I thought I saw a white-haired man fly out of the floor of this building!"

Hotaru looked out the window, too, but didn't see anything. She looked back at Chibiusa, and hugged her softly.

"A white-haired flying man? Did he have wings?" Hotaru asked.

"No, but he just flew. For a moment I thought he was Helios." Chibiusa said.

"Helios?" Hotaru remembered the stories of Helios, the guardian of Earth and Elysion, a dream world. He was in Chibiusa's dreams for a long time, and she missed him so much, even when she returned to the future.

She looked at Chibiusa again, and Chibiusa began to cry again. She turned to Hotaru and rested her head on her shoulder, and cried softly.

"It's not fair, I didn't even get to see him again when I came back to the past! I don't know what those aliens would do to him! I miss everyone back home…" Chibiusa said as she cried on Hotaru's shoulder.

Hotaru stroked her back softly, trying to calm her down. She tried not to cry, though she missed everyone back home, too. If only she knew if everyone back home was alive. Usagi, Mamoru, Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, and everyone she loved back in their world she missed, too.

"You're like my little sister, Chibiusa-chan. I would never let those invaders get to you." Hotaru looked into her best friend's eyes and smiled a little.

"Hotaru-chan…" Chibiusa replied. She seemed to be getting very tired. Hotaru took her to her small bedroom in the apartment, and tucked her in.

She turned out the lights, as Chibiusa was almost fast asleep. Hotaru closed the door slowly, and closed her eyes thinking about her and everyone back home.

"I miss them, too…"


	5. Her Hero

Fanfic by Cloud/Narlan, or however you know me as on what website.

Sailor Moon**©Naoko Takeuchi**

Dragonball Z**©Akira Toriyama**

No author's note for this chapter, just enjoy! :)

**Chapter 5**

**Her Hero**

Gohan spent his first day at school doing lots of reading. He spent already about two hours in the Academy Library since noon, just reading all sorts of books from the shelves. There wasn't much he was too interested in reading, mainly they were chemistry documentaries assigned by Dean, or Professor Tom. He also wondered what Trunks was doing at this moment.

He finally looked up at the clock, it was three o'clock already, only ten minutes until school was out. Gohan took the books he had, about four science-related materials.

The library was huge, about dome-sized. Gohan looked ahead and saw Professor Tom with a book in his hands. He wanted to say hello, but seemed really stern at that moment, so he left him alone.

"Excuse me, I'd like to check out these books, please." Gohan asked. But the librarian at the checkout desk had her seat facing him, and he couldn't even see her except her black shoes and leggings.

The librarian turned around. She had the same short raven-black hair as the girl from the day before, and wore almost the same clothing. But she had glasses on, then suddenly she took them off. Gohan couldn't believe the librarian was the same girl he met the day before. He blushed bright red as he placed the books in front of her.

He saw her turn around in her seat for a moment.

Hotaru didn't know what to say. All she had to do was check out his books, but this was the same boy from the day before who saved her life. Just a second ago she gazed her eyes upon him, and was blushing once more.

Her shift was going to end in a few minutes, so after she checked his books out, she could be on her way. The phone rang suddenly, and she picked it up.

"One moment, please." Hotaru said to the boy. He nodded.

She answered the phone, the caller ID said it was Chibiusa.

"Hey Hotaru-chan, my boss let me get off work today early. I wanna do something this afternoon, too." Chibiusa said.

"Oh, okay. Shall we meet up at the park later, maybe?" Hotaru said.

"Sounds good to me. I'm gonna get something to eat, see you later." Chibiusa answered.

"Take care." Hotaru said and put the phone down. She tried to stop blushing and turned back to the boy.

"I'm sorry about that. May I check these out for you?" The girl stood up and took the books one at a time.

"Yes, ma'am." Gohan nodded. He tried to be polite as he can to her, even though he was probably older than she was.

She took the books for a moment, and began scanning them for checkout. In the meantime, he looked on the table behind her, there was a book. But he took a close at it, and it read _The Firefly_. He jumped for a moment, realizing that she was reading his favorite book, too.

The girl turned back to him, she handed him his books gently and smiled.

"Thank you, have a nice day." She nodded and smiled a little.

Gohan gulped, "I believe I met you yesterday... May I please know your name?" Gohan started to blush and sweat a little, he was talking to the most beautiful girl he's ever known. He noticed the girl blush a little, too.

"My name is Hotaru. Hotaru Tomoe." She said and looked to the side a little bit. "What's your name?"

Gohan remembered for a moment. The author of _The Firefly_ was Souichi Tomoe, could this girl be related to the author?

"Um... Just call me Gohan." He replied to her, and gulped.

"Gohan...?" Hotaru said, expecting a last name.

"It's just Gohan. Nice to meet you, Hotaru." Gohan replied.

"Nice to meet you, too." Hotaru said and turned around, "I have to go for now. I'll see you again soon." He saw her take a purse from under her desk, and took The Firefly book from the table and packed it.

Hotaru took off from the desk as the other librarian came to take over. Gohan looked at her as her beautiful black hair swayed as she walked. He couldn't believe he looked into her violet eyes again, something so beautiful he's never seen before.

He just remembered that school hours were over by now, so he decided to follow her on the way out.

"Hotaru, wait up!" Gohan said to her. She glanced at him.

Chibiusa wished she hadn't lied to Hotaru about being let off work early. She was actually fired today, after dropping some smoothies on the ground. Chibiusa tried not to cry, after everything wrong that's been goin on lately. She was only upset right now.

She looked up and saw a cotton candy stand. It reminded her a lot of Usagi and how they both loved a good tasty treat in a while. Chibiusa took out her wallet and pulled some money out, and bought herself a nice large cotton candy, matching her hair.

"I hope this will get my mind off of getting fired today." Chibiusa took a piece off the cotton candy and pulled it up to her mouth.

"BACK OFF, THIS IS A ROBBERY GOING ON!" Chibiusa suddenly heard somebody screaming, and looked over to her left before she took a bite. There was a man in a leather jacket and a cap with a sack of jewelry rushing her way.

She wanted to stop him, but there wasn't any time or wasn't hidden enough to transform, because he had already ran into her, and they both fell to the ground and Chibiusa dropped her cotton candy.

Chibiusa looked at her knee, and there was a bruise on it. Out of her purse, she noticed the Silver Crystal fell out of there! Then she noticed the crook looking at the Crystal. She could take it and transform right now, but didn't want to reveal she was a Sailor Scout in this world.

"Well, well, whaddya know? Another rock to add to my collection." He chuckled evily and took it from the ground. Chibiusa retaliated and tried to snatch it from him, trying to pull it from him with all her strength.

"Give that back! It's mine!" Chibiusa yelled at him.

She was overpowered by his bruteness, though, and he shoved her over and took the Silver Crystal.

"It's mine, now, cotton candy head!" He roared and spat at her.

Chibiusa was scared by this man, and was terrified that he was holding one of the most powerful objects in the universe. However, behind the crook was another man, with white violet hair and wearing a sleeveless han purple jacket. While the crook was laughing evily, the other man grabbed his wrist, and the crook began to cry in pain.

"What disgusts me is that you're in the middle of the day trying to rob a jewelry store. Have you ever considered doing this at nighttime?" The white-haired man said. The crook dropped the Silver Crystal, the other man caught it and tossed it to Chibiusa. "Second of all, I hate it when brutes like you try to steal from innocent young girls." He squeezed the crook's wrist tighter. The crook threw a punch with his other hand to thie white-haired man's face, but it only led to his fist hurting, too. The other man didn't seem hurt at all.

Chibiusa looked around her and noticed the police we closing in on every corner to catch the crook. The white-haired man dropped the crook to the ground, he was moaning in pain. This man then walked up to her, and gave him her hand to help her up.

"Are you okay, miss?" He asked gently.

"I-I'm fine." She said and looked at him closely as she got up. Chibiusa was very shocked to find a man so strong, and took a hard punch from the crook without getting hurt. She also noticed another thing... He also had white hair and was wearing a similar colored jacket as the flying person she saw the night before... Could he be...?

"Seems like you dropped your snack, there." The man said as he looked over her dropped cotton candy, "Let me buy you a new one."

Chibiusa blushed, he was being so sweet. He paid the stand for two cotton candies, one for her and one for him to taste. He handed it to her, and she smiled.

"Thank you, mister!" She said and took a bite. This guy was so amazing, she wanted to hang around him some more, "If you don't mind telling me, mister, what's your name?" She blushed for a moment in embarrasment. What person asks something awkward like that in a moment like this, she thought to herself.

"Oh, my name is Trunks." He looked at her and nodded. "I was just about to go to the park to meet up with my friend, Gohan. What's your name, too?" He asked.

"My name is Chibiusa!" She looked up to him and blushed a little. "And... I was heading to the park, too!" Chibiusa didn't know what she was saying. She remembered she was going to meet up with Hotaru somewhere, not go to the park. She felt a little tense for a moment, really hoping she would find her there.

"Well, isn't that a coincidence? Why don't we both go there together?" Trunks said to her with a smile.

Chibiusa grinned, "Yes, lets do it!" She took another bite of the cotton candy as she walked with him towards the park. She wanted to see him fly again, though.

Gohan was back in the same family park as the day before on the way to the apartment complex, walking alongside Hotaru. They were both really silent, however. He had no idea what he wanted to say to her.

"Lets sit down for a moment, I'm getting a little tired." Hotaru said as she took a seat on the bench. Gohan sat right beside her, blushing a little. He saw her pull out _The Firefly_ from her bag, and turned through the pages.

"You like that book, too, don't you?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, I love this book. It's my favorite." Hotaru nodded.

"Oh, it's my favorite, too. It's a great story." Gohan said and looked straight ahead of him to the flowing stream of the park.

Hotaru closed her eyes and held the book tight to her chest, "I can relate to the girl in this book so much. I almost lost my father at one point in my life, just so he could save my life by doing everything in his power..." She smiled a little, "It's such a beautiful story."

Gohan looked to her with his eyes wide-open, "Wow. Who knew somebody could actually relate to the girl so much."

"Tell me, Gohan, why do you love this book?" Hotaru said and smiled at him.

"Because I lost my father... Just like the scientist who did everything to save his daughter, my dad sacrificed his life to save not just me, but the whole world. I also have a darker side of me like the girl, which I hope I never use again..." Gohan said and stared at the ground.

Hotaru gasped and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry to hear about your father. I'm sure he was a very brave man just like mine," she said calmly.

"It's okay, Hotaru." He looked at her and smiled. She blushed a little and looked away.

Gohan looked at the direction she was looking at, and there was the bridge crossing the stream. Trunks was going across the bridge, walking alongside a little girl with huge pink hair. Gohan got out of the bench and began waving.

"Hey, Trunks! I'm glad you found me here!" Gohan smiled and laughed happily.

Hotaru looked, too, where Trunks and the other girl were standing. Gohan finally remembered the other girl from the day before, whom he assumed was Hotaru's friend.

"Chibiusa-chan! You're here!" Hotaru smiled and got off the bench.

Gohan and Hotaru ran towards them. Trunks and Chibiusa were smiling, too, waving at them.

Gohan got to the bridge all the way, but suddenly he saw in their faces they were shocked. He turned around. Hotaru was suddenly on her knees with her hand on her forehead. She was suffering another one of those seizures she had the day before.

She was about to collapse. Before her whole body collided with the ground, Gohan caught her in his arms. He placed his hand on her cheek, and turned her head towards him to see if she was okay. Gohan was holding an agonized angel in his arms.


	6. Ambush from Hell

Fanfic by Cloud/Narlan, or however you know me as on what website.

Sailor Moon**©Naoko Takeuchi**

Dragonball Z**©Akira Toriyama**

Honestly, I don't know how I managed to type this far. Normally I'd go on a three-month hiatus after writing this much, but I find myself really inspired.

**Chapter 6**

**Ambush from Hell**

There she was, lying in his arms. Hotaru was having another seizure, and she felt helpless with Gohan holding her. Chibiusa took out from her purse the special inhaler, and tried to apply it through Hotaru's mouth.

"I hope she'll be alright." Chibiusa injected the medicine into Hotaru's lungs, and she slowly began to feel better.

Trunks and Gohan helped her back on her feet, though she was still trembling a little.

"We should get you home, right away." Gohan said to her and lifted her up.

"Th-thank you..." Hotaru said, closing her eyes slowly.

Trunks began to lead the way back to the apartment building, but he noticed there were three boys standing in the way. They looked like college students, and were wearing the same school uniform as Gohan. He looked the other direction, and there were three girls in a similar uniform to Gohan's, too!

"Oh, hi there. Can you please let us through?" Chibiusa asked them.

"We have a little emergency going on, please step aside." Trunks added.

"Hand over the girls." The students each said simultaneously. Trunks and Gohan suddenly felt their ki increasing, they were becoming stronger and were not regular humans.

Their skin began turning pitch-black, their hair spiked, the eyes of the students all began turning a demonic red, and became very muscular. As they watched them transform, Chibiusa hid behind Trunks' leg, and Gohan held Hotaru close to him.

"Stay back! What do you want from us?" Trunks thundered and got into a fighting position.

Two of the male creatures leaped towards Trunks. Trunks retaliated and delivered a swift kick to the one on his left, and a punch to other one. They were overpowered, and the black creatures fell into the stream, beginning to desolve in the water.

Suddenly, two other blackened creatures jumped out of the tree. Trunks assumed they were the same kids playing in the tree on their way here, but were brainwashed or eaten by something.

"Chibiusa, grab on! We have to get you two out of here!" Gohan said. She grabbed onto his leg tight, and Gohan began to fly a few feet into the air.

A female black creature leaped up high to attack Gohan and sweep Hotaru from him. Trunks caught sight of it, and formed a small sphere of ki in his hands, and threw the blast at the creature, destroying it. The remaining five creatures suddenly looked provoked, and all pounced at Trunks.

"Go, Gohan! I'll handle them!" Trunks yelled why he tried to fight them off. Gohan flew off with Chibiusa and Hotaru to take them to a safer location.

He around the park where there were no black creatures roaming. Gohan knew he had to go back and help Trunks soon, so he found a thick tree where the girls can hide while he's away. He slowly began to land on a strong branch of the tree, and lay Hotaru down against the tree. Chibiusa let go of his leg, and sat down.

"You two stay here." Gohan said softly to them.

"P-please be careful." Hotaru said to him, still sounding a little weak. Gohan nodded and flew back to Trunks.

He saw the bridge up ahead, and Trunks was outnumbered by the darkened people. He was able to hold his own the whole time, but Gohan finally arrived to help. He stood his own behind Trunks, knocking down the black creatures with his fists.

Gohan knocked them back like dominoes. He gave a creature right in front of him a heavy kick to the chin, and it flew back hitting other creatures behind it.

"Where are they all coming from? They're spawning like crazy!" Trunks says as a creature leaps onto him from behind, but tosses it over his back.

Gohan couldn't respond, he was too busy trying to keep them away from him. When suddenly, the sky went completely dark. The creatures backed away from them, and stood very still. Trunks and Gohan both looked to the sky, it looked as though only the sun were black.

"A solar eclipse?" Gohan asked himself.

A purple lightning bolt suddenly struck down in the middle of where Gohan and Trunks were standing! The shockwave by the strike knocked both heroes back thirty feet, and destroyed the bridge. The black creatures made way and suddenly bowed on their knees.

This time, there was another figure floating in the air, pitch-black and humanoid like the other beasts. The sun began to show again, and the dark sky began to shine dimly. The figure could now be seen, it was a tall yet skinny woman, about Piccolo's height, wearing a black and red dress. She had lots of black makeup on her face, and her hair was rather curly. What stood out most was her tiara, which had a black sun, glowing red for a moment but then stopped.

The creatures stood up and stared at her.

"What are you fools doing looking at me like that? Where is Sailor Saturn and the Silver Crystal? Where are the girls?" She said in a deep, dark voice. Gohan and Trunks got into another fighting position.

"If it's the girls you're looking for, you'll have to find them over our dead bodies." Trunks said demandingly. She hissed and turned to him.

"Ah, you must be the boys Sailor Pluto sent to guard them."

"What are you talking about? And who are you?" Gohan said and powered up by focusing his ki energy. Trunks followed.

"Allow me to introduce myself... I am Rouge, the duchess of the Noir Empire. I've been vowed I would be crowned Queen of my kingdom if I brought his majesty the gift he requests. I assume you two are the stubborn heroes, Gohan and Trunks, am I not right?"

Gohan gasped for a moment. How did she know their names and what were they heroes for?

"That's right. I've come for the two girls you are protecting. Sailor Saturn and Sailor Chibi-Moon, where have you hid them?" Rouge grinned evily and looked at them.

"We don't know where they are, so get off our planet!" Trunks yelled and began powering up to his limits.

Trunks' hair began to glow yellow and his pupils turned green as he powered up, eventually he exploded with power. His muscles grew, his ki power increased, and his will was boosted. He had become a Super Saiyan, the legendary warrior of a powerful race.

"Let me help you, Trunks. AAAAAH!" Gohan exploded in his power, too. His hair turned yellow, and his eyes green. A yellowish aura was around the two saiyans, they had unleashed the next level in their power.

Meanwhile, Chibiusa and Hotaru were still hiding in the tree. They did their best to hide from the black creatures they saw from below. They were the same beasts that chased after them during the escape to this world, and they were so close to finding them.

Chibiusa looked over to the direction where the bridge was. Both she and Hotaru suddenly saw a yellow ray of light beaming from that direction.

"That's odd. It was so dark just a minute ago, now there's something really bright over there." Chibiusa said and looked at it confused.

Hotaru, still feeling weak, stared at the light for a moment, but then suddenly she got a stunning feeling. It was coming from Gohan, she felt something from him, a strong surge in power. She didn't feel this way ever since Queen Nehelenia was coming to invade Earth in their world, and predicting the attack.

Hotaru crossed her hands and fingers, and prayed for his safety, "Gohan, please be careful..."

"Ah, so those little fairy tales were true of the Super Saiyans, hm?" Rouge said to herself, "I expected more from you two."

"You have no idea what we can do, old hag." Trunks said to her. She hissed at him again.

The creatures began to charge towards the two boys once again. They both raised on arm, and formed another ki blast in their palms, and shot it towards the creatures surrounding them, annihilating them all. Rouge growled at them, and began hovering in the air once more.

"You two are no match for me, even with your hair glowing!" She said to them angrily.

"We'll see about that!" Gohan yelled and flied towards her at top speed, with Trunks following.

The two saiyans threw a barrage of punches and kicks at her. She swiftly dodged every hit thrown at her. They were shocked she could move at such speeds.

Suddenly, a strange dark-colored force field materialized around her. Trunks and Gohan couldn't break it with their bare hands, so they looked at one another and nodded, having a new plan in mind. They each flew back a few feet, where Rouge was hovering in between them. Trunks brought his hands in front of his chest, and began doing signs with both his hands. Gohan raised his hands and brought them together above his head. Ki was forming between their palms.

"BURNING ATTACK!" Trunks roared and threw a large fiery energy blast at her.

"MASENKO!" Gohan threw his hands down, and a powerful energy wave went flying towards Rouge.

The two blasts collided with the shield surrounding her, causing an enormous crash. There was a huge cloud of smoke where she was now, and neither of the saiyans could see her.

Trunks attempted to move closer. But suddenly a lightning bolt shot out of the smoke cloud, striking Trunks in the chest, knocking him back, crashing him into the ground.

"Trunks!" Gohan flew towards him, but was struck by another lightning bolt coming from the smoke cloud. He crashed right next to Trunks, creating a deeper crater in the ground.

Rouge emerged from the smoke cloud with her palms sparking an electric charge.

"I'll come back for those girls the next time. This is only the beginning of your end, and I will have a surprise for you next time." She grinned evily and flew off into the sky in a blink of an eye, as if she vanished.

Gohan and Trunks slowly began to turn back into their normal forms from Super Saiyans. They began to get up slowly.

Chibiusa and Hotaru were running towards the boys, looking worried.

"Trunks!" Chibiusa shouted.

"Gohan!" Hotaru shouted.

Chibiusa ran up to Trunks first and jumped on him, hugging him tightly.

"Are you okay?" Chibiusa said to him.

"I'll be fine, Chibiusa. I'm sorry if I scared you for a moment..." He smiled a little and hugged her back with one arm, and got up.

Hotaru reached Gohan next, but she suddenly began to feel tired again. While Gohan was almost on his feet, she fell on him, causing Gohan to catch her and fall to the ground while holding her.

"Are you alright, Gohan?" She said and looked up at his jet-black eyes.

"I'm fine," Gohan smiled, "I should be asking you that question." He said and chuckled a little. Hotaru giggled and laid her head on his chest, and closed her eyes.

**THIS CONCLUDES PART ONE**


	7. Setsuna's Story

Fanfic by Cloud/Narlan, or however you know me as on what website.

Sailor Moon**©Naoko Takeuchi**

Dragonball Z**©Akira Toriyama**

I'd like to thank Lizzy Rebel for inspiring me to write this. Her fanfic, "Silence in Her Soul" is the biggest inspiration to me in writing this. Please read some of her stories, too!

**Chapter 7**

**Setsuna's Story**

It's been about two hours since they were attacked by the black creatures and the lady Rouge. Chibiusa went over to the sink, and soaked a towel in hot water. Hotaru was laying on the bed, with Gohan sitting next to her. She brought the towel to him, and he placed it slowly on her forehead. Trunks was looking outside the window, scanning the area for any more of those beasts chasing them on the way here.

"Looks like the coast is clear," Trunks said and turned to the others, "How's Hotaru doing?"

"She's fine, she just needs a little rest is all." Chibiusa said as she stroke Hotaru's hand softly.

Gohan looked at Hotaru again. This time she was sleeping, and looked more beautiful than before. His grandpa, the Ox King, loved reading him fairy tales when he was a young boy. He remembered Sleeping Beauty, one of those he enjoyed. Hotaru reminded him of Princess Aurora for a moment, just one kiss would wake her up.

'Hold on a moment, what am I thinking?' Gohan thought to himself.

"Um, Gohan are you there?" He suddenly heard Trunks' voice. Gohan gasped and jerked for a moment. He was zoning out this whole time.

"Eh-heh... I'm sorry." Gohan said and scratched the back of his head, feeling embarrased.

"Well, we should be safe in here as long as those zombies don't spot us." Trunks said and glanced at the door. He suddenly saw a bright light coming from behind it, and stared at it in surprise.

Chibiusa went into Hotaru's closet. She dug through some of the bottom drawers, tossing out clothes. The clothes landed on Trunks, but he was too busy staring at the light outside the door. Chibiusa finally found what she was looking for, it was Luna P. She hadn't needed Luna P's help for a long, long time, but now was the time she may need her guidance.

"Oh, sorry Trunks I didn't know I..." Chibiusa said and glanced over to him, with one of her shirts on his shoulder. She looked at him in shock for a moment, because he was staring right outside the bedroom door. Chibiusa looked over to the door, and noticed the bright light, too, and stared at it.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Gohan looked up and noticed them staring at the direction towards the bedroom door. He looked over to it, and got off the bed to open it.

Slowly, he opened the door. He wondered what was behind it, and why Trunks and Chibiusa were so blank standing there. The door came to a complete open, a flashing light suddenly emitted from the living room. It knocked Gohan on his feet, while Chibiusa and Trunks covered their eyes. Trunks looked over to Hotaru for a moment, and noticed there was a strange-looking "h" on her forehead.

"What's happening?" Chibiusa panicked, when suddenly the light stopped glaring.

Gohan got back on his feet and went into the living room, with Trunks and Chibusa following. He saw standing there a woman, a little taller than Trunks, about nineteen years old, wearing a tiara, with long dark green hair, a gymnastics-like top, a black skirt, black boots, with a big maroon bowtie on her chest. She was holding a tall staff, too.

"Setsuna-sama!" Chibusa yelled and ran over to her, and hugged her tightly, "I thought you were..." She shed a tear.

"I'm fine, Chibiusa. No need to worry." She smiled a little and kneeled down to her, wiping away her tear.

Gohan and Trunks looked to her for a moment, then at each other. They both thought they could trust her and she wasn't an intruder, since Chibiusa trusted her.

The woman stood up again, carrying Chibiusa in her arms.

"I see you've finally found the two I trusted to protect you, Chibiusa-chan." She said. Gohan and Trunks looked very confused for a moment, as well as Chibiusa.

"What? What do you mean, Setsuna-sama?" Chibiusa looked at her in confusion.

"I guess I must tell you all the story before I explain." Setsuna giggled softly, "I'd like you two to join us, Gohan and Trunks."

Gohan's and Trunks' eyes suddenly widened, and their jaws dropped.

"Sorry ma'am, we don't know what you're talking about." Gohan shrugged and chuckled a little.

"This is very serious. Lets just say your friends are in grave danger, as well." Setsuna said.

Gohan and Trunks gasped. It was only two days ago they left for the solar system of planet Namek. They began to put more serious looks on their faces.

"Okay. But first please explain to us what business do you have here?" Trunks nodded and said.

"I am Sailor Pluto, the soldier of Space and Time and the planet Pluto. You may call me Setsuna Meioh, for short. I am a member of a group of heroes from another world, the Sailor Senshi. In our world, we are warriors gifted with magical powers beyond human imagination, and we fight to defend our home planet Earth, and the princess of the moon, Princess Serenity, whom is also Chibiusa's mother. There is one soldier from every planet in the solar system, including the moon, and they stand for a different duty." Setsuna said. Gohan nodded and continued to listen.

"Sailor Moon, she the hero of love and justice, and the leader of the Sailor Senshi. Sailor Mercury, she is the soldier of Love and Intellect, the most intelligent and wisest among us. Sailor Mars, the soldier of Flame and Passion, the fiery yet powerful warrior. Sailor Jupiter, Thunder and Courage, stops at nothing to defend her friends. Sailor Venus, she is the soldier of Love and Beauty. Sailor Uranus, the soldier of Flight, cunning and brave. Sailor Neptune, the soldier of Embrace, calm and quiet, but very strong."

"Wow, I see. But how about Saturn?" Gohan asked.

"As I am the soldier from planet Pluto, Chibiusa and Hotaru are also warriors, as well. Chibiusa is the second soldier from the moon, she is Sailor Chibi-Moon, the heiress princess to Princess Serenity, or Sailor Moon, yet to discover her own powers." Chibiusa smiled and nodded to her. "Hotaru Tomoe is the guardian from Saturn, she is Sailor Saturn, the soldier of Destruction and Rebirth, the strongest among the Sailor Senshi."

Trunks glanced back into the room where Hotaru was sleeping. She still had that "h" on her head, glowing bright violet.

"Wh-what do you mean by the strongest?" Gohan asked.

"Her powers could bring the end to the entire world as we know it." Sailor Pluto said in a deep voice, "and that's why you must be protecting her at all costs."

Trunks gasped, and looked back at Setsuna with a little fright. Gohan stood there and paused. He wondered how Hotaru could possess a power like that, probably on the same level as Cell, possibly lower, he thought to himself.

"Okay, Setsuna, we know now. So why are there only three of the Sailor Senshi in our world? Where are the others?" Trunks asked.

"I will explain that to you shortly, when Hotaru joins us in this room." Setsuna replied.

"But she's sleeping, we can't wake her up." Chibiusa said.

"That's not a problem. I'm about to show you four a message through the mind, rather than words. Please take me to her immediately."

Gohan nodded and led the other three back into the bedroom. Hotaru was still sleeping like an angel, but Gohan then noticed she had an "h" on her forehead, glowing purple.

"That only indicates there is danger," Setsuna said, "The same thing happened when Sailor Saturn was needed when our world was once being invaded by an evil queen."

Trunks shut the door and lowered the curtains, and turned to Sailor Pluto. They were all looking at her now, but Hotaru who was still lying there peacefully.

"Are you all ready?" She asked them. Trunks and Chibiusa both nodded. Gohan looked up, and nodded. "Prepare to get your mind blown, then." Setuna closed her eyes and walked over to Hotaru, and placed the tip of her finger on her forehead.

The room suddenly went quiet, and they each began to feel a strange gust. The ceiling began to turn grey, and the rest of the room followed. Gohan looked around him, and the room began suddenly to twist and turn, as if the room were being distorted. They weren't in the bedroom anymore. The walls tore open and another blinding light flashed out of nowhere.

Gohan immediately shut his eyes, but then slowly began to open them again. He looked around him, and he jumped in fright. They were trapped in some kind of glowing tornado, moving them upward! Still frightened, he looked ahead, and saw Trunks and Chibiusa standing still.

"Where are we?" Gohan shouted.

"No need to raise your voice. I am only channelling my vision with the help of Hotaru's powers." Sailor Pluto said from behind him, holding her staff to the ground firmly.

Gohan looked closely behind her, Hotaru was standing there, awake! She noticed Gohan and ran over to him.

"Are you feeling better, Hotaru?" Gohan said softly to her.

"I'll be fine, just watch and everything will be okay." Hotaru smiled at him and turned back to Sailor Pluto.

One last light suddenly flashed at the five of them... They were now looking into the past.


	8. The Dark Side of the Moon

Fanfic by Cloud/Narlan, or however you know me as on what website.

Sailor Moon**©Naoko Takeuchi**

Dragonball Z**©Akira Toriyama**

I can already tell you that I'm actually feeling inspired to type other stuff right now. But at the same time, I really don't want this one to go undone. Enjoy!

P.S. I decided to use Tuxedo Mask in place of Tuxedo Kamen for this.

**Chapter 8**

**The Dark Side of the Moon**

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled as she held her Eternal Tiare above her head high, and pink beams of light dazzled the black creature charging into her. Every one of them hit were stunned, and slowly began to turn back into regular humans.

Sailor Moon looked ahead of her, and saw more of the creatures charging at her. She wished she didn't separate from the rest of the Senshi, and hoped they were okay. As Usagi gazed at the monsters closing in on her, she became frightened slowly. The sky was black all day, and she felt like she was in a nightmare this whole time. She fell to her knees, and began crying loudly.

"Help me, somebody! Tuxedo Mask, where are you?" Usagi wailed and held her Tiare to her chest.

Suddenly, she heard the creatures screeching in pain. Sailor Moon looked up and noticed a rose impaled to the ground. She noticed she was in a circle of the roses, and each of the monsters took a step back, glaring in one direction upward. There stood Tuxedo Mask, her hero with the black suit, white mask, and black hat.

"Outnumbering a beautiful lady with your claws and rabies. You fiends will back away from her now, or face the wrath of my righteousness." Tuxedo Mask said looking out a window of a small building.

He immediately leaped out of the window and landed where Usagi was laying. He carried her in his arms, and jumped onto one of the creatures' head, and bounced on top another building.

"Oh, Tuxedo Mask. Thank you..." Sailor Moon blushed and said to him, closing her eyes.

He ran, holding Usagi close to him, leaping from the top of one building to the next. The monstrous people were very agile, too, surprisingly, as they climbed up onto the buildings and jumped really far, trying to chase down Tuxedo Mask.

"Hold on tight, Usa-chan!" They embraced each other tight as Tuxedo Mask soared off one of the buildings and crashed into a fragile window of another, causing them to land on the floor of an abandoned building.

Sailor Moon got back to her feet slowly, and noticed Tuxedo Mask lying against the wall, exhausted and wounded with his mask fallen off.

"Mamo-chan!" She yelled as she ran up to him and kneeled down. Usagi noticed a line of blood running down his shoulder, "You're hurt." She placed her hand on his wounded shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Usa-chan. Get out of here as soon as you can." Mamoru said to her softly.

"No... I can't leave you here like this, Mamo-chan, and not without the others, too." Usagi said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"The others! Oh..."

"Mamo-chan?"

"I saw what happened to them... Th-they..." He said faintly, "I can't describe it..."

"Please tell me, Mamo-chan." Usagi said as she held his hands together.

"It was something in the black sky, but darker... I-it grabbed them all, one-by-one. Mercury, Neptune, Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, Mars... If only they got away with Pluto and the others, they would've escaped. It's coming after you and I now, Usa-chan..." He yelled in pain and looked down.

"Mamo-chan... I'm not leaving your side no matter what. We're going together if we need to." Usagi said and laid her head on his chest.

"No, Usa-chan... Run as far away as you can... You have a little power left, leave the planet if you can. If the beast comes, it will be the end of us all..." Mamoru said and closed his eyes, "He wants you, too. The king is..."

Before Mamoru finished his sentence, suddenly the ceiling burst, creating a large hole. Right in front of Usagi and Mamoru, they saw a large revolving violet sphere in front of them, with black sparks being emitted from it. It slowly began to fade, and eventually a black ghost-like being emerged from the sphere. It was a tall, giant ghost, wearing a white opera mask, staring into the eyes of Usagi.

"Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, I've finally found you two." The ghost said in a very deep and dark voice. Mamoru raised his head a little to look at the monster, and it could finally see his face. "Or, should I say, Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity?"

"Who are you, and what do you want from us?" Usagi stood up and yelled to him.

"Now calm down. That's not how a future princess should behave." It laughed evily. It suddenly began to transform, taking a more humanoid shape. It began to grow hair, too, a dark silver color, and became more muscular. It's flesh began to reveal, and he became a man. He looked almost like Malachite, one of Queen Beryl's henchmen, only much taller and more muscular. The rest of the ghostly body turned into his clothes and armor, and as it made contact with him, he was wearing it.

Mamoru looked up to him once again, "King Xexet of the Noire Empire. I knew you would come for us one day." He said demandingly to him.

Usagi turned to Mamoru, then back at the guy. Did they know each other? She was really confused.

"So the King of Crystal Tokyo knows me even before he is crowned?" He said and grinned evily.

"I've had dreams of my future self telling me all about y-you..." Mamoru said with a weak voice, "a-and you're nothing but another filthy tyrant."

Xexet took his grin off his face, and glared at Mamoru, "How insolent of you, Endymion. I suppose you know that my attempt to conquer you many years from now will result in failure. I was wise to go back in time with the power of our beast and destroy you while you are still young."

Sailor Moon held up her Eternal Tiare and held it in between her and Xexet, "Tell us then, what is we have that stopped you?"

"You should've known by now. It's that cursed Silver Crystal. So much strength in the universe from the beast of Noire couldn't overcome the powers of such a stone. I demand you hand it over now, Sailor Moon, or you will pay the ultimate price." Xexet said furiously to her.

"Just take me right now and leave the planet and everybody on it alone!" Usagi said with a tear rolling down her face.

Xexet suddenly began to grin again. He formed a small, silvery, crystal-like ball in his hands, and slowly it began to take the shape of a spear leavitating in his hand. "How about the one you love dying in your place?" He pointed the spear at Mamoru now.

Usagi gasped and fell to her knees, "Please, don't hurt him! Take me instead!"

"Hand me over the Silver Crystal now, or lose your precious prince." Xexet said grimly.

"Th-the Silver Crystal, is..." Mamoru said as Xexet turned to him. "in the hands of our daughter, now... Y-you'll need to search the whole universe, even beyond that, to find it now..." Mamoru smiled faintly, looked up to Usagi and winked.

Xexet raised the crystal spear above his head, slowly it rotated, but then began to spin much faster. He threw the spear, taking off a jet-fast speeds towards Mamoru, and impaling through his chest.

"MAMO-CHAN!" Usagi screamed as she ran over to him with tears in her eyes. He fell over on his sides, into her arms. Mamoru opened his eyes slowly, to take one last look at Usagi.

"I love you..." He said faintly, and died in her arms.

"I love you, Mamoru..." She lay her head against his.

Xexet turned around and laughed evily, and slowly began to transform into his ghostly form. He turned back at the couple once more, "I pity you both for having such useless feelings. You could've saved the planet." He flew off into the sky, then into deep space, "This planet is history," he whispered as he left the planet's atmosphere.

He looked to his right, he noticed the beast of Noire, blacker than the night sky, twice the size of the entire planet. It surrounded the whole planet in it's tentacles, and without hesitation, the Earth exploded with a devastating boom.

Xexet didn't turn back to watch the destruction, as it wasn't entertaining for him. Within seconds he flew past the moon, next in line to be destroyed, over to where Mars would be, until the best destroyed it. There lying in space was the spaceship, carrying the entire empire within it, almost the size of planet Neptune. He phazed through the walls of the ship, and the many other objects in between him and his throne.

In the very center of the ship lay his thrown, a very dark yet large room, where there is absolutely no source of light. He remained in his ghostly form, but solidified his body, and hovered right in front of the throne. Up ahead, he noticed two guards in heavy armor, soldiers of Noire, clutching an unconcious young lady with dark green hair by her shoulders.

"We found her, Sailor Pluto, your majesty." One of them says as they bring her right in front of Xexet.

"Excellent." He said slowly but deeply, "Now why don't you tell me, where are the Sailors Saturn and Chibi-Moon?"

Sailor Pluto gasped, thinking he must have found out that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask don't have the Silver Crystal.

"I sent them away to another world, where they will be free from your tyranny forever." Setsuna said to Xexet demandingly.

Xexet floated up to her slowly and formed an arm and hand with his ghost body, and pinched her chin, "You obviously underestimated the strength of us. With the help of the Behemoth, the most feared beast in the universe, under our command, we can travel millions of universes." He said and laughed.

"How can you possibly travel across the universe chasing two girls with a stone if you cannot even keep me under possession?" Setsuna said. The guards chuckled a bit at her sarcasm, and Xexet looked at her confused.

Suddenly, in Setsuna's hand, her Garnet Rod appeared in her hands, and with two swift strikes, she knocked the guards off their feet twenty feet back. She then turned to Xexet, pointing the Rod straight at him.

"Dead... Scream!" A violet energy blast was formed at the tip of the Rod, and it blasted towards the wicked king.

The blast exploded when it made contact with him, but it didn't make a single scratch and didn't move him. A cloud of smoke rose, but he flew right threw it, and noticed Sailor Pluto glowing! She was teleporting out of the room, and eventually she vanished.

"NO!" The guards said simultaneously and charged into her, but they did so the moment before she vanished, causing them to crash into each other.

Xexet began to transform back into his human form, and he looked at the two foolish guards. He formed two more crystal-like spheres in his hands, turned them into small spears, and impaled them through the guards.

The guards yelled in pain, while Xexet grinned evily.

Sailor Pluto's vision was now over, and the five of them were back in the room, with Hotaru asleep once again, only without the Saturn symbol on her forehead now.

"W-wait! You were taken on board their ship!" Chibiusa said to her with her eyes wide-open.

"They may have fought with Sailor Galaxia," Setsuna said and turned to Gohan and Trunks, "the strongest of all Sailor Senshi. But he had no experience of fighting the soldiers from our solar system."

"A beast that can devoured planets and travels across the universe..." Trunks gasped and looked up to her, "Could this monster be the same monster my father and our friends are going after?"

"Yes, indeed. Their safety? I don't know." Setsuna said and looked down a little, "Recently I found a way to spy on their every move, by using this pen." Setsuna held up a small pink pen with a red gem on the end, "This pen once belonged to Sailor Moon, it's her..."

"Disguise pen!" Chibiusa interruped.

"Precisely. I used this pen to transform into the guards I knocked out while I was taken captive on their ship, so therefore I can listen to their plans and always be one step ahead of them." Setsuna said as she put the pen away.

"So what is their latest plan, anyway?" Trunks asked.

"Well, after they heard of the incident in the park with you and Gohan wiping out dozens of the Neru, those black creatures who were once human, and counterattacking Rouge, their dutchess, they looked deeper into your Saiyan DNA collected from the remains of the Planet Vegeta, the once planet of the Saiyans. They will now revive two villains of you both, Frieza and Cell."

"F-Frieza and C-ce..." Gohan paused, "How do you know about them?"

"I traveled across many universes to get here, of course." She smiled a little bit.

"But how are they reviving them? Without the Dragonballs, there is no other way those two could come back to life." Trunks said.

"I stole the Dragonballs..." Trunks and Gohan gasped when they heard that, Setsuna continued, "To aid Hotaru and Chibiusa getting here to your world. But they didn't need the Dragonballs when they had their great beast by their side, which is capable of traveling into Hell and then back. Other than that, I was unable to hear the rest of the plan, but I saw both of them face to face."

Trunks and Gohan looked at each other, and then back. Gohan felt frightened to hear Cell was revived. He could destroy the whole Earth once again, and without his father's help, Frieza and Cell teaming up could mean worst.

"I must go now. My time in this universe is running out, I must return to ours." Setsuna closed her eyes and headed out the bedroom door, holding her Garnet Rod.

"Setsuna-sama, wait! You can't just go yet! Where will you go?" Chibiusa followed her out the door.

"We have so many questions unanswered." Gohan pleaded.

"There is nowhere back in our universe to go, as the beast already swallowed it all, but the best to do is to fix whatever I can, and Gohan..." Setsuna turned to him, "In the school you attend, one man there had also encountered the Noire Empire first-hand. I don't know his name, but he kept an archive of all his studies on them, including the beast, somewhere in the library of the academy. If somehow you can get into the archive, or better, find him, you will learn more about the enemy you are facing. He is the only other human ever to be taken on board." Setsuna turned around and began to glow again, and waved at the three.

Chibiusa waved back as another tear rolled down her cheek. Trunks watched her and waved, as well as Gohan. Again, the room stopped glowing and she vanished.

The room was silent now.

Gohan thought to himself for a moment, "I have to find that archive tomorrow. Even more important, we need to stop Frieza and Cell again once and for all."

Trunks turned to Gohan, "We should be getting back right now, Gohan." Gohan nodded and headed towards the door, he glanced back at Hotaru one last time, still sleeping peacefully. He blushed and made his way towards his room in the same building.

Trunks followed, but Chibiusa chased after him and yanked his shirt.

"Trunks, is there any way I can pay you back from helping me today?" She looked up to him with her cute red eyes.

He kneeled down to her and smiled, "Don't worry about it, Chibiusa. In fact, why don't I treat you for breakfast in the morning?"

"Awww!" She blushed and kissed his cheek, "You're so sweet, Trunks-kun! Thank you!"

"Anytime." He smiled and got up, and followed Gohan to his room.

Hotaru began to wake up, too. She felt Gohan was in the room, too, and in her dream as well. But she remembered it was just Setsuna's vision of the past, and began to sweat a little. She lay back in bed, thinking of her daddy and wondering if he was okay.


	9. Back from the Grave

Fanfic by Cloud/Narlan, or however you know me as on what website.

Sailor Moon**©Naoko Takeuchi**

Dragonball Z**©Akira Toriyama**

Life's been tough lately for me... But here's another short and sweet chapter for you! :)

**Chapter 9**

**Back from the Grave**

"You'd better hope these two give us what we desire. Those Neru were supposed to be more than enough for two Saiyan boys." Said the dark and dreadful voice of King Xexet of the Noire Empire in his ghost form.

"Your Majesty," Rouge said and bowed, "It appears we underestimated the Saiyan's powers. Unless we carry on with the evolution of the Neru, our only chance against the both of them is the beast itself."

Xexet looked down at Rouge in pity, and floated towards her, grabbing her by her chin, "I hope you are aware, my dearest, we cannot carry out the stage in the evolution without the Silver Crystal, hm?"

"I-I'm sorry, my Lord... But I promise you, with the revival of two monsters from Hell, we may stand a better chance against them now."

"Lets hope so..." Xexet whispered and and let go of her. He lowered himself to the ground a little, and began to take his human form once again. Once again, he was in his dark-colored clothing and armor, with his silvery long white hair, "My apologies, my darling... I lost control of myself again."

"Oh, your Majesty..." Rouge seductively said to him and crept closer to him. She pressed her lips against his, and they kissed. "I could never disobey such a god like yourself." She purred and stroked her hand on his arm.

"Mhm..." Xexet folded his arms around her, but noticed behind them in the darkness of the throne room two shaded figures, one tall and one short bald one. "Who goes there?" He asked demandingly.

"My, my... I think we've seen plenty already, haven't we?" The shorter one said in a screechy voice.

"Haha, reminds me of that pitiful Android 18 and that little bald one. I've been told from Hell they've shared similar feelings." The taller one said in a deeper voice.

Xexet growled and looked to them sternly, "Who are you two? Reveal yourselves this instant."

Rouge giggled from behind him, and folded her arms around his neck from behind, "These are the two I've been telling you about, my dearest. They've fought with the two Saiyans before, and may give us an upper hand." She giggled and nuzzled him.

"Before we head back to Earth, we'd like to thank you for reviving us. We were rather desperate to take revenge on those two." The taller one said.

"Why don't you tell me who you are, first?" Xexet told them furiously.

The shorter one laughed softly, "You do not know Frieza, the most powerful being in all of the universe? You should feel so ashamed of yourself." Out of the shadows walked a short, skinny white, alien humanoid with large purple spots on his head, shoulders, and chest, with a tail.

"Blah, don't say so high of yourself, Frieza. I am created of your cells and much more, including the Saiyan's DNA. I am Cell, pleasure to meet you, King of Noire." The taller figure stepped out, now. Xexet had a hard time describing the way he looked. His body was mostly green, with his head extended upward from the opposite ends. He had black insect-like wings and upper torso, and his face was white with purple streaks running down his cheeks. The greenish parts of his body had darker green spots, and it appeared as if he were wearing black boots, but they were actually apart of his body.

"So, I've heard you two are a match for the nuisance Saiyans, hm?" Xexet asked.

"Indeed, my Lord. I've lived on Earth the past ten years and observed what they are capable of." Rang a voice from behind the throne. Xexet and Rouge turned around to glance at him. He had white hair, was tall and was wearing a lab apron and glasses, which shined greatly from the one dim light source in the throne room.

"Ah, Professor Tom. I suppose you were the one assisting in the plan to finding a solution to rid of our current obstacle, the Saiyans." Xexet said and grinned a little.

"Indeed, your Majesty. Both Frieza and Cell have shown capabilities in my studies of destroying entire planets, a feat only a Saiyan can show, but far stronger than the entire race combined. I do not know if they will be a match for the Silver Crystal, and let alone, Sailor Saturn." He bowed his head and said.

"We did not come to kill the Senshi, but to capture them. Those Saiyans, however, must be eliminated immediately. While the rest went into space, we have put you in charge in the death of the two remaining on Earth. Do not fail me, like you did with the Neru ambush..." Xexet replied sternly.

"Understood, my Lord." Professor Tom said and bowed his head, "I can promise you that one of them is in position for his doom."

"Very well. Now get out of my sight." He nodded to him and said. Professor Tom went back into the darkness, into the room transporting him back to Earth. He turned to Frieza and Cell, "Now do you understand your mission? You will accomplish achieving your revenge, as long as you bring to me what's rightfully mine."

"Understood." Frieza and Cell said simultaneously and grinned evily.


	10. Know Your Enemy

Fanfic by Cloud/Narlan, or however you know me as on what website.

Sailor Moon**©Naoko Takeuchi**

Dragonball Z**©Akira Toriyama**

Just trying to get as much done before my vacation next week. :)

**Chapter 10**

**Know Your Enemy**

"Wow, Trunks. You sure know how to treat a lady!" Chibiusa said as she wiped off the creamy syrup off her face. Trunks, as promised the night before, bought her breakfast, but was quite surprised she ate six of them. Trunks shrugged and smiled at her as he slowly finished his pancakes. Chibiusa just giggled as she watched him shyly.

The day after Setsuna visited them, Gohan decided to get to work immediately the following day. Right after another tough day at school, he headed straight to the library, just as Sailor Pluto said the archive of the Noire Empire may be. He spent a few hours just scanning the bookshelves for what he's trying to find, but he had no luck.

It was already sundown, and he still had no luck finding the archive.

"Gohan? The library is closing." Hotaru said across the aisle of books he was floating in. Gohan gasped for a moment and was shocked realizing he was so deep into finding the book, he even flew a little to get to the upper shelves.

"Sorry, Hotaru. Looks like I got a little carried away, hehe..." Gohan chuckled a bit and landed.

Hotaru giggled, "Come on, lets go home for tonight." She smiled as he nodded.

Gohan and Hotaru took the main hallway leading out to the front entrance. The academy and library was already closed about an hour ago, by the looks of it.

"You two studying late tonight, hm?" A mysterious voice rang from behind them. They both turned around, and found Professor Tom following them.

"Oh, hey Professor. Um... Yeah, we were." Gohan said and shivered a little. Hotaru stayed silent for a moment and looked at him in deep thought for a moment.

"No, it's not a problem at all. Please do be aware, next time, staying here at the school this late is prohibited." Professor Tom said in a serious manner.

"Yes, sir." Gohan and Hotaru said at the same time.

"Very well, carry on." He said as he head back to the hallway towards his office. He seemed to be the only soul other than them in the entire building and campus.

Hotaru opened the door, but noticed Gohan was still standing in the same spot, watching her.

"Everything okay?" She asked him.

"Um... Hotaru..." Gohan said nervously, "I was wondering if... You'd like to go out for some..." He began to sweat. What would his mom say if he went on a date during his studies? Did he even plan ahead to ask her out right now? He blurted it out, "Tea?"

Hotaru blushed a little and smiled at him, "Oh, of course, Gohan. I could use a cup after a long day's work." She nodded and smiled as he followed her out the door.

They noticed the sun began to set on the campus, which looked quite beautiful. There were still a few kids in the family park having a good time, and there didn't seem to be any trace of the Neru ambush from the day before. The lights of the city began to turn on, and the night life of the city began. It was crowded on the walk there, but Gohan managed to find a decent-looking teahouse along the way in one of the less crowded parts of Tokyo. He took Hotaru's hand through the crowd, and they went inside.

There didn't seem to be a lot of people, which was good, he thought. The place was clean, too, though there wasn't really much inside other than a few mats and short tables. They both kneeled on the mat, as somebody brought them a fresh pot and two cups. Gohan took the pot and poured some tea into Hotaru's cup, and then his. They both took a sip simultaneously, and smiled at one-another.

Hotaru giggled, "You're quite a gentleman, Gohan, did I ever tell you that?"

"Um, no, I don't think so... Hehe." Gohan blushed a little as he saw her giggle.

The two were rather silent as they slowly sipped their tea. Gohan noticed Hotaru put her cup down, and stared into the water. For about three minutes, he just saw her look down at her reflection in the cup. He then put his cup down, and stared down at it, too, at his own reflection. Now he was in deep thought, about who this enemy could be. Where could that archive of all the information on the Noire Empire be? But above all, Gohan thought about Hotaru... He waited and thought there for five minutes, not saying a word to Hotaru.

He gasped, suddenly, "Hotaru?"

She gasped, too, "Gohan?"

They both calmed down and caught their breath, and finished the last of their tea in the cups.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"Tell me, Gohan. Do you ever look at someone, and think they look like somebody you know or love?

He thought about her question for a moment. He remembered when that Saiyan named Turles kidnapped him as a boy, and looked almost identical to his father. Gohan didn't want to explain the story to her, though, because it could scare her.

"Not really, no... Why?" Gohan looked at her. She had her head down.

"Don't worry about it," Hotaru replied and turned her head away and blushed a little, "How about you?"

"I just have to find that archive. If that one man who went on board their ship and back knows so much about them, our best hope in learning about them is with him. Starting tomorrow, I'll really need to find it." Gohan stood up for a moment, but forgot to lay his cup down and accidentally spilled some on his school uniform pants, "Gah!"

Hotaru giggled softly as she watched him react. She then nodded, "Let me help you, too. I'll work full-time for the next few weeks if I need to."

Gohan turned to her with his eyes wide open. She didn't have to, he thought, but it was for his own advantage he gets the help. They smiled at one-another, again.

He took some yen out of his pocket, and felt grateful he exchanged his zeni right on time before. Gohan went over to the monk preparing the tea, and left the money in front of him. The monk smiled and nodded to him, and resumed the ceremony. He headed outside, now, where Hotaru was waiting for him. She seemed a little tired and weak, and began to lean on him as soon as he reached her.

"Thank you, Gohan. I'm ready to go now.." Hotaru said a little faintly. Gohan wrapped his left arm around her.

"Don't mention it," He smiled and replied, "Lets go home." She smiled back and closed her eyes as they headed for home, with Gohan holding her.

Tokyo at nighttime was simply amazing, Gohan thought. Hotaru was holding onto him tightly so they wouldn't separate in the crowds of people. It was rather noisy, too, but Gohan didn't mind when he was holding the most beautiful girl in the world.

A couple minutes later, they finally arrived at the apartment complex. Hotaru slowly opened her eyes to him, and blushed a little. She held his wrist as they went up the elevator, and laid her head against his shoulder, tired. When they arrived at the floor they were both on, Gohan took her hand to her apartment door. She took out the key and opened it, and noticed Chibiusa was already asleep.

She turned back to him, "Thank you, Gohan. Tonight was... Nice." Hotaru said and smiled.

"It sure was. You sleep well, alright?" Gohan nodded and smiled back. Hotaru nodded and slowly closed the door.

"Goodnight," they said simultaneously. Hotaru shut the door behind her and blushed, "No, tonight was wonderful." She said softly and went to her bedroom to prepare for bed.

Gohan went into his room a little after. He thought about her for a moment, and was just amazed how great tonight was. He noticed Trunks was fast asleep on the couch, which shocked him.

"I guess he's going to be staying for a while..." Gohan said to himself as he headed towards his bedroom. He pulled off his school uniform polo and slipped on his night shirt. Tomorrow would be the day he'll really need to find that archive. He just couldn't let that monster destroy Earth, like it did to the world Hotaru came from...

The next day, Gohan went through another rough day at school. He went straight to the library after his last class to meet up with Hotaru to find the archive.

"Okay, we have only have a few hours here. So lets make use of it." Hotaru said. Gohan nodded in reply.

The library was rather quiet, so Gohan took the advantage by flying around the shelves to see if there was anything useful. Hotaru took any chance for a break from checking out books to help Gohan out, and even looked through the catalog from time to time to see if anything related was there.

They ran out of time really soon, though. It was already sundown and they had to go leave the library. They met at the front entrance of the academy.

"I didn't even go through half the whole library, yet..." Gohan said and sighed.

"There's always tomorrow," Hotaru smiled a little, "The whole school year for you, in fact." She said and giggled.

Gohan laughed a little and nodded in agreement, and they headed back to the apartment complex.

The next day was the exact same routine, only it seemed longer to the both of them. Hotaru would pick up a book for checkout and flip through the pages before actually lending it to the person to borrow. It took Gohan at least one hours to go through one shelf of material, but found nothing. More than half of the books in the library were college studying material and reference with little labelling, so there was nothing obvious he could or couldn't pick.

Before they knew it, it was nighttime again. They had to head for home and try again the next day. Another day went by, with the same routine and still no luck. Hotaru began to ask for later work hours so she could help Gohan longer. Eventually, Friday came, and there was still no luck. They had the weekend to relax and spend some time with Trunks and Chibiusa, but were still anxious to find that archive.

"Are you sure Setsuna-sama was right when she told you that archive was in the library?" Chibiusa said as she took a sip of her soda.

"She is the only one we can look up to now... I'm sure she knew where we need to find it." Hotaru said as she placed her fork on the table.

Chibiusa, Hotaru, Gohan, and Trunks, were all at a local cafe in the city, enjoying a nice dinner after a hard week, especially for Gohan and Hotaru. The four were just finished enjoying a nice plate of desserts.

"So what have you and Chibiusa been up to, huh?" Gohan asked Trunks. He noticed Chibiusa blush a little.

"Uh..." Trunks said and shivered. Chibiusa leaned on him.

"We were flying!" She hugged Trunks really tightly and nuzzled his arm.

"Yeah... I took her all the way to Paris today." Trunks said and nodded slowly.

"Wow, Chibiusa-chan! Looks like you got yourself a new boyfriend." Hotaru said and giggled a little.

Trunks shook his head nervously and whispered to Gohan, "I swear, she's not my girlfriend..."

"Sure, she isn't..." Gohan laughed happily with Hotaru.

The weekend went by slowly. Gohan and Hotaru resumed their search in finding that archive in the library for that week. In what felt so short a time, it was Friday again. The days began to get harder for Gohan as schoolwork piled up on him more. Instead of doing his homework, he would spend more time in the library searching for the research. He would end up going to bed at one o'clock in the morning due to so much searching and finishing homework. Hotaru received little overtime for working her later hours, too. She always walked home with Gohan very exhausted, and he would even have to carry her home some days.

Three weeks have gone by. By now, Gohan already searched the whole library, and Hotaru found not a single book related to the Noire research. Their only other option now was to find the man in the school who went on board the spaceship.

Those four weeks of looking for the archive were very exhausting. Gohan was asked in the morning to report to the lecture hall for a special class by Professor Tom. He got to school on time, and headed through the hallways to find the lecture hall, and went inside as soon as he found it. Gohan looked around and barely paid attention to the large room, which was round with seats and desks surrounding a small lower stage in the center, but all the students who were wide awake and socializing. He felt miserable that morning, and he remembered being told the class would last all day. He took his seat and watched Professor Tom as he took the stage in the center of the room.

"Now I hope you all know, everyone, that there is life beyond our own atmosphere, correct?" Professor Tom asked through the microphone on the stage.

"Correct!" All of the students in the surrounding seats where Gohan was said altogether.

"Yeah..." Gohan said tiredly and yawned.

"Very good. Now behind me, please observe this holographic 3D model of the planet Saturn." Professor Tom said as he clicked on a button on a remote he was holding.

From behind him, a holographic projector displayed an enormous 3D image of the planet Saturn. The students suddenly widened their eyes in awe by its amazing detail and design. It was the size of nearly a quarter of the whole room. Everybody seemed fascinated with the image, except Gohan who now had his head on the pullout desk in front of him.

Professor Tom stood their for an hour teaching the students the components of the rings of planet Saturn and its atmosphere. The other students were taking notes, while Gohan closed his eyes and began to take a nap.

"Son Gohan?" Professor Tom suddenly said in the middle of his lecture to all the students in the hall. He was still sound asleep, while all the students surrounding him began to stare at him.

Gohan then felt a paper ball strike the back of his head. He raised his head slowly and yawned, looking down at Professor Tom on the stage.

"Mhm, yeah Professor?" Gohan said drowsily.

"Late night again, hm? In the library?"

"Yeah..." Gohan mumbled and yawned again.

"If you enjoy working late in the library, would you like to study late in detention, too?"

Gohan's eyes suddenly widened, "Um, no sir!"

"Simon, please escort Gohan to the library. I will meet him there shortly." Professor Tom said and turned back to the rest of the class, "Now then, the amount of helium present in the planet's atmosphere is..."

Gohan couldn't hear him finish the sentence, as he heard all the older students in the lecture hall beginning to laugh and ridicule him on how he fell asleep in class. He didn't care at that moment, he just wanted to sleep right now, and especially meet up with Hotaru again that night. So he just followed the student, Simon, to the library in hopes he doesn't get in any more trouble.

Gohan took a seat and picked up _The Firefly_ book from his backpack, and began to read it. He looked up and saw Hotaru at the checkout desk, noticing she was really busy at the moment. He looked back down, feeling guilty that he got detention.

"Ah, there you are. Why don't you follow me for a moment, Gohan?" Gohan suddenly heard Professor Tom from in front of him. He looked up, and noticed he had a serious look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Professor... I really shouldn't have stayed up so late studying here." Gohan said and nodded a little.

"Just hope that this detention teaches you an important lesson." Professor Tom said and headed into the deeper parts of the library. Gohan followed him.

Gohan remembered looking through this part of the library while looking for the archive. This wasn't a typical place for detention, though, he thought. It was the first time he ever had it, anyway. But Gohan was really scared of what his mom might think if she ever discovered he got detention today.

"Here we are." Professor Tom suddenly stopped. He took a few books out of the shelves, and began rearranging them. Gohan looked around him and noticed there were no people around, as in zero. Suddenly, a crank from the ground surprised him. A giant hole with a stairway suddenly appeared in the floor of the library!

"Come on, we have no time to waste." Professor Tom said as he made his way down the steps.

Gohan seemed a little nervous for a moment, but he followed him down the stairs slowly. It was really dark, and noticed there were cobwebs and spiders along the way. He didn't like the feel of the place. How could such a fancy and expensive-looking school have a room like this, he thought?

They finally reached the bottom of the stairs, which seemed like a long time, where there was a room with about four bookshelves.

"Here we are. You seem to have speed-read every book in the library, so why don't you give some of these a try? It will help you." Professor Tom said to Gohan and smiled a little.

"Help me with what? The exam next week?" Gohan asked.

Professor Tom chuckled a little, "You'll find out." He made his way back up the stairs, and noticed the trapdoor he came in through began to close!

"Wait a minute, Professor, don't just leave me down...!" It came to a complete shut, and the room was almost pitch dark now, only with a candle as a light source. What kind of room is this? He shrugged and went over to the bookcase, and pulled out a book.

"Gohan?" A sweet and gentle voice said. Gohan suddenly jumped and turned around.

"GHOST?" Gohan's eyes widened in frighten, but noticed when he shined the candlelight at it, it was Hotaru standing there. "Oh, Hotaru... It's just you. How did you get down here?"

She giggled, "I came down right when the Professor came up. I work here and I don't even know about this place." Hotaru smiled and walked over to him.

Gohan smiled back at her, and slowly opened the first page of the book. His eyes suddenly widened again and his jaw dropped.

"What is it?" Hotaru asked and looked over his shoulder.

_Notes of the Noire Kingdom, Vol. 1. A Story of the Aliens __of the Dark_, it read.

"Hotaru..." Gohan said and picked up another book, this time it read _The Noire Behemoth, the Incarnation of Hell Itself_. "We've found it."


	11. The Truth

Fanfic by Cloud/Narlan, or however you know me as on what website.

Sailor Moon**©Naoko Takeuchi**

Dragonball Z**©Akira Toriyama**

Thew, writing that last chapter was a toughie. Enjoy this one, too! :)

**Chapter 11**

**The Truth**

It was quite a miracle, Gohan thought, that in this weird detention room, Professor Tom led him to the archive Setsuna was talking about. Sure, it wasn't the ideal place for an archive, because of all the spiders and dust everywhere, but it was it.

Without hesitation, he took seventeen books off the shelf, and began to speed-read them. He read about ten pages a minute, but he understood every page's detail, and realized all those hours reading pays off. Hotaru put on her reading glasses and followed by taking three books, and began to search through them.

About all of the books were covered in dust, as if they weren't touched for years in this depressing room. They both had to wipe off the dust with their hands before they could even open the book to a single page.

"This is unbelievable. This one tells us all about their attempt to take Crystal Tokyo." Hotaru pointed out from one journal to Gohan as she read it out loud:

_The Noire's attempt on capturing the Moon Kingdom of our very own moon was perhaps the most notable of their actions, primarily because it was their only failure by their beast, The Behemoth. As I watched from the ship's telepathic room from millions of miles away, the beast enclosed its entire self around the moon, ready to consume the whole sphere._

_But then I saw the beautiful Neo-Queen Serenity, holding the object known as the Silver Crystal high above her head. The beast slowly moved away from the moon, weakening him slowly. Ultimately, though, the Silver Crystal takes away the wielder's life energy, too, and I witnessed her die slowly in the arms of her beloved one, King Endymion of the Earth._

_Although the rest of the Noire army was forced to fall back by such an amazing power, the beast was not defeated once and for all. The Noire was in precisely two years of hiatus from this failure, working to recover from a severely crippled empire. It was a time of grief and exile in these two long years. Many of those who refused to fight were executed, by being fed to the Behemoth itself. It was simply the most inhumane kind of torture I've ever seen. There were carcasses everywhere within this ship in every corner. I was in a nightmare for two whole years of my life._

"Wow," Gohan said as he finished reading the passage, "But you have to see this one, too." He flipped a page back on the journal he was reading, and placed it in front of Hotaru to read:

_It's finally the year the King Xexet decides to return in his reign of terror. Once again, I see more and more worlds fall to the Noire's limitless powers. I just couldn't stand it anymore... This beast had to be stopped. I knew if the Behemoth were defeated, the Noire Empire would cease to exist forever. While continuing my duties as the strategist and physician of the empire court, I secretly kept my studies on the beast to myself._

_I still find it unimaginable how the beautiful and powerful Serenity couldn't kill the beast once and for all. My studies show if the Silver Crystal had unleashed its full potential, depending on the weilder, it may destroy our entire galaxy. How durable is the Behemoth to survive such a blow is what I spent hours of research doing._

_The Behemoth is nigh-invinsible. It travels thousands of times faster than the speed of light, has the strength to crush planets and stars, and can manipulate its size to as large as the sun back home. I've seen this monster crush galaxies with its power, and blacken the light of hundreds of stars. It can take the shape of almost anything, the most fearsome being a three-headed dragon. All those I've known who stood in its way were slaughtered and swallowed by the beast. It only grew stronger after every warrior it consumed… I couldn't imagine how powerful he would become if he succeeded in taken the powerful Silver Crystal._

_It took me but one year to discover something brilliant based on a bit of dust from the Silver Crystal on the beast's hide. The Behemoth couldn't be killed by the Crystal alone. It required a second shard to the sword, the power of destruction. There are few in the universe which possess such strength. If this force were combined with the power of the Crystal, the beast would be put to rest forever. But no, I believe there is one more shard needed, something to link and bond the two forces together._

"A force of destruction, hm?" Gohan said and scratched his chin.

"Chibiusa has the Silver Crystal," Hotaru said as she closed the book, "As for the destruction half, maybe..." She closed her eyes in deep thought. Gohan looked around in confusion, then back at her.

"What about it?" Gohan asked.

Hotaru looked at him with her beautiful eyes wide-open, "I know exactly what he's talking about. Sailor Moon is really our princess, Serenity. Only one of her fellow guardians could possess the power of destruction. That one guardian, she is..." She suddenly stopped when the room began shaking violently. Hotaru shut her eyes and hugged Gohan tightly. "Wh-what was that?" She asked and shuddered.

Gohan closed his eyes for a moment and tried to sense what was happening. He held Hotaru softly, as she seemed worried of what was going on right now. Slowly, his enhanced Saiyan senses spread across the room, up into the library, and into the rest of the building and beyond the campus, where he could feel and hear everything, now. There, right outside the campus, a sudden surge of powerful ki energy! He suddenly gasped and widened his eyes, and held her tightly.

"The school is being attacked... By two..." Gohan paused for a moment and began to grow nervous. How are these two with extremely powerful energy attacking this school? Their energy could possibly destroy the whole planet if it could. "Wait a minute... I just might know who they are." Gohan clenched his fist and picked up Hotaru in his arms.

Suddenly, the bookshelves began to move. Gohan jumped in surprise and turned around. A rather blinding light suddenly flashed at the two.

"Get in." A mysterious voice said from the light. Gohan and Hotaru opened their eyes a little, and saw Professor Tom holding a lantern in his hands, "Sorry, but we must keep the entire building as dark as possible."

"But what's going on?" Gohan asked.

"I told you two to get inside this elevator." Professor Tom demanded.

He did what he asked. Still carrying Hotaru, with her feeling a little weak, dashed inside the strange-looking elevator. It looked old and rusted, and was made of scrap metal. Again, Gohan thought, what's something like this doing in a school? It moved slowly upward, but then horizontal.

Hotaru laid her head against Gohan's shoulder, feeling tired and frightened. He looked down at her for a moment and she was shivering a little. Suddenly her eyes opened, and she looked over to Professor Tom.

"You know something about what's going on, do you?" Hotaru said. She wrapped her arm around Gohan as she got down to stand.

"What? Of course not. We're being attacked by terrorists, isn't it obvious?" Professor Tom said grimly.

"No, we're not. I saw what was out there. I felt what was out there, and those were NOT terrorists. I felt no weapons, either. How could two people cause that much destruction with their bare hands? You're lying." Gohan said furiously.

"Enough! Will you shut up now, Gohan?" Professor Tom snapped at him. Hotaru suddenly hid behind Gohan's shoulder. They then saw the Professor sigh softly and looked down, "I'm sorry..."

Hotaru looked back at him, and began to stare at him with her eyes wide open. Gohan looked over his shoulder at her, then back at Professor Tom.

"I did lie to you both..." He looked up, "All this time after so many years here at this school, I had to hide it for so long. But I can no longer keep it a secret, from my own daughter."

Hotaru gasped and suddenly shed a tear, and hugged Gohan's arm tightly.

"D-do you mean? Daddy?" Hotaru said faintly.

Gohan looked into her eyes for a moment. There was an image of a man, tall with white hair just like Professor Tom, only much younger. He looked at the professor again, then back to Hotaru. She and the professor were staring at each other blankly, and Hotaru began to cry slowly. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him, and he embraced her back. Hotaru cried softly in his arms.

"Daddy, I knew it was you... Every time I saw you around the school this past year, I couldn't help but think you were my daddy... Why? Why do you look much older? Why did you have to keep it all a secret from me?" Hotaru grieved.

He kissed her on the forehead, "I loved you, Hotaru. I couldn't let you fall into the hands of those filthy Noire tyrants..." He looked up to the both of them, "And yes, I am the one who went on board the ship. I wrote all of those journals, and... I was the one who ordered the Neru to attack you from weeks ago."

"You what?" Gohan roared and clenched his fist, "How could you? Especially to your own daughter." He took a step towards him with an angry look on his face, "Not to mention how many people you've killed by just sending that horde at us. I'll make you pay, Professor Tom."

"Gohan please, don't!" Hotaru turned around and hugged Gohan, trying to calm him down.

"That's Professor Tomoe to you, Gohan." He looked down again, "And I'm sorry I did it. I knew that the Neru would be no match for a saiyan like you. I witnessed your strength when you fought the monster Cell last year, and I felt you would be the one to protect my daughter and her friend."

Gohan removed the expression from his face, and calmed down. He folded one arm around Hotaru, and she laid her head against him.

"Then tell us why you did it. Why did you work for the people who destroyed your world, the Noire Empire?" Gohan asked.

(Flashback)

"The moment before Hotaru and Chibiusa fled here with the Dragonballs, I was kidnapped by a squad of their elite guard. I was the one who sent her off with Sailor Pluto, in order to keep her powers out of reach by those tyrants. Meanwhile, for five whole years, I made a partnership with them. They destroyed our world, and I hoped somehow with my studies I could find a way, a weakness, so we could defeat them and put their evil deeds to rest." Professor Tomoe said as he fixed his glasses.

"But if it was only last year you came here? Why do you look older, daddy?" Hotaru asked.

"The Behemoth has the power to travel through time. I've been with them for a total of five years, and here in Gohan's world for ten. While they were unable to trace the Dragonballs' movement, I, with the help of Sailor Pluto, found the precise location of where they went, and that's here. But I came here too soon, because of all the travels through time the Noire had done. I made myself at home here and became the dean of the biggest school in Japan. Ten years after my arrival here, Hotaru and Chibiusa found their way into this world. The first time I saw her as a librarian, I was already broken to pieces to know she was alive. Only a few months after, Gohan arrived. The savior of this world from the android attacks in my school, I just felt he might stand a chance in saving Hotaru and the whole Earth…"

Gohan and Hotaru both stared at him now as he told the story.

"I just couldn't take it anymore… I couldn't bare betraying you both secretly. If I had told you two who I really was and what I'm doing before, the Noire would've came after us, immediately. Only a few days ago I decided I would finally drop all my work and dedication to the Noire. I would've waited longer for more hope to arrive, but I decided to do what had to be done sooner."

The elevator then stopped, and opened. The three walked out and found themselves, oddly, in the other library on the opposite end of the school.

"Daddy…" Hotaru said.

"Yes, my dear?" Professor Tomoe said to her.

"I love you, and I forgive you." She hugged him again, tighter.

"Hotaru…" He shed a tear and hugged her, back.

Gohan looked around the auditorium, and noticed there was an enormous window. The moonlight outside shined brightly that night, and there was silence, too. He felt more sympathy for Professor Tomoe now that he knew he was only trying to protect his father. Looking outside the window again, suddenly a pinkish flash appeared in the sky, a beam of energy! It crashed through the window and into the bookshelves, incinerating everything it touched. Half the room was already on fire, and the bookshelves were falling.

Gohan turned around to Hotaru and Professor Tomoe, then back out the window and saw another beam coming straight at them. He jumped right in front of it, and with a swift motion of his hand, he deflected it another direction away from them. Eventually several beams were headed into that room. Gohan braced himself and began to move all around the room stopping the beams.

"They're back! You two, get out of here right now!" Professor Tomoe yelled and let go of Hotaru.

"Daddy, no, not without you!" Hotaru said as she grasped her father's arm.

"WATCH OUT!" Gohan blurted. Unable to stop that one beam from passing him, went straight towards Hotaru and Professor Tomoe!

Professor Tomoe took action and tossed Hotaru behind him, away from the beam and the fire. The deadly beam pierced right through Professor Tomoe's chest, barely missing Hotaru! Hotaru and Gohan both went silent as they witnessed his agony. He collapsed to the ground in deep pain, with blood dripping out of his mouth slowly.

"Daddy!" Hotaru went into tears and kneeled over to her father. She embraced him tightly around his neck. Gohan ran through the fire over to where Hotaru and her father were, and watched sadly at the professor dying in his daughter's arms.

"Professor Tomoe… You can't… I shouldn't have let them do this to you!" Gohan's eyes began to twitch and he became agonized.

"G-Gohan…" Professor Tomoe said weakly, "The rest of this fight is in your hands, now… But please, promise me one thing… Please protect my daughter…" He turned to Hotaru.

Gohan nodded at him, "I will, professor."

"Just leave me here to burn, I will be fine…" He said to Gohan again, "Hotaru… Be strong." Professor Tomoe stroked his daughter's cheek, wiped away her tears and laid back down.

Another beam suddenly went in between Hotaru and Professor Tomoe's body. Gohan clenched his fist and turned around. There was a short, bald figure with a tail floating in the air, with purple spots all over his body. The smoke made it hard to see him, but then it began to clear. It was, Cell, an old nemesis of his. Gohan carried Hotaru in his arms and angrily flew over to him, floating the air about twenty feet in front of him.

"I should've expected you would be here protecting that girl and her foolish father." Cell said in his deep voice.

"I can't believe how cruel you are. Professor Tomoe didn't deserve to die." Gohan said furiously.

"Hahaha! So you found out his real name, hm? Looks like we were right that the mad scientist would betray us sometime, and so he did by helping you and your little girlfriend there." Cell said and grinned evily.

Hotaru suddenly began to feel weak again, and laid her head against Gohan's chest.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about Hotaru or her father that way. I won't let him die in vain, you hear me?" Gohan roared.

"Why don't you meet us at the other end of this building, Gohan? Frieza is waiting there, too. Hehehe…" Cell said and chuckled evily as he flew away over the school.

Gohan looked behind him and noticed the burning school collapsing to the ground. He stared at the fire depressingly and landed slowly on the ground, laying a now asleep Hotaru on the grass.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru. I will avenge your dad, I promise." Gohan stood up and closed his eyes, and placed his hand over his heart. She lost her dad just like he lost his own father, Goku. He wanted to tell her what he felt, because they were both the same now.

Gohan clenched his fist and dug his feet into the ground, and began to power up. He battle cried angrily as his power level increased and the yellowish aura surrounded him. His hair turned yellow once again, and he became the Super Saiyan once more.


	12. Savior or Armageddon?

Fanfic by Cloud/Narlan or however you know me on what website

**Sailor Moon Naoko Takeuchi**

**Dragonball Z Akira Toriyama**

Chapters will become longer and more detailed from here on out.

**Chapter 12**

**Savior or Armageddon?**

He glanced down at her once more. Gohan understood her frequent sudden health attacks, but there was nothing he could do to help her right now. Deep down he felt very sorry for her as she just lost her father who tried to save her life, twice now. It all made sense by now. Professor "Tom" Tomoe was the author of _The Firefly_. He was Souichi Tomoe all this time. The whole story was about his daughter, Hotaru, who suffered from a fatal accident when she was just a young child. But who was this "Sailor Saturn" that Sailor Pluto and Professor Tomoe have been talking about?

Gohan had to think about that, later. He knew Frieza and Cell were on the other side of the school building, waiting for him to come. As a Super Saiyan, he closed his eyes and focused a little on his power. He hovered up again a few feet in the air, leaving Hotaru on the grass, and flew towards the direction of where he sensed Frieza's and Cell's presence. Over the burning school and campus, he saw up ahead standing on the grass, looking straight up at him, the two villains from his past. Slowly he descended to the ground, glaring straight at both of them.

"Haven't changed one bit, you two? Still the ruthless monsters from before…" Gohan said infuriately.

"Hahaha you should ask yourself that question, monkey. How do you expect to fight us in that school polo?" Frieza ridiculed him and laughed. Cell laughed, as well, which angered Gohan even more.

"Let alone, Gohan. Your power's gone way down since the last time I saw you. Should you have known we would return to kill you, could you have at least trained a little more often?" Cell grinned and laughed evilly at him more.

"Shut up! You know why I came here, and you're gonna pay for what you did to Hotaru's father!" Gohan roared in rage and powered up. The yellow aura around him intensified and the ground shook.

"My goodness, Gohan. You haven't become one bit stronger since you killed me only a year ago. I'm not impressed at all." Cell continued to mock him.

"Tell me, you two. How did you come back to life? I thought you were already in Hell for good by now." Gohan said angrily.

"You'd be quite surprised in knowing what the beast of the Noire Empire can do. It travelled straight into Hell and picked us up, thanks to its powers to travel through dimensions with ease. Then, with a special deal with King Xexet, we were granted new life." Cell informed and nodded.

"Yes, it's as if Death itself made a deal with us. Hehehe…" Frieza laughed softly.

"It's a two on one fight, Gohan. Plus we all know I'm still superior to you in your power. How do you suppose you'll stand a chance?" Cell grinned evilly.

"Just wait 'till Trunks gets here. The rest of us might've gone off into space, but he's…"

Cell and Frieza began to laugh loudly and evilly simultaneously.

"Hahaha! You monkeys are foolish all the same! They went off into space for nothing, only to get slaughtered by the beast!" Frieza chuckled.

"As for Trunks, we took good care of him. He was just taking his small girlfriend out and then we blasted him into thin air" Cell said and lowered his eyelids.

"Grr… You're going down, first, Cell. You took my father's life but now you took Hotaru's…" Gohan said silently to him.

"Hmph. Some things are worth losing in hopeless wars like these. None of this would have happened if only you hadn't befriended Tomoe and his daughter." Cell grinned again, "As a matter of fact, I think he was just as stubborn as Goku! Hahaha!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Gohan exploded with anger.

"I think you've done enough to provoke him, Cell. Please, let me handle him first. I still haven't been able to take my revenge after the beating he gave me on Namek when he was a little monkey." Frieza whispered as he turned to Cell.

"No. Lets get him both at once. We will kill him slowly and painfully. You remember he did kill me, no Frieza?" Cell whispered back.

"Gah!" Frieza grumbled then looked down, but glanced back up at the angry Gohan, "I sometimes envy you, Cell, you are the stronger one. But I guess we can both attack him at once." He chuckled evilly.

Gohan dashed towards them in flight at full speed. Immediately, Frieza and Cell flew in opposite directions upward to avoid him. Gohan glanced upward, where to his left, there was Frieza, and to his right, Cell. He decided to finish off Frieza, first, being the weaker of the two villains.

Frieza gasped and pointed his finger straight towards Gohan. On the tip of his fingers form a pinkish sphere of energy, and eventually shot out towards him as a deadly laser beam, known as the Death Beam. Gohan easily dodged the beam with a swift movement to his left, but glanced back towards Frieza noticing he was firing several more beams at him. He held his arm out in front of him, and with several swift motions of his arm he deflected each of the beams. Gohan finally stopped when he was only two feet above Frieza.

"AARGH!" Gohan turned his leg back, and delivered a heavy kick across Frieza's cheek, causing Frieza to drop and crash into the ground hard.

It was Cell's turn to attack, now. He dashed towards Gohan at full speed from behind, but Gohan was able to detect him from behind. Cell threw a lightning-fast punch at him, colliding with Gohan's face, causing him to fly back several feet. Gohan retaliated and threw a kick at Cell's chin while he was flying towards him. Cell growled angrily and then threw a flurry of punched and kicks towards Gohan. He retaliated once more, and they engaged in a locked speedy combat, throwing bursts of punches and kicks to each other. Minutes passed of this combat, but ultimately, Cell's knee thrusted through Gohan's stomach. He finished him off by elbowing Gohan straight down into the school campus, causing the ground to rumble much more and creating an enormous crater. Cell then descended to the ground to where Gohan had landed.

"Had enough yet, boy? You seem to be a little out of shape." Cell said and laughed at him in ridicule.

"Have you quit talking yet? AAAH!" Gohan recovered and emerged from the crater with a blast. He charged into Cell with his hands in front of him, and tackled him several feet back, crashing into the trees along the way. Gohan stopped when Cell was then deep into a pile of destroyed trees, and he raised his hands above his head. Ki formed in between his palms, and then he threw the sphere of ki down at him "MASENKO-HAA!" He blasted him with full force from the blast, leaving an enormous crater in the ground with Cell laying in it.

Gohan glanced upward once again to check his surroundings. He gasped when suddenly he felt another source of ki heading straight towards him from behind, Frieza. Gohan returned to his fighting position and turned around, and saw Frieza shooting more Death Beams at him. Instead of blocking them this time, Gohan dodged them and flew towards Frieza full-speed.

"TAKE THIS, MONKEY!" Frieza stopped firing beams at him and raised his pointer finger above his head. A soccer-ball sized, darkish red and black ball of energy formed on the tip of Frieza's finger; it was his Death Ball. Gohan then paused and stopped where he was. He knew if the Death Ball collided with the Earth, it would be destroyed.

Frieza immediately threw his arm down, and the Death Ball went flying towards Gohan. He took action at once and held his hand out, and stopped the ball in its path on the brink of his palm. It burned his hand greatly, and felt like he was using so much of his energy just to stop it. He had to get rid of it immediately, and threw his fist towards the ball. His punch then sent the Death Ball towards the sky, and immediately he looked back at Frieza. However, suddenly he felt Cell's presence behind him.

"FRIEZA! Altogether now!" Cell cried out to Frieza. Frieza nodded in agreement and charged towards Gohan, Cell followed immediately.

Cell threw another flurry of punches and kicks towards Gohan. Frieza attacked Gohan on the other side delivering an assault on him, as well. He was once again engaged and locked into a speedy combat, only with two foes, now. Outnumbered and overpowered, he struggles to keep his energy up and to keep fighting them both. It seemed like this fight took forever for him, although it's only been a few minutes.

Hotaru, meanwhile, was slowly beginning to wake up. It was dark in every corner she looked, with Gohan nowhere in sight. She still felt rather weak and could barely hear or feel the action Gohan was facing right now. Hotaru regained her strength slowly, got up to her knees and leaned against a nearby tree. She was panting heavily, after escaping a burning building and witnessing her father die just minutes ago. Everything seemed just horrible and miserable for her at the moment. All she wanted was to be in Gohan's arms again, and to see her daddy again.

Suddenly a blaze of light flared over to her left, a couple meters away from her. The lightning then struck down on that spot, creating an enormous cloud of pitch-black smoke! There, in the smoke, a tall womanly figure stood there, walking out of the cloud slowly. Hotaru opened up her eyes a little more to see who it was, but in moments realized it was Rouge.

"Hello there, Hotaru." She said in a grimly manner as she walked out of the cloud, "What's wrong, dear? Do you miss your daddy, hm?" She giggled evilly as she got closer to her.

"Get away from me! Gohan, help!" Hotaru cried out loud as she tried to crawl away from her, still feeling fragile. She closed her eyes and didn't look back at her.

Rouge then reached Hotaru and stood in front of her. She bent down and grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up in front of her.

"I have you, now." Rouge said and grinned wickedly, "Nothing your boyfriend can for you now. Not when I have this. Hahaha…" From behind, she pulled out the Silver Crystal, still shining brightly and glimmered in the moonlight. Rouge dropped Hotaru onto her feet, and grasped her by the arm

"Wh-what did you do to Chibiusa-chan?" Hotaru cried to her.

"Your friend is fine, deary. Its her boyfriend we exterminated for good, hehehe. But she'll join him after we finish off you." Rouge whispered into her ear.

"Trunks…" Hotaru whispered to herself, "NOO!" She tried to resist her grasp and break free, but Rouge was too strong. Rouge lifted her hand up and smacked Hotaru across her face and fell to the ground.

"My word don't you ever stop whining?" Rouge whined and spit at the ground.

Hotaru just looked up at Rouge, frightened.

Gohan began to feel extremely exhausted from fighting them both in the air so long. Already ten minutes of fighting Frieza and Cell in close combat, and he was beginning to lose all his energy.

"Come on, Cell! LETS FINISH HIM RIGHT NOW!" Frieza battled cried and wrapped his tail around Gohan's neck.

Gohan was paralyzed as his tail tightened around his neck, trying to resist its tight grip. It gave Cell enough time to punch Gohan in his stomach and head several times while Frieza was holding him. He was suffocating and his energy was dropping rapidly. He couldn't take any more of this beating on him.

Finally, Frieza let go of him. Frieza then aligned himself next to Cell, and they both held their hands out in front of them.

"DIE!" They said simultaneously and shot a powerful ki blast out of their hands, rocketing towards Gohan and hitting him with full force. Gohan cried in pain and was pushed so far back, over the main school building. He crashed into the ground on the other side of the school, near where he let Hotaru rest.

Hotaru gasped when she suddenly felt Gohan nearby. She glanced over to her left, from the spot where she crawled. There was a crater in the ground, with smoke coming out of it. At that moment, she felt Gohan was in that crater, and got onto her feet and ran towards it. Rouge growled a little to herself and followed her, ready to smack her once again.

"GOHAN!" Hotaru yelled as she saw his body lying in the crater. His school uniform was half-torn and half-burnt, and he was covered in wounds from head to toe. She quickly dashed down to the bottom where he was laying, and wrapped her arms around him.

"H-Hotaru…" Gohan hugged her with one arm and rest his head on her shoulder, "Y-you have to run…" He said faintly. Slowly he lost his Super Saiyan form and began to turn to normal.

"No, it's my turn to help you now." Hotaru kissed his forehead and tried to help him onto his feet. However, she then looked upward to help him out of the crater. She couldn't believe what she saw, they were now surrounded by Rouge and the two enemies of Gohan, Frieza and Cell. Hotaru stood there holding Gohan, frightened in every direction she looked.

"Hehehe so this is the monkey's girlfriend you wanted us to capture, Rouge?" Frieza chuckled.

"Indeed she is, Frieza. Remember we are not her to kill her. But I warned you before, do not underestimate her. Her powers are capable of…"

"Ha, what's there to be scared of? I'm the most powerful being in the universe right now next to the Behemoth, you know." Cell said furiously to Rouge.

"Here, let me take that from you, girl…" Frieza immediately at high speeds appeared next to Hotaru, and snatched Gohan from her. Frieza then flew quickly above her in a blink of an eye, and bashed his tail against Gohan knocking him several feet away, crashing with a blow once again.

"NO!" Hotaru ran out of the crater to where Gohan crash-landed. Cell and Rouge grinned at her as they watched her misery.

Gohan was coughing out blood, now. Hotaru again wrapped her arms gently around him and glared over to the enemies, "If you leave him alone, you can have me!"

"Hotaru, don't…" Gohan said very weakly.

"Hahaha! Looks like we win! Take her in, boys." Rouge laughed and grinned in delight.

"No…" Cell mumbled.

"What's that?"

"I want to see her powers. If she really is as strong as you told us, I want to see it, too." Cell said heatedly.

"Are you serious, Cell?" Frieza yelled, "The same way this boy killed you was from the same mistake you made. Lets just kill the monkey and take the girl and claim our reward, okay?" Frieza said angrily towards Cell.

"Don't you remember, Frieza? There is no reward, only our revenge. Even if we kill both Trunks and Gohan, what will happen next? Lets have a little more fun before we finish him." Cell turned to them and grinned.

Cell raised two of his fingers and aimed towards Hotaru. She closed her eyes and embraced Gohan tighter, terrified.

"SAY GOODBYE!" Cell cried in pride and shot a Death Beam from his fingers towards Hotaru.

The beam was just about to collide with her and Gohan. She shut her eyes tight, then suddenly an extremely bright light illuminated around her! Rouge, Frieza, and Cell all covered their eyes.

"YOU FOOL, CELL! You unleashed her inner power!" Rouge cried outrageously to him.

Hotaru suddenly saw in front of her in the blinding light, standing Sailor Saturn, the Senshi of Death and Rebirth. She softly held her hand out to Hotaru for her to take.

"Come now, Hotaru. Together we can save Gohan and stop this evil once and for all." She smiled to her and reached out further to her. With one touch from Hotaru to Sailor Saturn's hand, suddenly she began to transform!

No longer was she wearing her dark violet shirt and black leggings, but now she was suited exactly like Sailor Saturn. Wearing her dark violet boots and gloves, white sailor uniform, red bow, tiara, and wielding the powerful Silence Glaive she had become the Soldier of Silence. Slowly the light began to fade away, and she stood to fight Frieza and Cell.

"What's that? I still can't see anything there!" Frieza yelled.

The light then completely faded away, and there stood Sailor Saturn. She slowly emerged from the crater with a straight expression on her face. There was a slight purple-colored aura surrounding her. Cell and Frieza both looked at her, confused.

"I didn't expect her to look like a princess. This will be a piece of cake, right Frieza?" Cell chuckled and said. Rouge grumbled a little in pity for their cocky behavior.

"Hahaha, lets do it!" Frieza laughed and held up his finger again to fire a Death Beam at Sailor Saturn, "DIE!" The beam shot out of Frieza's fingertip and zoomed towards her.

"SILENT WALL!" Sailor Saturn held her glaive directily in front of her and planted the bottom into the ground. A force field of dark-colored energy surrounded her. The Death Beam crashed into the wall, but immediately dissolved upon impact.

"Grrr…" Frieza then shot several more Death Beams at her, then finished with a powerful ki blast.

"Enough!" Sailor Saturn closed her eyes and held her glaive tightly. Her hair began to rise and the aura around her intensified. She then pulled out the Silence Glaive from the ground and threw a quick swinging motion with it. All of the blasts and beams within her swing's way all dissolved. Frieza suddenly gasped and stood there in pain, crying in agony.

"Frieza, what's the matter? She didn't even touch you?" Cell growled a little.

Suddenly Frieza exploded into dust! Rouge and Cell both widened their eyes at Frieza's dust remains as it flew around the area.

"Leave the planet Earth now and none of you will suffer the same fate." Sailor Saturn said as she pointed her glaive towards Rouge and Cell.

"I'll kill you for that now, princess. I'LL KILL YOU!" Cell flew towards Sailor Sailor at high speeds, battle crying in anger as he got closer.

Sailor Saturn closed her eyes again, and swung the Silence Glaive once again towards him. The purple aura around her then all blasted towards Cell, pushing him back severely. Cell's body then began to crumble slowly, and he began to cry in pain, too.

"C-c-CURSE YOU! AAAAH!" Cell's entire body was then completely annihilated by Sailor Saturn's powers, leaving the rest of the fight only between her and Rouge.

Rouge hissed at her, "Those two fools…. I'll have you next time, Sailor Saturn." She flew into the air and dashed the opposite direction of where she was.

"NOT SO FAST!" Sailor Saturn suddenly heard Trunks from afar. She saw him charging towards Rouge in flight, holding Chibiusa. Immediately, he swooped down quickly to drop Chibiusa off, then went straight towards Rouge and held his hands out in front of her. Rouge then stopped and looked at Trunks in fright.

"It can't be! I THOUGHT YOU,.."

"Think again! We Saiyans don't go down so easily! BURNING ATTACK!" Trunks fired another mighty blast of I out of his palms, impacting straight into Rouge.

Rouge cried out in agony, and emerged from the blast crashing down into the campus ground. It didn't take her long to recover, however, and a strike of lightning then came from above onto her, making her disappear. He let her go, and went back to go get Chibiusa, and flew towards the crater Sailor Saturn and .

Suddenly, Sailor Saturn fell to her knees and placed her hand on her forehead. Gradually she began to lose her powers as Sailor Saturn, and began to turn back into Hotaru Tomoe. Her clothes then turned back to normal, and she began to become slightly shorter. She collapsed to the ground, but Trunks caught her before she fell.

Chibiusa ran into the crater where Gohan was lying, "Trunks! He's in here!" She yelled and beckoned to him.

"Gohan?" Trunks lifted up Hotaru, asleep now. He looked down at him, and noticed he was battle-worn with wounds all over his body. He immediately slid down the crater to Gohan's body, and pressed his finger against his neck to check for a pulse, "He's still breathing, but we need to get him help right now." Trunks said and tossed him onto his left shoulder.

"We can't go to the hospital right now." Chibiusa said and looked around the campus, "The cops will be coming here soon and they'll come after us!"

"Don't worry. I have a better idea. He's a friend of mine named Dende." Trunks smiled at her as she grabbed onto his leg. He flew slowly into the sky, holding Gohan, Hotaru, and Chibiusa all at once.


	13. Second Coming

Fanfic by Cloud/Narlan or however you know me on what website

**Sailor Moon Naoko Takeuchi**

**Dragonball Z Akira Toriyama**

ATTENTION:

Sorry about the longer-than usual wait. I will be going on temporary hiatus, about a week or two, with this fanfic to finish up my summer homework and enjoy the rest of my vacation. Also, I'm going to edit some careless grammatical errors from earlier chapters soon. Sorry for any thing weird about to happen.

**Chapter 13**

**Second Coming**

Gohan slowly began to regain his consciousness and feel of the environment once again. He could still remember all of the blows Frieza and Cell had given him, and still felt the wounds all over his body. But something felt odd, he wasn't buried in the crater anymore, but felt like he was laying on a mattress covered in a blanket. Gohan gasped in surprise and sat up straight and immediately checked his surroundings.

"Hi Gohan! Glad to see you awake!" Chibiusa was sitting in the middle of the room he was in, waving and playing with her Luna P, a "guardian" ball Trunks had told him she carries around all the time.

"Chibiusa! You're okay and alive!" He smiled happily and looked around some more, and noticed Hotaru laying on another bed in the room sleeping peacefully. "Uh…"

"What is it, Gohan? What do you mean by we're alive?"

"Cell and Frieza both told me they killed both you and Trunks. I'm just surprised to see you alive."

Chibiusa giggled, "Silly, what are you talking about? We were only walking in the park then suddenly we got blasted. Trunks saved me, though!" She continued to giggle.

Gohan looked outside a window of the room he was in. It was still dark outside, perhaps past midnight. But finally, after noticing they're not on the ground and they're probably hundred feet above the ground, he was in Kami's Lookout. He turned back to Hotaru again.

"W-was she the one who beat Frieza and Cell? He turned to Chibiusa. She nodded. Gohan dropped his jaw in amazement. He did remember seeing a girl standing in front of him holding a tall halberd-like stick and wearing an outfit similar to Sailor Pluto's. Wait a minute, he thought. That was Sailor Saturn he saw!

"Gohan! Good thing you woke up. I brought some senzu beans for you both." Trunks walked through the door holding a small sack in his hands.

He took one bean out of the sack at once and held it in front of Gohan. It was small and was colored light-green. Gohan was still feeling too weak to even lift one of his arms up. Trunks chuckled a little, and flipped the bean in the air. Gohan laughed and caught the bean in midair with his mouth, and swallowed it. He then began to feel his strength returning rapidly, and he immediately hopped out of his bed, laughing happily, and jumped around the room. Trunks and Chibiusa laughed in excitement.

It was Hotaru's turn to take a bean now. Gohan calmed down a little bit and sat next to her on the bed she was laying in. Trunks tossed one to him and he then immediately tried to feed it to her. She was still feeling rather asleep, though. Gohan bent down to where she lay and tried to lift her up with one arm. Suddenly, his embrace began to wake her up slowly, and she gradually opened her beautiful violet eyes at him.

"Here, Hotaru, take this. It will help you feel much better." He smiled as he held it towards her mouth.

Hotaru looked at it confused for a moment, but then Gohan fed it to her and helped her sit up a little more. The room then became very silent as her eyes began to widen. She smiled happily and wrapped both her arms around Gohan.

"I-I feel much better. Thank you, Gohan." She said calmly and closed her eyes, laying her head against his shoulder. Everybody in the room was now smiling in joy that Hotaru was awake.

"That senzu bean should probably keep you from having those seizures for at least a whole year. You'd be surprised how amazing they are." Trunks said.

Then they were all silent and had blank expressions on their face, just looking at one-another. Then, everyone in the room looked stared at Hotaru, and didn't take their eyes off of her.

"What?" She blushed a little and said nervously.

"You defeated both Frieza and Cell, with only two attacks… That's beyond unbelievable. She defeated two monsters that were a threat to the entire galaxy." Trunks said and his eyes widened. Hotaru looked down in embarrassment when he said that.

"That's the power of Sailor Saturn for you." Chibiusa smirked, "I don't think any of those aliens stand a chance against us when we have Hotaru by our side."

"Chibiusa, no…" Hotaru hugged Gohan tighter, "It's too dangerous… If her powers went any further, Gohan would've been killed from the recoil."

Gohan held Hotaru by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"But why not? You have the strength in you to beat the Noire Empire." He smiled a little.

"Gohan, remember when we read about what my father wrote on the power of destruction needed to defeat the beast?"

"Yeah?"

Hotaru looked down and sighed softly, "He knew exactly what he was talking about… That source of destruction is the power of Sailor Saturn, herself. It's already so hard to control her, sometimes, I only become her when I really need to…"

"Think of it this way, Hotaru. You practically avenged your own father. If anything, you have the power within you to defeat the Noire once and for all." Gohan smiled a little, "Trust me, I felt it when I was unconscious."

Trunks and Chibiusa both looked at the two of them, just staring at one-another in their eyes. It felt like the whole world was silent as fear stirred in Hotaru's eyes.

"No! I can't…" Hotaru collapsed into Gohan's arms, closing her eyes.

"Oh yes you can, Hotaru." A voice from outside the room in the lookout they were in said from outside. The voice was soft yet slightly deep, but Gohan recognized that voice just from a few weeks ago. Suddenly a blinding flash emitted outside the window and faded in an instant. Trunks was the first to peek outside, but then gasped.

"It's Setsuna! Sailor Pluto came back!" Trunks turned to the other three as she walked past him.

"Setsuna-sama? You're here?" Chibiusa widened her eyes as she saw Sailor Pluto, then got onto her feet.

Setsuna closed her eyes for a moment, "I no longer feel the presence of the villains, Cell and Frieza. Perhaps you've already defeated them, Gohan?" She smiled as she looked over to him. Gohan chuckled

"I'd be lying if I said yes, Sailor Pluto. Hotaru here single-handedly took on both of them and beat them. Hehe." He smiled and stroked her shoulder.

Sailor Pluto then shook her head, "It was not Hotaru who defeated them. It was Sailor Saturn, the warrior inside of her."

"Huh? But aren't they the same?"

"No, Gohan. She's a terror within me and sometimes I can't even control her when I get too angry…" Hotaru opened her eyes a little and looked up to him, worried.

"Hotaru. I must see Sailor Saturn, please." Setsuna said in her soft voice.

"I don't want to… I'm afraid." Hotaru said up straight and held Gohan's arm.

"You can't just demand her to transform. Hotaru already said she didn't want to." Trunks said sharply.

"Trunks, you know little to nothing of Sailor Saturn. Even as a warrior of pure destruction, she is still a young child and can be controlled. Observe now." Setsuna walked up to Hotaru, and raised her pointed finger up gently. Gently she tapped Hotaru's forehead, and she began glowing! Gohan backed away and watched her as she glowed.

Hotaru's shining body began to fade. Slowly she became taller, about only an inch shorter than Gohan, now, and her clothing changed from her typical black clothes to a dark violet sailor outfit, tiara, and boots. He didn't take his eyes off of her and he was so amazed. Now holding the Silence Glaive, she now stood next to Sailor Pluto as Sailor Saturn.

"Sailor Saturn. This world is forever in gratitude for you have defeated the vile foes, Frieza and Cell. I've come now to ask of you one more favor, for the good of Gohan and Trunks."

"Thank you, Sailor Pluto. Please tell me." Sailor Saturn nodded and looked up to her.

"I am requesting you to train both Gohan and Trunks in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber of this Lookout for one year. It appears we've underestimated the Noire Empire by a lot, and you will need all the help you can get." Sailor Pluto said in a serious tone.

Gohan widened his eyes upon hearing the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Just last year, he trained with Goku for almost an entire year. It had been one of the roughest experiences of his lifetime. He frequently caught fevers during training, mainly due to the enormous ranges of extreme to freezing temperature. The gravity was immense, too, about ten times Earth's gravity by walking into there!

Sailor Saturn glanced behind her at Gohan, "But Setsuna-sama… I don't believe either one of them have the strength to match with the slightest of the Noire. Let alone, their beast."

Trunks raised an eyebrow, "We might not have the power, Hotaru, but we've been defending this Earth for so long, already. There's no way I'm gonna let them just waltz in and let them take over without a fight." He raised his fist.

"Trunks is right, Hotaru. They love this planet just like we did our own world. You must treat this world like it is your own, now." Setsuna placed her hand on Sailor Saturn's shoulder.

Sailor Saturn closed her eyes and placed her hand over her heart, "Apart of Hotaru still lives in me… I'm just as afraid of accidentally destroying the world as she is."

"Hotaru…" Gohan stood up and wrapped his arms around Sailor Saturn, "You saved my life. You shouldn't be worried about destroying the world, even of accident. That's what the Dragonballs are for. My father taught me we could heal any damage we do to Earth with them, so it's nothing to worry about. I promise and I trust you."

Sailor Saturn turned around to Gohan. He looked at her in her eyes, but she just didn't really seem like Hotaru to him. There was that neutral look she had, as if she were simply glaring at him. Gohan wondered if all the Sailor Senshi had their personalities changed when they transformed, or if it was just Hotaru. He could already feel that Sailor Saturn didn't feel the same way for him like Hotaru did.

"We shall begin the training right now, Gohan and Trunks." Hotaru nodded and said in her serious tone.

"Wait, what about me?" Chibiusa asked.

"You will need to join them in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, of course." Sailor Pluto said.

"Whoa, wait a minute! You're out of your mind when you say Chibiusa can go in there, Setsuna!" Trunks said and kneeled down as Chibiusa ran up to him and hugged him, "going into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is not like going on vacation. Only the strongest of fighters can take the endless heat and other hardships in there. I won't let Chibiusa go in there!" He embraced her tightly as she looked at Setsuna worriedly.

"Look. Would you rather have her with you inside the chamber or out there with the Noire Kingdom hunting her down, dead or alive?" Setsuna responded furiously. Trunks calmed down immediately after she said that.

"Hey, you guys! The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is ready, now. With a few adjustments by me, the room can now hold up to four people." A voice from outside said, Dende's.

"Excellent. You four must proceed into the room now. No delays." Setsuna nodded upon hearing Dende.

"Wait, Sailor Pluto… I just remembered something else." Trunks stood up, still embracing Chibiusa.

"Tell me."

" If I go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, I won't be allowed to exit. Only twice in a lifetime can you go inside the room. I've already been in there twice with my father. You must send just Gohan and Sailor Saturn in the room, alone. Let Chibiusa stay here in the world, I'll protect her and the rest of the world." Trunks said demandingly.

Gohan heard that one could only go there twice in a lifetime, and this would be his second time. Even then, he could already imagine the struggle and pain he'd be going through as soon as he went back.

"Even if you stay out of the room to defend Chibiusa, the Noire will only come after the Silver Crystal she has. It can only be entrusted with a princess of the moon, that's her. We can't add any more unnecessary risks to what's already going on. Please, Trunks, let her go into the room with Gohan and Sailor Saturn."

"No, I won't!" Trunks yelled.

Chibiusa blushed and looked up at Trunks as a tear rolled down her cheek. She never knew a guy so strong and brave, and above all, willing to protect her with his life.

Setsuna shook her head, "Very soon you'll understand that this is one huge mistake you're making. I've already seen it, countless of the Neru and Xexet himself is coming straight for Earth. They will kill everyone unless Sailor Saturn trains Gohan to become the fighter able to beat them. Chibiusa cannot stay outside, or she will be captured and swallowed by the beast!" Sailor Pluto snapped and glared at Trunks.

"You don't know anything about me, either! We've fought foes much stronger than you think. This beast would be no match for me!" Trunks glared at her back.

"Trunks… You sound just like your father when I found him in a foresight. You have no knowledge of what you're up against. The beast ate Vegeta!" The room went silent when Setsuna said that, especially Trunks now sweating with nervousness.

Trunks looked into Chibiusa's eyes. She looked so frightened that she would get captured by the Noire as well as going into a dangerous room. Gohan, himself, wondered which would be the better choice for her. She would be safe in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber from the Noire, but there was no way she could possibly withstand the extreme temperatures and gravity inside. If she stayed outside the room, there would be the Noire to worry greatly about.

Trunks looked at her and kissed her forehead softly, "Chibiusa, listen. You're going to come with…"

Suddenly, a loud explosion blasted from outside, interrupting Trunks! Dende scurried into the room and hid behind Trunks, while he embraced Chibiusa tight in his arms. Gohan, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Pluto immediately ran outside to see what was going on. Gohan noticed a trail of fire along the grounds of Kami's Lookout. He noticed there were hundreds of Neru flying around the Lookout, making screechy noises. They had evolved, he thought. But then he felt a powerful ki energy from above, much stronger than both Frieza's and Cell's. He glanced up, and saw a large ghostly figure floating in the air.

"King Xexet! He's come! The Neru had evolved, as well!" Sailor Pluto turned to the others and yelled, "Now, Hotaru! Take Gohan and Chibiusa to the Time Chamber, now! Dende, come with me!"

Gohan and Sailor Saturn dashed towards the door leading to the Time Chamber. They both Trunks lifted up Chibiusa and flew out of the room, following Gohan and Sailor Saturn. Gohan suddenly stopped and turned around and found Dende standing next to Sailor Pluto.

"What are you two waiting for? You have to come with us, too?" Gohan yelled.

"Don't worry about us, Gohan. Dende and I are leaving this planet our own way." Setsuna said and stood firmly.

"We'll come back, Gohan, with the Dragonballs…" Dende winked. Sailor Pluto emitted a blinding light from her Garnet Rod, and they vanished out of nowhere.

"Gohan, come on!" Sailor Saturn shouted.

The door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber began to open slowly. Sailor Saturn was the first to go in. Chibiusa was next, but suddenly turned around to Trunks, running up to him and hugging him tightly.

"Trunks! I don't want to go in… Let me be out here with you and we'll fight them together." Chibiusa said, holding him and her Luna P, and looked up into his eyes.

"Please, Chibiusa. I'll be just fine fighting them all by myself. You have to go in the room, I'm begging you." Trunks kissed her cheek and let go of her slowly. She dashed into the room.

Gohan ran towards the door, then stopped in between the Time Chamber and the world.

"Trunks… I don't have to go in there. I want to be out here, helping you! I'm strong enough, I promise!" Gohan stood with his feet planted in the ground, ready to take on the Neru and the King Xexet.

"Gohan, get in there right now! Leave this to me!" Trunks demanded back.

"NO!" Gohan battle cried and powered up in that spot he was standing in. His hair turned golden and his eyes green once again and he became a Super Saiyan.

"STAY BACK!" Trunks powered up and turned into a Super Saiyan, as well. He held his hand out in front of him, charging a blast of ki on the edge of his palms. Trunks released that ki energy and threw a powerful blast at Gohan. Unable to react in time, the blast hit Gohan and he was knocked back flying. He recovered in seconds and glanced ahead of him and found Trunks closing the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"No…" Gohan fell to his knees and stared at the door. Trunks was behind that door fighting the hundreds of Neru and the King of the Noire. He had no clue how strong their king was, but he felt that he was stronger than both Cell and Frieza, which frightened him. Gohan got on his feet and rushed over to the door to open it, but then suddenly heard somebody crying from behind him, Chibiusa.

She felt really scared. Chibiusa became so worried about Trunks already, especially after seeing all those Neru and the ghostly monster. She grasped her Luna P tight, and sat down on one of the beds inside of the chamber. Gohan walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"He's going to be fine, okay? Trunks is much stronger than you think, Chibiusa. He's only trying to protect you." Gohan smiled and said to her. She looked up to him and tried to smile then wiped away her tears.

"Gohan?" Sailor Saturn asked him from outside. Gohan gasped and looked up. He left the bedroom and looked over to the main training area, where the gravity and temperature was most immense. Sailor Saturn was standing there, in the extremely cold weather. There was a blizzard and glaciers rising all around her, and she simply stood there and watched him.

"S-Sailor Saturn?" Gohan planted his feet in the ground and watched her in awe as she easily stood despite the harsh weather. If it took him, his father, Trunks, Piccolo, and Vegeta, to risk their lives just to stand in the training ground, how did she do it so easily?

"Training will begin right now." Sailor Saturn said.


	14. The Silence Between Them

**Sailor Moon©Naoko Takeuchi**  
><strong>Dragonball Z©Akira Toriyama<strong>

Well, I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting so long. I've been having a few – possibly many - difficulties just writing this story, seeing how my writing ability has evolved since the last chapter. I'll try my best to keep this updated, though you may expect some enormous differences in my writing since the last chapter. Bear in mind that this particular story, also my first one, targets average teenage audiences, which is outside of my current normal mature audience. Nevertheless, enjoy!

Chapter 14

The Silence Between Them

"Come now, Gohan. We mustn't waste any more time." Sailor Saturn shouted from the training area.  
>Gohan took a slight step onto the white training area of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Immediately, he felt frozen. The gravity was so heavy it held him in down in that spot. It wasn't his first time, though it really felt like it right now. He looked ahead of him. Sailor Saturn was standing there like a statue, just waiting for him to get closer to her. He gradually lifted his feet off the ground, taking heavy steps every moment he got closer.<br>In about a minute, Gohan was standing right in front of her now. She continued to stare at him blankly, however.  
>"So, um... Should we start?" Gohan asked a little nervously.<br>"Punch me. As hard as you can. Right now." Sailor Saturn said with her blank expression still on her face.  
>Gohan was shocked for a moment. <em>I can't hit a girl<em>, he thought. He did remember Android 18, but that was some story Trunks told him a while ago and that wasn't even him, it was his future self. He stood and stared at Sailor Saturn blankly, too.  
>"Well, what are you waiting for? We didn't come in here to have a staring contest." Sailor Saturn shook her head a little bit and said.<br>"Look, Hotaru. I don't fight girls. It's just not what I do, please." Gohan replied.  
>"I think you're being too much of a gentleman, now. Did you not see what Frieza and Cell did? They attacked me with their full power and I walked away unscathed. Gohan, you must put aside every feeling holding you back right now and we must get on with this training, understood?" She said furiously.<br>Gohan gulped. He raised his arm up, and softly threw his fist towards Sailor Saturn. However, she took action immediately and raised her Glaive in front of her. She spun it around and knocked Gohan's hand aside, then twirled. With the opposite end of the Glaive, she knocked him on the back of the head, causing him to collapse with the ground! Gohan shook his head violently in great surprise. He turned his head over to Sailor Saturn, just to find her holding the blade edge of the Glaive pointing at his neck!  
>"Not good enough. You were too gentle." Sailor Saturn turned the Glaive around so the blunt side would be facing him, indicating Gohan to take it and help him up. He nodded and grabbed it, and she slowly lifted him back on his feet. "That was quite a disappointment you showed me. Where's that strength you had when you held your own against those two?"<br>"What? You don't mean-?"  
>"Stop going easy on me!" Sailor Saturn shouted, then calmed down, "Setsuna-sama chose you for a reason, Gohan. You must take this more seriously and stop dwelling on your emotions holding you back."<br>Gohan glared a little bit at her upon hearing her. He hated it when people made fun of his emotions, but since this was Hotaru, he was only a little frustrated. He clenched his fist even more.  
>"Alright then. Take this!" Gohan raised his fist again and threw a much faster punch at her now. Sailor Saturn immediately braced herself and locked the Glaive in front of her, blocking Gohan's punch!<br>"Much better, but not good enough. Keep going at it!" Sailor Saturn said and stood in a fighting position. Gohan got into his fighting position, as well.  
>"Here I go, Hotaru!" Gohan grinned a little and threw a one-two punch at her! She blocked them once again by swiftly swinging the Glaive in front of her. However, after Gohan threw the second punch, he suddenly found her ducking to the ground, lowered her leg down and threw it up, kicking him in the stomach! Gohan got knocked back once again, and she held her Glaive against his neck once again.<br>"Try again! It's still not enough." Sailor Saturn stared at him blankly.  
>Gohan grumbled a bit. Sailor Saturn was angering him quite a bit, now. He didn't know Hotaru could be like this, <em>if it was Hotaru<em>. He leaped back onto his feet instantly and hovered into the air. Gohan dashed into her at full speed and delivered a burst of shots from his fists at her. He struggled hard and concentrated on her movements and speed. However, he felt helpless when all he was hitting was the air around her. With every move he made, she evaded him even faster with more agile motions. Sailor Saturn flipped backward, kicked Gohan in the chin, and landed several feet backwards. Gohan fell onto his knees, panting heavily.

"No way… How could you be that fast?" Gohan grunted, while slamming his fist into the ground.

"Gohan…" Sailor Saturn looked down at him as she walked over to him. "You may have all of the raw energy within you, but if you lack the will to fight these menaces from space, you cannot stand a chance against them."

"But seriously, how hard could these people be?"

"You nor your father could handle them at this level of strength you're at."

"Oh, really? You've never even met my father, and you don't know anything about him! He's the strongest fighter in all of the universe, for your information!" Gohan yelled in slight rage as he rose onto his feet again to fight.

"I believe I learned a lot about you beforehand, Gohan." She shook her head and raised the Glaive in front of her. "Now attack me again, this instant."

Gohan let out a battle cry, and planted his feet into the ground. The strength and energy flowed through his entire body as he concentrated his rage into his power. His hair glowed golden, his pupils shined green, and he turned Super Saiyan.

"Come on." Sailor Saturn blinked and stated softly. She took a step back in a fighting position.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Gohan roared and charged towards her even faster than ever. Aiming for her head, he flew into her with a punch straight in front of him. She tilted backward slightly, dodging it. Sailor Saturn impaled the blunt side of her staff into the ground, grasping the handle and spun around, kicking him.

He was knocked back several meters behind her. Sailor Saturn turned around with her Glaive pointing at him once again, and she glared at Gohan in pity. There was a little blood rushing down his cheek now, but with a simple wipe from his arm, he shook it off and rose to his feet once more. Anger slowly flowed through his entire body, turning into slight rage. With fury, he dashed once more towards Sailor Saturn, and threw one more barrage of blows towards her.

Sailor Saturn didn't seem to feel frightened by Gohan's efforts at all. With grace, she twirled around with her staff, dodging every one of his moves. This angered Gohan even more. How is it even possible for somebody to be this fast? He thought. This couldn't be just raw speed alone, however. Gohan was suddenly shocked when he lost concentration of the fight, and she had already knocked him over once more with a kick and her Glaive next to his neck.

"You lack too much concentration, Gohan. With this effort, you would still be easily triumphed by Cell, let alone Frieza." Sailor Saturn looked down at Gohan with shame now.

Gohan was getting more than frustrated with her criticism now. He recalled many of his past fights. Nappa, Frieza, and Cell all had berated his skills at fighting, but Sailor Saturn was the worst. She was stronger than all three of them, and her mockery seemed more truthful than anybody else he's fought. He looked into her beautiful yet sharp violet eyes. There was pity in them. Gohan could tell that she looked down on him with strong pity.

He shook his head violently, and swiped the Glaive away from his neck! Sailor Saturn took a step backward and watched him. Gohan wiped a little sweat off his forehead, and glanced at her, then immediately charged at her once again!

There was no difference in this try, now. Gohan was knocked over again, but in seconds he had risen. Another attempt to hit her, but resulted in another failure. The same routine happened every minute for the next what seemed to be several hours. He constantly got up with his nigh-endless stamina, using every bit of strength in him just to touch her. _Keep trying Gohan. Get up, you must try again! Stop holding back!_ Sailor Saturn yelled all these things at him. Eventually, as training began to move forward, she started using her Glaive more. There were slash marks all over Gohan's arms and legs now, from nearly failed attempts to dodge her strikes.

He was losing almost all his energy by now. He had to save his energy in order to continue fighting her. However, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was now getting really dark. Gohan got up once more, but this time Sailor Saturn did not move.

"What's the matter? Did I finally tire you out?" Gohan chuckled a bit as he slowly got onto his feet again, this time all covered in wounds.

"No, you fool. Your training is complete for today." Sailor Saturn replied softly and closed her eyes.

Gohan grumbled, "Call me a fool again…" Without raising a fist, he turned around and walked away from the training grounds of the chamber, and lost his Super Saiyan form.

On the way back, he sighed in both relief and utter disappointment. He was glad to be through fighting her for tonight, but that wasn't just it. Gohan felt even more embarrassed for losing to a girl. Above all, Gohan was so surprised that she trained him even more intensely today than his own father did. He did not remember one day inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber when he finished with so many wounds all over him.

Ahead of him, Gohan saw Chibiusa wrapped in a blanket on the bed. He knew she felt cold and helpless, and he wanted to help her. Not in this condition, he thought. He went straight to the bathtub, took off his clothes and threw a towel over his shoulder, and hopped in the bath. His eyes were near-shut, and Gohan was groaning ever couple seconds in pain while trying to wash his wounded spots. He shook his head and dumped it in the water. Gohan felt like the most miserable person on the planet, or the Time Chamber, for that matter…

He finished almost a half hour later of lounging in the bath. Gohan almost fell asleep in his own misery, he thought, but he got out of the tub immediately. He dried himself off slowly and slipped on his clothes once again. Limping a little, he progressed towards the bedroom of the Time Chamber. His eyes were half-shut, and he felt his entire body crumbling. Gohan could stumble now at any moment from his exhaustion. _A good rest is all I need._

He went into that room, ready to crash onto the bed any moment. Chibiusa was already fast asleep by now, and she appeared to be in deep slumber. Gohan walked over to the unoccupied bed, but suddenly found someone else lying in there! It was Hotaru, not Sailor Saturn this time, lying down restlessly on the bed. Her eyes were slightly open, somewhat red like Gohan's now from all the exhaustion, supposedly. He stared down at her, feeling a little grief within him.

"H-Hotaru, are you okay?" Gohan murmured as he placed the edge of his hand on her forehead.

"N-No..." She replied very faintly. Hotaru gently held Gohan's wrist, taking his hand off her forehead.

Gohan shook his head a little bit and took a seat on the bed. He leaned down to glimpse at her face. She still looked horrible exhausted, but her beauty could still be seen. He grasped both her shoulders and helped her sit up some. When she was at his level sitting up now, he slowly began to whisper in repetition: _Take a deep breath, and calm down._

"You're not really helping…" Hotaru abruptly whispered. Gohan frowned in disapproval in reply.

"Get a hold of yourself, Hotaru. You've been training me for hours already, and you can't be so hard on yourself right now." Gohan demanded.

"It's not that. There's more to her than just that…" Hotaru replied silently. Gohan's furious expression faded. He now looked more confused now.

"W-what is it, then?" Gohan asked a little nervously. He wondered, himself, what she was thinking of. He looked closer into her eyes, and saw more than just pain. _It was fear_. It was a kind of fear that Gohan couldn't interpret for himself.

"Did I tell you already, Gohan?" Hotaru turned to him fully, now, staring straight into his eyes. "The pain and struggle I go through as the Sailor Scout of Destruction, it's mainly the demon that she can really turn into, and it's my responsibility to contain her…" Hotaru leaned towards him. Just like Gohan, her body seemed to be failing her, too.

"What are you saying, Hotaru?" Gohan said as he folded his arms around her.

"If I lose control of what she may become to be, she will end up destroying billions of lives. Possibly even more than what the Noire could ever do. It's paining me more with every transformation, and I'm afraid she will even take the measure of killing you, Gohan…"

Gohan held his breath in surprise. He knew it. _Sailor Saturn definitely would want to kill him_. Gohan took both of her hands and held them together in front of him.

"She was just training me, is all..."

"She wouldn't be if I ever-" Hotaru suddenly hallucinated! She collapsed into Gohan, and buried her head into his chest.

"Hotaru!" Gohan shouted as he tightly wrapped his arms around her. He looked down at her and noticed a clear white tear rush down her cheek.

They were silent for several moments. Gohan stared directly at the wall, while Hotaru was laying helplessly on him. Hoping to comfort her a little more, Gohan slowly stroked her raven-dark hair and hummed softly.

"Gohan..." Hotaru whispered.

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind sharing... What is your gravest memory?" Hotaru rose a little bit and looked straight into his eyes. Gohan froze in shock.

"Um, why do you want to know that?" Gohan said as he shivered a little bit. Hotaru paused for several moments, just staring into Gohan's eyes. She finally spoke:

"Y-you... You saw me lose my daddy from what happened back at the school, right?"

"Yes, I did... And I'm sorry-"

"No, you don't have to be sorry." Hotaru interrupted.

"Then why are you asking me this? I mean, I don't have to hide it from you I just want to know."

Hotaru leaned straight and said softly, "I-I feel like you've already done so much for me, Gohan... A-and I want to help you, too. Have you had a friend whom you could share your feelings and emotions with? Because I haven't..." Hotaru slanted her head downward.

"Um..." Gohan looked aside, then back, "I'm not even sure if I have that many friends to go to. A-and since you said you just wanna help me in return, I guess there's no harm in telling you."

"Close your eyes."

"Wait, wha?" Gohan blushed.

"Close your eyes, _please_."

Gohan shrugged, and he did so. In his own mind, he tried to figure out what could be the most dreadful of all his memories. It had to be something to share with Hotaru, and-. Gohan's train of thought ended when he suddenly felt his lips being pressed upon! He slowly opened his eyes a bit and noticed Hotaru- was kissing him. He felt stunned, and couldn't wiggle. Gohan felt the urge to move back out of this awkward move. No, he felt. Gohan wrapped his right arm around her, and took her hand with his left. He placed her hand on top of his heart, and they both kissed softly.

Gohan felt a rush going through his head. He could see a solid image of his father dying within Cell's hand, sacrificing his life without a second thought. He was such an unselfish and heroic figure, and it turned out to be nobody else but Gohan's own father. Gohan felt a tear running down his cheek. The man he most loved and admired felt like he died only yesterday to him. His heart could crumble all over again upon witnessing such a site.

Several more moments went by. They were both perfectly silent and motionless. Gohan had his eyes sealed shut. He kept dwelling on the fact this was his first real kiss. He was completely relaxed, and he slowly stroked his hand down her hair softly.

Hotaru suddenly backed away. Gohan's eyes flung open, and he stared at Hotaru. She had her hands covering her entire face in agony. Gohan raised his hand to touch her arm. He silently asked her:

"W-what happened, Hotaru?" Gohan said. He had completely forgotten he just kissed her a minute before, and was back to wondering what she was thinking and how did he see such a strong image of his father dying.

"I have an ability to read minds, Gohan..." Hotaru whispered painfully, "And I saw your father, too..."

"You saw my dad? But that's exactly what I saw, too." Gohan looked at her in confusion.

"Precisely..." Hotaru leaned against him, "And I saw what he did... I wish I could be brave just like you and your father. Your daddy must have been a strong man at heart."

Gohan felt moved by Hotaru's words. He smiled a little bit as he began to tear again. He noticed at that moment Hotaru looked up at him, and she raised her hand to his face to wipe away a tear. He smiled down at her, and laid back against the rear of the bed. She laid down on top of him, her head laying on top of his heart, and she closed her eyes slowly. She whispered to him:

"Will she have to train you again tomorrow, Gohan?"

"Yes, Hotaru. It's for the best for both of us. I have to learn how to fight these monsters before things get worst." Gohan nuzzled into her hair. "Please help me tomorrow, Hotaru."

"I will." Hotaru whispered to him as she slowly drift to sleep.


	15. Meanwhile

**Sailor Moon©Naoko Takeuchi**

**Dragonball Z©Akira Toriyama**

I really hope to work hardcore on this now that it's summertime. :D

BTW I am considering remastering every Chapter up-to-date with improved writing, grammar, and potentially minor plot and story changes. If you support me in doing this, then please leave your review with your opinion!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Meanwhile…**

"Come on and take me!" Trunks roared out loud towards the hundreds, possibly thousands, of Neru flocking upon Kami's Lookout.

As soon as they came closer to him, their shape distinguished from the night sky better. He gazed at every last one of them – looking very much different from before – with wings and much more muscular. With every one that landed, they raised their arms and slowly moved towards him. He gritted his teeth in anger, awaiting for the first one to reach him. _No, I can't wait anymore. _He shaped a small ball of ki in his hands, and without hesitation he flung his arms in front of him, creating a blast eradicating all of the creatures directly in front of him.

The Neru appeared to be more provoked upon this action. They were charging towards him now, raising their hands – now with claws – up in front of them. Trunks molded two more spheres of ki in his hands, and threw them towards the emerging beasts. Again, more of the Neru were completely destroyed upon two charged blasts from him. The clearness of the grounds of Kami's Lookout was ended upon the landing of dozens more Neru to take their place. Their screeches were deafening, and so frightening even Trunks shivered a little bit.

"I'm not scared of you! Keep 'em coming!" Trunks formed more ki in his hands, but this time jolted his arms forward in a barrage of moves. Ki blasts were flying everywhere, killing a Neru with every blast ignited. He continued this routine for what seemed to be minutes, but there seemed to be no end to the creatures of darkness approaching him.

One hand, gripping tightly, latched onto Trunks' wrist. There was a Neru that grabbed a hold him! Trunks struggled to break free from its grip, but couldn't without effort. He immediately became bewildered by the improved strength of these beings. The Neru suddenly attempted to bring its ferocious-looking claws down on him! Trunks raised his hand in retaliation, seizing the wrist of the Neru, and immediately threw him over his shoulder. He swung this creature around him, attempting to shoo and knock away the approaching wave of Neru. He let go of it, allowing it to fly into the crowd, and soared upward as they began to pounce on him again.

Trunks soared directly towards the sky. The many Neru on the Lookout abandoned their stances in order to chase him. He peered downward, shocked by the numerous beasts scurrying after him. He lowered his hands downward, his palms facing directly towards the wave, and hundreds of tiny ki blasts began flying out of his hands! The Neru were pelted one after another with these mini ki blasts. Eventually, several burning corpses were landing onto the Lookout, turning into ashes upon contact with the floor.

Trunks suddenly felt a tight grip coming from behind him! A Neru, much bigger than him, enveloped its arms under his armpits and holding him in a locked position.

"Get off of me you darn scum!" Trunks shrieked angrily as he attempted to struggle.

He stopped struggling when all of a sudden when he noticed in front of him, the Neru were growing in numbers. In every direction he looked, there was a winged black beast, lusting for his demise. His heart raced, he looked at them all with rage, and he clenched his fists with sheer fury.

"You won't get Gohan and the others! I won't let you hurt them!" Trunks struggled even further, trying to break his arms free of the tight grip of this one Neru.

The Neru holding him suddenly wailed in pain! He turned his head slightly and noticed its backside was burning. It immediately released Trunks, and suddenly dropped to the distant ground. Trunks, at that moment, felt another source of powerful energy coming from somewhere. He turned to that direction where he sensed it, now laying his eyes upon a feminine figure – blonde hair and wearing blue garments and jeans. He knew who this was at a first sight.

"Android 18?" Trunks remarked. He did not expect one of his former enemies to be teaming up with him, especially at a time like this. He really wanted to know where on this Earth she's been after the conflict with Cell. He smirked a bit, "Good to see you've joined the good guys for once!"

"Didn't expect to see me here, kid? Well, don't get used to it." She grudgingly replied as she raised her hands opposite direction of him. There were Neru approaching her, this time. She scoffed, "What amateurs," and immediately fired tiny ki blasts at a much faster rate than Trunks did towards the swarming beasts. Again, Neru were being killed one after another.

"They may be tougher but they sure can't last as long!" Trunks hovered in place and kept his body perfectly still. He let the energy flow through his body again as he powered up. When he noticed more Neru swarming towards him, he released all that energy with one final stage in powering up. The incoming Neru blacked away slightly from this powerful wave of power being emitted by Trunks.

While Android 18 dealt with her share of the Neru, Trunks braced himself for his own. One creature flew directly into him from the side. He thrust his knee to his right, inflicted a heavy blow into the creature's stomach. He had to dispose of that one immediately when two more were coming towards him. He flipped backwards, performing a somersault-like maneuver, and kicked the two incoming monsters in the chin. Three more approached him from behind. He turned around and was welcomed with several blows from the beasts. He retaliated, avoiding all contact from their fists. He carefully examined their every move and swung his arms in directions to block the three monsters' flurry of attacks. Trunks finally got the attacking monsters in an identical position, grabbing a hold of one of their hands with his own. He threw his fist at the one to his far left, and flung his foot upward at the one to his far right. His blows overwhelmed the monsters and they immediately fell. The one in front of him remained suddenly had its hands above its head. It brought down its hands upon Trunks, causing him to drop directly downward.

He felt the Neru's hands begin to grip his body, one after the other. Their embraces grew to become more painful as time went on. Trunks opened his eyes after being temporarily knocked out from the blow, and realized there were about six Neru clung onto him! Many of them were reaching their claws out, scraping his body in one place after the other. The others were punching him in several parts of his body, with their fists impaling into his skin.

Enduring this pain, he attempted to retaliate. Angrily, he crossed his arms over his chest, allowing energy to flow throughout his entire body. He flung his arms outward, and all that energy he gained was released onto the beasts holding him! Their bodies immediately disintegrated upon contact with this explosive wave!

Trunks glanced over his shoulder and found Android 18. She was still firing blasts at the creatures approaching her, when all of a sudden one Neru flew from behind her with its fist held high.

"18, look out!" Trunks bellowed to her.

It was too late, however. The moment she gave him her attention, the Neru had already punched her from behind! She flew back several meters, but was caught by another creature. It held her straight in front of it, clutching her forearms tightly, then immediately drove its knee into her back. She screamed in pain, but to make things worse, another Neru hovered in front of her afterwards, throwing punches to her face.

"18!" Trunks shouted frightfully as he immediately charged towards the Neru torturing her. However, another Neru cut off his path! It was the exact same Neru – appearing more brute than the other Neru – whom knocked him out for a short time just a minute ago.

Trunks clenched his fist and threw a swift punch towards it. The Neru grabbed his wrist with ease! He took his other hand to punch him, but once again his fist was caught. Infuriated even more, he threw his knee up, colliding with its chin. The monster let go of him, but all it simply did was brush off a little blood – greenish in color – off of its mouth. It then responded with a heavy punch into Trunks' gut! Trunks was devastated by this pain and how much hurt it did onto him. He concluded, _the Neru have all evolved to be stronger than Frieza, and just one could be enough to destroy the planet._ He returned his mindset towards the battle, but noticed a tiny stream of blood running down his chin. He wiped it off but at that moment realized five enormous scratch marks on his arm! _This fight is becoming more vicious by the moment._

The brute Neru attempted to throw another punch at him! This time, Trunks raised his hand and blocked this punch. It raised its fist, but before it could try to punch him again, he severely twisted the wrist of the one fist he grabbed a hold of. The creature screeched tremendously as Trunks drove his fist straight into it chest. His punch went through the chest of this creature, causing light-greenish blood to sap onto his arm! He pulled his arm out, gazing horrified at the sight of lots of blood covering his arm – with even some covering his face.

He remembered that Android 18 was still in peril. He looked upward, noticing she was taking a huge beating from the beasts! Trunks shut his eyes and raised his hand above him – his palm pointing towards the two Neru. In an instant, two ki blasts flew in opposite directions, colliding with the two creatures simultaneously. However, he felt an enormous rush of pain coming from his back! One Neru had scraped his back with its razor sharp claws. He turned around, enraged, and launched his leg at high speeds towards the creature, impacting with its head and suddenly throwing its head off its shoulders!

Trunks stared in horror at the sight of his act of extreme violence. As the decapitated corpse fell to the ground, he felt the energy within him beginning to drop rapidly. He looked upon himself, with his entire body covered in his own blood, the blood of the Neru, various wounds covering different portions of his body, and enormous scars.

Android 18 was now falling from the sky. He looked at her direction, flew towards her gently, and caught her in both his arms. Her face and body, too, was covered in several beat marks from the fighting. He stared directly in front of him at the mounting Neru forces. _The fight was much, much longer than he felt it to be._

Trunks could no longer retain his Super Saiyan form from his battle-worn state. His hair returned to its white pigment, along with his eyes. He remained afloat in that one spot, just staring down at 18's nearly broken body. The Neru were mysteriously not attacking him anymore. Trunks paid no attention to that fact, however, and continued to helplessly float in midair. The Neru surrounding him continued to screech in humor of this supposed defeat.

"What a tremendous display of power you've shown there, child!" A deep, male voice rang out through the numerous screeches. Trunks' face flung upward, searching for this voice. The presence of this being came closer, "I did not expect for you to survive that long against my newly evolved Neru." Trunks now locked onto the source of this voice.

There was a figure in an undefined shape - a ghost, presumably - flying towards him this very moment. Trunks realized the extremely high ki radiance coming from this ghostly being. It was cloaked in a large robe of shadowy gas, and its face could not be seen. The Neru completely stopped with the screeching at this moment, and the atmosphere was completely silent.

"King Xexet, I assume? You must be the punk who's behind all this, hm?" Trunks mocked in a bitter manner.

"Why yes, Trunks. You must know your enemy well." Xexet replied in his dark, dreadful tone of voice. Trunks' eyes widened a little upon hearing his name.

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"Of course, I met up with your father along the way here."

"You WHAT?" Trunks roared.

"He was pathetic, along with his several other friends joining along in the trip. You were wise to have stayed back here on Earth to defend your beloved planet, only to escape the same fate your father did..." The ghostly Xexet suddenly began to solidify in his entire figure. His cloak became solid, his specter body became flesh, and he grew very long hair from his head in a strong silverish color. Xexet was now a perfect humanoid, very masculine looking, appearing to be in his late twenties or so, and covered in dark, dusky garments and holding his cloak against his side.

"I demand you tell me what happened, or you're gonna have to deal with me!" Trunks retorted.

"Calm down, boy. I do not mean you any harm..._right now_. If you choose to fight me this instant, be prepared to be badly overpowered." Xexet said in a voice now sounding more natural and human. His little grin that Trunks had noticed upon his transformation into a human began to turn into a wicked frown. There was even more energy wafting around Xexet now, causing his power level to rise rapidly according to Trunks' Saiyan instinct. Trunks finally concluded that he'd be no match for Xexet in this shape, especially not up against someone with an incalculable power reading now.

"I have no energy to fight you right now... But when I do get it back, I'm going to kill you once and for all."

"You have no respect for your elders, do you, Trunks? By no means did I want to confront you in a violent manner. Now will you please, just listen-?"

"You just sent your army of these hundreds of Neru to ambush me and my friends! Next, you leave me and this helpless fighter outflanked in fighting this horde," Trunks jerked his head down at Android 18. Glaring back, "You want my respect? Dream on, pal!" Trunks angrily yelled.

"Fine, then. I may as well feed another one to the Beast, then." Xexet whispered. Trunks gasped.

"Who is it?" Trunks nervously asked.

"Come along with me." Xexet hovered over to Trunks with his hand directly out in front of him. Trunks tried to back away, but it was too late and Xexet already laid a hand on his forehead. He was flashed with a sudden outburst of light upon contact with his hand, but the light faded almost instantly.

* * *

><p>Trunks dropped Android 18 in horror. He was now in a colossal room, very dark and much bigger than a hundred football fields. It was almost like a dome, but only expanding across a seemingly endless perimeter. There were various levels and platforms within this area, with Neru and others roaming the area. Some were wearing heavy armor and wielding weapons while others appeared to be mechanics, engineers, or workers. Directly in front of him stood Xexet, and even more surprising, Rouge. She hadn't changed since the last time he saw her, only there was more brilliance in her hair color this time - lustrous red. Immediately upon arrival in this peculiar realm, she welcomed him with a disgusting hiss. He shot a glare back at her in return.<p>

"Welcome, Trunks! Welcome to the ship of the Noire." Xexet announced.

"I don't suppose you guys can do with a little more light here?" Trunks mocked rudely.

"Shut it, boy." Rouge snapped. Xexet calmly placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Without saying a word, Xexet held his hand up high. A large bolt of lightning sprung out of his pointer finger, colliding with the ceiling. The lightning bolt reflected off of the ceiling and struck the ground behind him and Rouge. The Neru and workers within the vicinity suddenly began to act wild, and scurry all over the area away from the area the lightning struck. Right on top of that area lied a crevice, but slowly it began to crack open very rapidly. The hole within the floors eventually broke open to a massive size, spanning about a hundred meters in length! Just on the edge of this pit stood Xexet and Rouge.

"Cool, so you destroyed part of your ship? So what?" Trunks mocked again.

"No, I simply opened the cage of the Beast. You're standing before its mouth right now, hence we may feed it whatever it pleases. Just like your friend, Cell, it feeds on the power of the consumed and makes it apart of his own. Are you afraid, yet?" Xexet explained.

"Nah." Trunks tried to show no expression in his face.

"Then how about we have a volunteer?" Rouge interrupted. She raised her hand slowly, but suddenly Trunks realized that Android 18 was floating in midair now! Trunks looked at 18, frightened. Unable to move a muscle in his shock, she hovered helplessly over the pit, displaying no reaction or movement. In an instant, she dropped down into the pit. Trunks flew upward to look down at 18's condition, but only to find her being slowly eaten by this enormous creature. She looked as if she were drowning in quicksand, and the force pulling her in was simply devastating.

"18!" Trunks yelled out to her and attempted to fly over the pit.

Rouge proclaimed suddenly, "Once you get close enough, you won't be able to escape its pull! The mouth of the Beast is just like a black hole, and you have no chance of stopping it!" Trunks paused and continued to stare downward, but 18 was out of sight now. He landed back on his feet, now standing before both the pit and Xexet.

"So now you have a glimpse of what the Behemoth is capable of now, don't you, Trunks?" Xexet said solemnly.

"Yeah..." Trunks murmured, "So what happens to her?"

"Well, she dies of course. The Beast's method of absorption works much differently from your past foe, Cell." Xexet said. Trunks shot a resentful look towards Xexet and Rouge. He felt the anger building up in him immensely, almost to a point he could annihilate all within this ship now. Nevertheless, he was still short on energy and could not fight in his condition.

"You know, boy, I'm sure you're aware of the weakness the Beast holds. Perhaps if you turned the girls over-..."

She suddenly stopped talking! Trunks turned his head to her and noticed Xexet had his hand grasping her mouth. He looked at her disdainfully and immediately threw her over the pit! Trunks watched as Rouge now fall aimlessly towards the death trap of the Behemoth's mouth. Unlike Android 18, she was screaming and wailing loudly in panic and fear. He watched her as she struggled her way out of the terror, but the darkness kept pulling her in. The last remnant of her he saw was her hand, reaching out for rescue she could never hope to receive.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Trunks bellowed at Xexet.

"She's merely been an annoying wretch to me this entire time. I _loved_ her at one point, but couldn't stand the overwhelming amounts of failures and disobeying she's done to me over the years. I would've let your friend, the android, lived had it not been for her recklessness. The last good thing she ever did for me was to give up nearly all of her power to proceed with the evolution stage of all of the Neru. Otherwise, she would've escaped the pull of the Beast with ease." Xexet replied calmly.

"You're a sick person, you know that?" Trunks insulted.

"Watch your language, boy. Why don't you look ahead of you?"

Trunks did so. This time there was a blue-haired woman standing there, holding a young baby with white hair like he, both unconscious and being held by two heavily armored Neru. He became enraged immediately. The woman and boy standing across the pit on the other end were none other his own mother and himself, Bulma and baby Trunks.

"You wouldn't want to see them perish, would you?" Xexet said and placed his hand on Trunks' shoulder.

Trunks whispered, "W-why are you doing this...? Why are you getting the people I care about involved now?" He looked up to him now angrily and roared, "Why is someone so twisted and psychotic as you doing this?"

"Do you want me to tell you a story, Trunks?" Xexet said.

"No... I'm gonna kill you right now."

"I promise I will not harm your mother or yourself. With your father out of the picture, I shall spare your mother if you do only one thing for me." Xexet calmly explained. Trunks fell to his knees and stared straight down into the pit.

"If you keep your promise, sure..." Trunks lost his stance completely at that moment. He no longer cared about the world now, he only wanted his mother and his young self to survive. Trunks couldn't feel the environment around him any longer nor think for himself. _He felt lost, absolutely in the doldrums_.

"It's about time I tell you my side of the story..."


	16. Thunderstruck

**Sailor Moon©Naoko Takeuchi**

**Dragonball Z©Akira Toriyama**

Didn't expect me to make another chapter so soon?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Thunderstruck**

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HAAAAA!" Super Saiyan Gohan roared deafeningly as he fired the mighty kamehameha wave from his palms. Blazing across a whole kilometer of training ground within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, it collided with an iceberg in the middle of the ground that was nearly the size of a small mountain. Upon impact, it immediately collapsed, along with bits and pieces of it being completely annihilated within the blast.

"Very good, Gohan, but you could be better. Try putting every bit of your rage into one blast. You've done so in your fight with Cell, but now you must repeat that in all of your future fights." Sailor Saturn criticized solemnly as she stood behind him. Gohan replied with a brief nod. He raised his hands out in front of him once more, this time with his eyes closed. He pulled them back against his waist, and waited patiently for the wave of ki to mold in his hands.

Gohan felt the flow of the anger rush through his veins. This feeling of resentment wandered throughout every corner of his body, slowly stockpiling into his spirit. He remembered the death of his father from their battle with Cell, the death of Hotaru's parents at his hands, too. All of these thoughts blended together in helping him merge his ki together in forming a kamehameha wave.

But there was something else he wanted to feel more than the others… It was Xexet, this enemy he's never seen or ever heard of. He could only picture right now a deformed image of Cell fighting his friend outside the Time Chamber right now. _It was useless_, he thought. Gohan couldn't come up with the slightest idea of this guy, other than that he was the master of Rouge.

_Concentrate, concentrate…_

Gohan released all of the energy in his hands and shot the mighty beam of ki in front of him! The wave seemed to be at least twice the size of the last one he just fired, with even more destructive power than the last. The huge amount of recoil from firing the blast knocked him over immediately! He couldn't tell at all where the ki wave flew off to, but all that mattered to him was he fired it successfully. Gohan laid on his back and gazed upward at the mildly blurry sky. The recoil had still beaten him, though he felt to be recovering quickly.

"Gohan? Are you okay?" Sailor Saturn whispered to him as she kneeled next to him.

Gohan chuckled, "Of course I'm alright! Only goes to show how out of shape I am since I've last been in here."

Without Sailor Saturn's help, Gohan leaped onto his feet and braced himself for another round of training. She smiled a little and nodded at him. With a small wave of her Glaive, she signaled him to perform a flight around the premises of the Time Chamber within a certain Time Limit. She established many signals of training ever since they both arrived into this room.

Over these past couple months within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan realized that this training was much more enjoyable to him than from his first impression of Sailor Saturn. Although she had trained him much more vigorously than her father did, he knew there was another side of her intense training. He certainly felt much more accomplished and improved with every training session, but only with Sailor Saturn he felt to have a greater control of his powers. _Could this be because of her very similar situation with Hotaru's control over Sailor Saturn? _Gohan asked this question to himself every night.

Gohan would also think of every night in this training room a fun experience, too. He couldn't figure out how, but Sailor Saturn would transform back into Hotaru every night. He and she would embrace upon witnessing her transformation, and even Chibiusa would join in a group hug, too. It often got dark and cold every night in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but the three remained carefree about that fact. Gohan would tell the girls funny and scary stories that his father had told him while growing up. Hotaru would blush and giggle when he told them these stories. Chibiusa loved showing the others tricks and jokes with her Transformation Pen and even Luna P.

He was certainly having a great time in both his training and spending quality time with the girls. But like all training periods, there was a time to conclude…

"Gohan." Sailor Saturn whispered to him.

"Yeah?" Gohan replied while planting heavily. His hands were attached onto his knees and he could only struggle to look upward. He brushed off his heavy sweat simultaneously while trying to get a breath in. He had lost count of the number of days, weeks, or months he was locked within these training grounds. Ever since day one, it's almost as if he was being put through hell with Sailor Saturn which was much different from his father's training.

His vision was a little distorted, but he caught a decent yet blurry image of Sailor Saturn's face. He was shocked all of a sudden, when he now realized that she was smiling at him.

"You've been working in an exemplary fashion these past several months…" Sailor Saturn exclaimed.

Gohan paused in his thinking for a brief moment. _Several months? Has it really been that long?_ He was in awe of how much time had passed since the moment Hotaru had transformed and forced him into training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber – at least what it felt like to him.

"Good one… Eheh…" Gohan collapsed onto his knees and chuckled to himself.

"Not at all." The smile on Sailor Saturn's face disappeared, "In fact, I've been proud of your efforts up until this day."

"Huh?" Gohan looked up to her in a more serious manner now, "Is it really time to go, now?"

Sailor Saturn nodded and grasped her Silence Glaive strongly next to her. She continuously stared down at Gohan. He saw in her eyes a sense of solemnity arousing her. This look she gave him somehow signaled him to stand up before her, and he did so. He felt something fishy, however, while rising. There was still a huge influx of energy flowing through him, and he felt much stronger than ever before right now.

"Is something bothering you?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"Kinda…"

Sailor Saturn giggled a little. Gohan was shocked to see her giggling – something he didn't expect at all from her personality. She finally spoke, "Look at yourself, silly."

Gohan looked down at his feet. Nothing. He checked his legs, clothes, torso. Still nothing. He glanced upward and found his hair was still glowing bright yellow!

"No way, I'm still a Super Saiyan?" Gohan jumped and floated in midair in surprise.

"Why, of course! I had to prepare you much further than you did with Cell. It's only fair I give you the same training as your father, Goku, had done. But even better news in your favor… Even though you're only a Super Saiyan at present, your energy level has surpassed even Cell's from your final battle with him. Just imagine what you could do with the Super Saiyan Two form." Sailor Saturn explained, continuously gazing at Gohan.

Gohan started throwing punches in midair, and was astounded by the immense speed of his moves. He began to dash through every corner of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and returned to the same spot in under a second. He was greatly flabbergasted by the amount of improvement he's been through since day one.

Sailor Saturn looked at him, "Are you ready, Gohan?"

Gohan nodded back with a smile, "You bet I am…"

Sailor Saturn returned the smile, but then suddenly held her arms out apart. Her entire body began glowing brightly, emitting throughout the entire Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Gohan covered his eyes briefly, shielding himself from the intense light. The light vanished in a couple moments, and Gohan moved away his arm to see who was there. It was just Hotaru, standing timidly in the same spot where Sailor Saturn was just standing.

Gohan smiled and descended onto the ground. He could tell she was feeling exhausted from all the effort the put into her transformation as Sailor Saturn. She collapsed into his arms, closing her eyes. Gohan lifted her up with both of his arms, and headed towards the door of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. However, Chibiusa was standing in the way – appearing in a bossy position – tossing a tiny green object up and down in her hand.

"Chibiusa, what's up?" Gohan asked awkwardly.

"Oh, nothing. Hotaru told me to give you this before we got out of this big dump. Here, take it!" Chibiusa giggled a little and threw it straight towards Gohan's face!

Gohan was surprised in an instant! His eyes widened a lot and his jaw dropped somewhat. He tried to identify this tiny green thing she threw at him, but within seconds concluded it was just a senzu bean. He leaped upward to catch the bean in midair with his mouth, still holding Hotaru gently. He crunched on it for a few seconds, then slowly swallowed it.

"Oh, come on!" Chibiusa pouted, "But you should've seen the look on your face!" Chibiusa laughed.

"Eh-heh…" Gohan nervously chuckled, "So what makes this place a dump, anyway?"

"It's hot, then it gets _cold_! I have to cook almost everything, and I can't even cook… What girl would wanna live in this place for a whole year?" Chibiusa scoffed and crossed her arms, looking away.

"Aren't you excited to get out now? We can actually help Trunks! Now that Hotaru and I are fit and prepared for the worse, the world is practically saved already!" Gohan happily remarked.

"Let's just see how good you became, buddy boy!" Chibiusa planted her fists in her hips and winked at him.

Chibiusa was the first to reach the door first. Gohan followed shortly after, and by then she was already pushing the doors open. The outside world then welcomed the three to a strong and beautiful radiance from the sun.

"We're finally out of there! Fresh air at last!" Chibiusa shouted in joy.

"Alright! Lets see just how well Trunks handled the-…"

"Um, Gohan?" Chibiusa interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Something's not right about this place…"

"I don't feel anything wrong with…" The brilliant sunlight that had invited them outside begin to vanish as they entered the real world, now. Gohan looked in front of him, "Oh no…"

Gohan and Chibiusa were gazing upon Kami's Lookout, appearing to be very broken and demolished. There were a few corpses of fallen Neru – in their evolved stage – scattered across the grounds. Various holes from damages were seen throughout the floors, and even under the mini temple they were standing under was slightly destroyed. Chibiusa buried her face in Gohan's leg, trying not to even look at the horror that was before them.

"Does this mean that…? D-does this mean…?" Gohan shivered, frightened, in trying to describe the scene he was looking at.

"You're way too optimistic, Gohan!" Trunks' voice rang from behind him! Before Gohan could even turn around to see where he was, he was hit with a huge burst of heat from behind! It launched him forward, knocking himself and the girls into the middle of the Lookout grounds, now.

Gohan was still holding onto Hotaru tightly, but realized that Chibiusa had let go of him! He looked to his side, and noticed that she was lying down on the floor helplessly, hugging her Luna P tightly. Gohan noticed something even more crucial: The Silver Crystal, attached to a chain, was hanging off her wrist. Gohan forgot that she had it all this time.

"Hand over the Silver Crystal and Hotaru right now, Gohan!" Trunks bellowed to him. He was glaring straight towards Gohan with utmost anger. He continued, "I don't want to have to fight you, but for your sake and everyone's sake, hand them over to me!"

"What's gotten into you, Trunks?" Gohan rose to stand, still holding Hotaru.

"You clearly haven't been out here enough to learn a single thing about the enemy! You have to lend me the girls now or I'm gonna have to _kill you_!" Trunks said, with hints of panic in his voice.

Gohan tried to observe Trunks' position right now. He wasn't wearing his jacket, and was in his black jeans and muscle shirt. There were numerous scars all over his body, but they appeared to be completely healed. He then thought, _he could only have gotten all those wounds from the following day, but he doesn't have a single scratch on him_?

Trunks' energy skyrocketed in an instant! His haired glowed a bright yellow color and his muscles grew, making him into a Super Saiyan.

"One last warning, Gohan! I know you won't give them up to me so easily, so I'll tell you one last time to give them both to me… I don't want to make this more painful than it already is!" Trunks' facial expression began to fill with rage.

Gohan fidgeted a little, "Trunks… What are you doing?" He stared at Trunks for almost a minute. Gohan was confused now what his friend had gone through during the time he and the girls were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It was nighttime when they went in, and daytime when they came out. This meant that at least twelve hours had gone by since they went in.

"TIME'S UP!" Trunks roared suddenly and dashed towards Gohan at massively hypersonic speeds. Trunks threw a punch, driving straight into Gohan's face. Gohan had dropped Hotaru and had been flung back several hundred feet.

Gohan recovered his position fast and locked himself in position in midair. He glanced upward only to find Trunks was still charging at him! Before he could respond, Trunks punched Gohan across his cheek and immediately thrust his knee into his stomach. Gohan was overwhelmed by Trunks' two heavy blows into his body, and began to limp slightly. Trunks then hit Gohan on the back of his neck, causing Gohan to plummet straight downward!

Gohan lost his vision for a brief second. Trying to regain his consciousness, he noticed a huge source of ki was descending towards the ground with him! It was Trunks! Trunks immediately attempted to punch Gohan with both his fists, but Gohan was able to react in time and grab a hold of both of Trunks' wrists.

"Why are you doing this, Trunks? Has that King of Noire poisoned your mind or something?" Gohan thundered with fury.

"You wouldn't understand! If you're so attached to that girl, Hotaru, then you're only getting in my way!" Trunks yelled back.

"TELL ME!" Gohan screamed and pulled his feet up, then kicked his feet into Trunks' chest. Trunks crossed his arms over his chest in pain, while Gohan took that time to regain his place in flight.

"Gohan…" Trunks brushed off the kick he just took, and looked straight towards Gohan, "The Noire mean no harm to us at all. They only wish to destroy the two shards of the sword that can destroy them for good."

"You're believing their nonsense? Did you not remember what Sailor Pluto showed us? That Beast they talk about so much single-handedly wiped out their entire planet! You've gotta be a total fool to believe they'd actually spare us!" Gohan retorted.

"The only reason the Noire came to our planet was because of Hotaru and Chibiusa. We have to hand them over to them or billions of lives will be killed! The girls will just escape again and the whole cycle will repeat again! Aren't you buying what I'm saying?"

"I understand perfectly, Trunks." Gohan lowered his fists and stood firmly in the air, "But to think that we can't stand a chance against the Beast _together_ is just your own stupidity. If you think surrendering right now is what we oughta resort to, you're just hopeless and you've given up on all. Even to your own friend, _Chibiusa_."

"I've made my choice, Gohan!" Trunks powered up a little more in place.

"What could've tempted you to give up already?" Gohan asked.

"You see, Gohan…" Trunks continued to power up as he spoke, "They have my mother, and my younger self captive within their ship! I've seen this Beast with my own eyes, and not to mention what it's capable of doing."

Gohan paused for a moment before he could express what he was thinking crucially right now. _Trunks was blackmailed? And if he doesn't obey the orders of the Noire, Bulma and his younger self will be dead?_ He was beginning to understand more right now how he would fall for the Noire's tricks, that is, if they were even deceiving at all. Another thought suddenly struck him! He remembered the last moments of his father before meeting his fate with Cell. Trunks' reasoning to him was now nearly unjustified.

"Do you understand now, Gohan? Had I chosen to continue to help you, there wouldn't even be me to help you in this final fight!" Trunks bitterly questioned.

Gohan whispered with hesitance, "…No."

"WHICH IS WHY YOU WILL DIE!" Trunks bawled and threw an enormous wave of ki from his hands, bulleting straight towards Gohan.

Gohan held his hands out in front of him, grabbing the wave with the edge of his palms. He flung his arms upward and tossed the blast straight towards the sky. However, Trunks landed another hit on him! He had punched Gohan hard in the stomach this time, causing Gohan to cough out a little blood coming from his lungs. Trunks then grasped onto his ankle, and spun Gohan around himself in a circular motion! He let go of him, throwing Gohan directly downwards, crashing into a nearby mountain!

"I've lost my father, Gohan. We lost our friends because of the Beast!" Gohan was immediately shocked when Trunks had told him this, "If they couldn't last in their battles against the Noire, then where's the sign to make us continue fighting?" Trunks said as Gohan tried to recover.

"First off, if you claim they'd spare us, then why did they kill Vegeta and all of our friends?" Gohan said. Trunks was stunned slightly. Gohan shot a glare at him, "Have you even thought about getting revenge on these guys? I want to get them, too, for what they've done to Hotaru's father and home world…"

"I struggled against them until my last breath since you were gone, Gohan! You don't know the hell I've been through in attempting to fight back…"

"Do you even remember all the sacrifices we made to defeat our enemies? You lost me back in the past in your fight against the Androids. I _lost my dad_ in our fight against Cell. If we didn't continue moving on after their deaths, than they would've died in vain! Bulma can be brought back to life with the Dragonballs, but did you forget about those, too? Why is it only now you turn completely selfish to turn your back on me, Hotaru, and Chibiusa, too!"

Gohan observed as Trunks clenched his fists even tighter, now. Trunks' eyes were sealed completely shut, and he was raising his fist towards himself. Gohan could feel from the ki emitting from Trunks alone that his friend had been developing a rage far greater than what he had made in their fight with Cell and the Androids.

Trunks descended, now standing on the ground before him. He had his head looking down, with a few tears falling from his face. Gohan finally decided to calm down a little. He was ready to show some sympathy for his friend. He lowered his fists and slowly began to walk towards Trunks.

"Trunks, it's not the end of all hope just yet. If the four of us – the last remaining heroes for Earth – can stop the Noire in their reign of terror, than we just might beat their Beast after all." Gohan said calmly as he raised his hand to his friend.

Trunks appeared to be reluctant to return his hand. He did not even bother to look upward and take his friend's hand, but he did it so hastily. Gohan smiled a little bit in Trunks' acceptance, but suddenly he felt an extremely strong grip on his hand! He fell onto one of his knees, and while trying to stand up again, he witnessed his friend bring back his other hand in the shape of a fist.

"FORGIVE ME, GOHAN!" Trunks threw a swift punch heading straight forward into Gohan's face, but Gohan was quick enough to catch his fist with a swipe of his hand! Gohan became enraged upon his friend's decision.

"YOU FOOL!" Gohan screamed as he took his other hand out of Trunks' grasped, and this time punched Trunks directly into his stomach. Trunks was vastly overwhelmed by Gohan's blow, and collapsed onto the ground upon impact. Gohan wasn't finished yet, as he leaped into the air and swung his foot from behind, colliding into Trunks' face and kicking him several meters in front of him! Trunks slid heavily across the ground, colliding with every bit of rock and rubble in the way. He ended up lying in a crater several feet in front of Gohan, where he lay helplessly. Gohan flew over to Trunks, looking down at him in pity.

"I-I'm sorry, Gohan… I-I don't know how to tell you we're not strong enough…" Trunks panted heavily, struggling to continue his statement, "We're just not strong enough!" Trunks said very faintly.

"No, Trunks. Before I can forgive you, why don't you forgive yourself first?" Gohan bitterly replied.

"I-I…" Trunks placed his hands – covered in dust – over his face. He did not say another word after that.

"We're much stronger than you think. You must be a disgrace right now, even to your own father… Even _he_ wouldn't give up in continuing what he believed it." Gohan said and turned his back on him, ready to return to Kami's Lookout.

Suddenly, something in the sky caught Gohan's attention. Gohan's eyes widened greatly when he noticed the sky began to dim! He watched as the clouds began to thicken, eventually eclipsing all of the sunlight! The horizon immediately turned into a pale grayish color, and it seemed to only get darker now. Gohan shook his hand and tried to ignore the background change, and began his way straight into the sky.

His greater speed brought him to the top of Kami's Lookout within seconds. He found where he last saw Hotaru and Chibiusa lying on the floors of the Lookout. He walked over to them, and noticed Hotaru was still lying on the ground. He lifted her up a little, gazing down at her face. Her dark yet beautiful violet eyes began to open slowly, and she looked upon his face once more. Smiling, she lifted her hand up to touch his face. Slowly, she caressed his cheek with her thumb over the minor wounds that he received from his brief fight with Trunks.

From behind him, he felt two hands now holding his shoulders. It was Chibiusa, looking upon him and Hotaru. They were all looking at one another, now, and let their expressions invoke what they were feeling and meaning to say. Then, they each looked up at the sky, gazing upon the darkness that was dawning upon them. It seemed to be have made clear now that in Trunks' failed attempt to stop them, the result would be an all-out war upon them.

Chibiusa shivered and embraced both her friends. Hotaru remained clung to Gohan, frightened. Gohan blinked, holding both of the girls tight to him.

"W-What happened to Trunks?" Chibiusa murmured worriedly.

"He let his fear take the best of him…" Gohan replied solemnly.

"B-but why?" She asked.

Gohan stood up, "I don't know, but we're not gonna let it happen to any of us."


	17. The Final Showdown

**Sailor Moon©Naoko Takeuchi**

**Dragonball Z©Akira Toriyama**

Gee how long have I disappeared? Anyway, took some time off college application time to write this little thing. Enjoy it! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**The Final Showdown**

The Saiyan boy had the raven black-haired angel lying on his lap. The skies were being covered in ashes, slowly blanketing the entire Earth with every moment. Gohan scanned his surroundings in the darkness. They were in a cave now, as Kami's Lookout was too dangerous to be due to all of the debris and corpses that were lying there. The only source of light was the bonfire in front of them.

Hotaru rested, and Chibiusa clung tightly to Gohan's arm, tearing a little bit. He retained his Super Saiyan form, yet trying to remain as calm as he could in order to comfort the girls. With every passing moment, his anger for Trunks risen. Betrayed by his closest friend, attempting to take the two girls as his own, but above all disgracing his own father by doing so were all of the thoughts that corrupted Gohan's peace of mind.

"Gohan..." Hotaru suddenly spoke and looked upward at him. He returned a look at her, ready for any kind of response. She sat up straight and turned towards him, "I'm ready."

"Ready for...?" Gohan asked.

"I'm ready to fight." Hotaru asked, but then collapsed onto him again. He caught her once more, trying to help her back straight up.

"You're in no condition to fight. This is perhaps a full-scale invasion of Earth right now and I'm the only one who can stop them. It's what you trained me for."

"No, you're not strong enough..." Hotaru said, resting on his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"That's right... Sailor Saturn had lied to you...All this time, about training you towards holding off the invasion on your own. Your friends and Trunks all failed, and even you couldn't par with the combined strength of all of them."

"But that can't be right, she told me that I was already beyond Cell at this current form. I'm much stronger than any enemy I've faced before." Gohan retorted a little.

"But it wasn't Sailor Saturn that fought the Noire to begin with... It was the others that did, and even with their combined strength, they failed..." Chibiusa let go of Gohan and sat up against the cave walls, hugging her knees towards her.

Gohan clenched his fist a little, disappointed in the lack of faith shown by the girls, "Listen, I can't have either of you go with me. You two are to stay in this cave until I've beaten them both, understood?"

Hotaru gave Gohan a quick shove, but then started to feel weak again, "You're running into a zone where you'll never know if you can make it out alive... Gohan, I beg of you, don't go there without me!"

Gohan grabbed her wrist, silencing her. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She then had a blank face, just staring at the wall in front of her.

"Wish me luck," He whispered. Immediately, he took his two fingers, and pressed them against her neck! He aimed for her pressure points for about five seconds, and when that time had passed, Hotaru fell into his arms, unconscious. He gently laid her down on the cavern floor, continuously staring at her sleeping face.

A moment of grief struck Gohan. Why did he do this and was it necessary? He thought for a moment that he'd just save the lives of two innocent girls, but at the same time it may just cost him his own life. His own life? There were no Dragonballs to speak of now, as he didn't know the current status of Dende neither did he know if he was alive or not. All he knew that of all of the original heroes remaining on Earth, he was the only one capable of destroying this threat. Apart of him died now - the sense of all human mercy.

"You JERK!" Chibiusa started crying out loud and ran up to Gohan, kicking him and hitting him with her fists. She was unable to hurt him, though, and she fell onto her knees, crying. Gohan simply stared down at her, having mixed feelings of both pity and sorrow. She yelled at him, "How could you do this to her? S-she only cared about your safety! How could you do this to your own f-friends?" Chibiusa laid on top of Hotaru, embracing her sleeping body.

"I-I'm sorry... Take care of her, alright?" Gohan turned towards the cave entrance, and took slow steps towards the outside world. With every step, he felt closer to the enemy that was closing in on devouring the world. He looked back on every moment of his past - the arrival of Raditz, the invasion by Vegeta, the conflict with Frieza, the uprising of the androids, and the final bout with Cell. Every moment gathered within his thoughts and heart, and he was ready to unleash every bit of experience on this last bout.

He closed his eyes, already he could see millions of Neru hording every corner of the Earth. City by city, the energy of every human being began to disappear with every soul being taken by the Neru. The world was slowly collapsing into the pits of demise, now. _The invasion had begun_.

Gohan took flight, soaring straight into the sky. He knew only of the closest area near him - Hercule City - that was within saving's reach. He took off at jet-fast speeds, racing towards his home city. Enraged, he carried on every bit of the past with him - prepared to destroy all within his path.

* * *

><p>"Hotaru, you have to wake up!" Chibiusa tried shaking her a little bit, "Gohan needs your help! He won't last forever on his own out there! Please, Hotaru!"<p>

She kept wailing for the past five minutes to get her friend to recover. Hotaru couldn't move a muscle nor would she respond to anything her friend was saying. Chibiusa immediately stopped crying and laid next to her, just staring blankly at her friend.

"I'm sorry, mommy... We failed you... We failed." Chibiusa shivered as she spoke these words, with one final tear rushing down her cheek.

Chibiusa placed her hand on top of Hotaru's heart. Suddenly, her wrist began to glow! It was the Silver Crystal that was still attached onto her wrist! It shined a bright light, nearly blinding. Their presence from inside of the cave was no more.

* * *

><p>Gohan stood atop a roof of a semi-demolished building. Almost all of the population of Hercule City had been wiped out by now, and here he stood watching the city burn slowly and steadily. The great gusts of winds blew against his stature, with the heat of searing flames being brushed against him. Now, he waited. He waited for the small fries to come, in order for the big fish to follow.<p>

And they came! The sound of a hundred screeches rang from behind him! Without completely turning, he raised his palm and tilted his head to the side, and out of his hand an enormous blast of ki blazed out of his hand! The screeches faded away, as each of the hundred Neru that attempted to ambush him were all incinerated in an instant.

The sound from this ki blast alarmed the thousands more across the city. They now were all coming after him, one by one, climbing to the top of the structure Gohan was standing on. Bracing himself, they came flooding to him in every direction! With his eyes shut, he threw punches in all those directions he could feel a trace of energy coming at him. Every hit from Gohan upon a Neru was tortuous, as they had been either decapitated or lost a piece of their body from his heavy hits. They came faster at him now, but Gohan had not tired out just yet. He continued to concentrate in destroying every bit of evil ki coming to attack him, and did so for the next couple of moments.

Upon about ten minutes of repeating this process, he realized he had gotten bored of the pitiful strength of the Neru. He flew upward, stopped in place, and looked down at the Neru still attempting to climb the building.

"What's the matter? Had enough, you freaks?" Gohan muttered. The Neru below him seemed to be enraged by this remark, and once again they had spread their wings and flown towards him. Gohan, holding out his palm downward, fire another ki blast from his hands! Once again, the Neru were completely overwhelmed by such an attack, and were killed instantly.

Gohan now noticed that Neru were flooding into the city from every corner, now. They all screeched in a defiant pitch, ready to overthrow Gohan in his reign of destruction. He assumed that the tremor he was causing here had alarmed the troopers in the nearer parts of the globe. Now, it was him versus thousands, potentially millions of invaders.

"Bring them on." He whispered to himself.

As they all began closing in upon the city, Gohan stood his ground. With minimal effort, he launched mighty ki blasts wherever he could trace a number of Neru flooding towards him. His energy blasts were incredible, destroying hundreds of Neru with every small bit of energy he put into them. Gohan did not show any mercy to those who went within five meters of him, either. He had moved within a blink of an eye to kill a Neru with a quick but fatal punch, destroying them with ease.

And so, his reign of terror continued for the next hour or so. He didn't care how long or how many of these monsters came at him, just as long as they were all dead by the time he finished. He watched himself kill thousands amongst thousands of the invaders, feeling not a drop of compassion in his silent wrath.

Soon, the attack began to seem slower as fewer and fewer Neru began to appear. Many of them began to flee.

"No..." Gohan whispered as he quickly raced to the edge of the city. In attempts to prevent the Neru from escaping, he simply rushed past them by also delivering a swift attack - killing them before they could leave the city. The remaining Neru he couldn't chase after left the city for good - some of them even killing themselves to escape Gohan's wrath.

This stage of the invasion had nearly ended, so Gohan stood on the city grounds once more to take a breather. He looked at his surroundings again, realizing that the city had been more destroyed than it was when he first arrived. He looked at his hands, all covered in the blood of the aliens he slew. He lowered them immediately, and looked upward to the sky.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" Gohan roared, "Bring the big boys on, already! YOU COWARDS!" Gohan powered up in place, with the immensity of his Super saiyan aura crumbling the city even more.

"As you wish." Straight from behind Gohan came a voice. He had turned around, and he saw hovering before him a large, dark, ghostly figure with a white opera-looking mask - taking the shape of what nearly resembled Death. The being in his ghostly cloak slowly descended to the ground, taking a stance only a few meters before the Saiyan.

Gohan remained calm, "I assume this has all been your doing, no? All of it. Now we're on the brink of destruction of a perfectly innocent planet."

"Innocent? I think not, Saiyan. You have been interfering with my plot for revenge for far too long, now. I will take it upon you if I must, but be prepared to be vastly overwhelmed before my might."

"Funny, that's not how I see it. All I see is a tyrant, one who will kill as many people to gain what he wants. I know this, _King Xexet_, for I have seen many beings just like you. And you know what? _Your type of people make me sick."_

"I am one of but many things, Gohan. A tyrant is merely one of them, as my people would hail me as a hero. For now, however, I will only serve as the reaper who will take your life _for eternity_."

"I don't think so." Gohan raised his hand and fired a ki blast towards Xexet!

Xexet swung his ghostly arm in front of him with a quick reaction! A crystalline-like force field appeared before him, and it absorbed the entire bulk of the ki blast within it, leaving him unharmed! Gohan showed no expression on his face upon the impressive display of power.

"Your power has intensified, boy. I am impressed, but to face me you would have to face a millennia of foes to combat me face to face. What makes you think you will stand the slightest chance against me?" Xexet declared, but only saw Gohan with a grin on his face.

"You seem to brag so much about your power, you probably won't even realize that your obsession will eventually cause you to fall! You make this kid laugh inside, did you know that? Don't end up like what Frieza did." Gohan mocked.

"Not likely." Xexet raised his hands, and dozens of crystal-like spears began to form around him! Every one of them was flung towards Gohan!

Gohan braced himself and swung his arms in several different motions, breaking every piece of the spears hurling towards him. After a moment, the attack stopped, but Gohan realized a trail of blood now running down his thigh and cheek.

"I believe it's you, now, that's had enough of the fighting for one war." Xexet remarked.

"You don't know me, then..." Gohan powered up in place, roaring so loudly that the entire hemisphere of the world had shaken in his fury! He charged right towards Xexet, and delivered a powerful punch to his face, shattering the mask on his head and launching him towards several buildings behind him!

Gohan stopped and kneeled on one knee, carefully observing the status of his enemy, "_That one was for my friends_..."

However, the ki emitted from Xexet's being remained strong - it was much greater now, too. Out of the rubble of the decayed beings now emerged a man. Xexet now took the shape of a human. He was very muscular, stood about seven feet tall, had long and dark silvery white hair. The ghostly robes on him now were taking the form of some kind of armor - which immediately attached to his body upon formation. He walked closer to Gohan now, furiously staring straight towards Gohan's glare. There was rage in both contender's eyes now, and they were prepared to take the life of each other now.

"_Let's go_..." Gohan whispered.

He charged towards Xexet at full speed! Prepared to throw another punch in the same spot! Xexet, however, raised his hand towards his side, and swiped it in front of him, slamming Gohan and causing him to be launched back into another building!

Gohan recovered from this, quickly, and bounced off of the building (destroying it, too), and raced towards Xexet once more. Xexet flew upwards and began another mass formation of crystal spears in his surroundings, hurling them towards Gohan once more at great speeds! He dodged them all with ease, however, and as soon as he got close enough to Xexet, he threw a flurry of several punches and kicks!

Xexet was able to block all of Gohan's attacks, until Gohan's knee suddenly was driven into his stomach. Gohan delivered another blow by throwing his right elbow down upon the back of Xexet's head. This attack was also successful, and now he looked at Xexet as he tried to recover from this blow. Gohan now prepared for another strike, and he threw his fist towards Xexet with great power! Xexet had caught his fist with ease, however, and the pain Gohan had dealt seemed to be over with already.

"Insolent boy, HOW DARE YOU STRIKE ME!" Xexet yelled and punched Gohan right in his gut! He had let go of his fist and watched Gohan in his agony.

It was the hardest punch Gohan had ever taken. He had coughed out blood, and the pain slowly began to flow through every corner of his body. He had looked upward, and Xexet - grinning slightly - was already preparing a second attack. He had grabbed Gohan by his shirt, and smacked him several times! Gohan seemed defenseless in this situation, as every hit from Xexet weakened him more. He raised his legs, and threw his feet towards Xexet's chest, causing him to release the grip!

Gohan backed up a little bit, and now raised his hands above his head, "MASENKO-HA!" Gohan threw his hands forward and the ki blast went zooming towards the wicked king. Xexet, by simply raising his left arm, blocked the entire attack from touching him by bouncing the energy off of his arm! Gohan looked at him in devastation , now realizing how much stronger he's become.

"Must I teach you more the full potential of _my power_?" Xexet murmured.

Without a blink of an eye, Gohan felt another heavy blow into his body! Xexet had punched him across the cheek, and sent him flying towards several buildings! Colliding with every structure, Gohan felt his body weakening slowly. Appearing on the other side was Xexet, prepared to hit Gohan once again. As Gohan crashed through the last building in line, Xexet had grabbed him by the neck! Xexet had now brought him closer to him, whispering something to him in a deep tone.

"I shall either kill you right now and relieve you of all the pain that I've already put you through, or I will let you live and have you slowly watch your planet be destroyed, alongside the rest of the universe upon taking the girls as my own. Which path do you choose, Gohan?" Xexet exclaimed.

Gohan paused suddenly when he felt another source of ki, weaker than his but stronger than most of the Neru's! His eyes slanted downward as he saw two sources of energy move about the tunnels beneath the city. He couldn't believe what he saw. They weren't Neru, they were human. He noticed the energies took the shape of Hotaru and Chibiusa, running beneath the city!

"Well, boy, shall I answer for you?" Xexet asked and gripped tighter on Gohan's neck! He threw Gohan downward towards the ground, causing him to crash through the grounds of the city! Xexet descended in following him, ready to deliver the final blow.

Gohan lay helplessly on the ground, completely drained of his energy and severely weakened. He knew that he was in the tunnels right now, where Hotaru and Chibiusa were..._Hotaru and Chibiusa were here, too?_

Lying there faintly, he watched as Chibiusa and Hotaru ran up to him. Hotaru helped him onto her lap, which she tried to comfort him.

"Gohan. GOHAN! Please, speak to me..." Hotaru shouted, hugging his head against her chest. Chibiusa stood next to them and watched her friend comfort him.

"Well, well, this is quite a surprise." Xexet was completely descended into the wrecked sewer tunnel they were in, now. His serious look turned into a wicked grin upon seeing the two girls in the tunnel with him. Chibiusa backed away upon sighting him.

"King Xexet! You killed my daddy and mommy! We won't let you get away with that!" Chibiusa bellowed.

"I already have, young one. Now hand me over that Silver Crystal this instant. I promise to spare you and the boy should you comply. I have other plans for your friend, however."

"Get lost!" Chibiusa picked up a small rock and threw it at Xexet, and it bounced off his head, "Stay away from Gohan and Hotaru! You've already won, so leave us alone!"

"Gohan..." Xexet walked up to Gohan, and grabbed a hold of Hotaru's wrist, pulling her away from him. Hotaru looked up to Xexet with great fear, while Xexet continuously gazed down at Gohan's weak body, "I don't see why you couldn't just understand. It was none other than Queen Serenity and her filthy soldiers that they failed to save our planet." A sudden shift in tone in Xexet's voice had occurred, and he proceeded to telling the story:

"Upon using the power of the Silver Crystal, it had cost my own planet in the saving of our galaxy, too. It was the time when the great evil known as Chaos had plagued the universe with its temptation and lust for destruction. Thus, in order to rid of the plague from my galaxy, it had cost my own planet. However, while I had made the deal with Queen Serenity to sacrifice the great guardian of my planet, I was fooled to know that there would be another price. It had not been the power of the Crystal that destroyed my planet, but her failure to dispose of Chaos for good is what destroyed my home for good. Upon ridding the evil, the remnants of Chaos, who had now left for another galaxy, had tainted the Great Guardian of Noire. The Guardian had came to become what is universally known as _the beast_. And so, the Guardian had betrayed us all, wiping out my entire planet's population and thus crashing its powers down into the core of my planet, causing a chain reaction towards my planet's destruction. I used every last bit of my powers, and the remainder of my people, to seal the Guardian and place it under my control. If I had not done so, the Guardian would wreck havoc amongst the universe without my control."

Chibiusa listened to his story as she fell to her knees, a little frightened still. Gohan was listening, too, at another side of the story that Hotaru's father had heard.

"Serenity had also failed to acknowledge her failure, due to her departure immediately after the implied defeat of Chaos. At that time, Chaos had now taken a new host, one whom I'm not familiar with. However, I vowed revenge upon her for failure, as the anger after so many years had built within me to avenge my planet's fall. Thus I brought a new war to her world. I had succeeded in destroying her and her planet, but I needed two more things to completely destroy the beast that she created - the Silver Crystal and the power of the Sailor Saturn. Only then, with both shards of the sword, can I destroy the beast I have under control. But what else could I do? Afterwards, I think I will start over with my destroyed empire, and I will harness the powers of both to take rule of _millions of universes_!"

"Y-you can't do this..." Gohan said faintly. Xexet kicked Gohan, throwing him in between him and Chibiusa!

"You of all people should understand my pain, Gohan. Your father had lost his world before the might of Frieza. Don't you see what it feels like to crave for vengeance upon the one who destroyed your home world?"

Chibiusa walked towards Xexet, looking at him with a sorrowful look.

"Please... I don't want to see you hurt anymore people. We're sorry that mommy wasn't able to save your home, but we love our own planet, and you love yours. Don't take Gohan's away from him. Just take us and spare the remainder of this Earth, please..." Chibiusa said.

Xexet stared at her for a moment.

"Chibusa-chan..." Hotaru whispered.

Then there was a complete moment of silence. Neither of the four inside the tunnel made a sound, and each was deep within their own thoughts now. However, the silence was broken immediately! The Silver Crystal attached to Chibiusa's wrist had slipped off! It was hovering towards Xexet slowly, now!

"No, WHY?!" Chibiusa attempted to run after the Crystal but she tripped midway. Hotaru tried to break free of Xexet's grasp, but he was far too strong.

"Come to me, Crystal. Allow me to take back what I've lost!" Xexet murmured as the Silver Crystal came closer to him.

Gohan had caught the Crystal while in midair! Gohan screamed in utmost rage, it could be heard beyond the city's boundaries! He powered up while lying downward, destroying more and more of the city in every moment his power stacked up. He stood up, with his Saiyan aura brighter than ever before, holding the Silver Crystal within his hands. He appeared to be a little taller now, his golden hair was straighter, and electric waves emitted from his entire body! Xexet let go of Hotaru and watched Gohan in this moment of awe. Gohan had surpassed the first level of Super Saiyan, he had now become a Super Saiyan 2.

"It's over for you, now..." Gohan whispered and immediately afterwards, he dashed towards Xexet and threw an uppercut at him, launching him straight upward through the street in between them and the surface!

Xexet collided with the ground, noticing heavy blood running down his face, now. Gohan was already floating before him, and immediately he charged towards Xexet at extreme speeds! Gohan threw a punch across his cheek, then grabbed his ankle. He threw him right across the city with his great strength! Xexet had stopped in midair by recovering his posture, but Gohan had already caught up to him, throwing several punches and kicks into his body - every hit successful! Finally, Gohan raised his hands above his head, intertwining his fingers and slammed Xexet once more - crashing him through more remaining structures in the city.

Gohan calmed down, now - with his Saiyan aura still shining brighter than ever. He flew down to where Xexet was, whom was now lying broken in a crater.

"Did you really expect to come so far by mercilessly slaughtering the lives of billions?" Gohan asked, and Xexet did not reply. Gohan was standing right before him, now, "All those who have shown sympathy for you were foolish. You wouldn't dare show any mercy to them, so why should I show you any right now?" Gohan demanded. Xexet coughed out a puddle of blood, and he turned to Gohan, looking at him with a grin once more.

"I-I was corrupted by... C-Chaos... I-I'm..." Xexet tried to finish but was too weak to.

He raised his hand out in front of him, "It was a choice you could've made. It's too late for apologies, now. _Goodbye_." Gohan launched a last ki blast from his hand, colliding with Xexet immediately!

He could hear Xexet's laugh as he was being incinerated by the power of Gohan's energy blast! Slowly and slowly, this sound was fading! Eventually, no more presence of Xexet could be felt. Gohan had stopped now, feeling no trace of energy coming from this evil.

He took flight now, returning to his normal form from his Super Saiyan 2. The sky was still dark, maybe it was just nighttime already. He flew over to the same tunnel where Hotaru and Chibiusa were. He found them there, embracing one another. They watched him as he descended down to the tunnel, but then he collapsed. Hotaru was the one who caught him this time, and she wrapped her arms around his head gently.

For a moment, they were all silent, looking down upon Gohan's weak body. It started to rain, too. The drops of rain cleansed Gohan's body of the wounds he had just received from battle. _It was all over_.

"Gohan...?" Hotaru asked softly, "How do you feel?"

"Just fine, thanks." Gohan gave her a smile with a thumbs-up, just like what his father would've done. The girls began giggling as the three now began to share a moment of joy.


	18. Far from Over

**Sailor Moon©Naoko Takeuchi**  
><strong>Dragon Ball Z©Akira Toriyama<strong>

**This chapter is shorter, but mainly because I had a lot of conflicting decisions to make these past few weeks involving where to go with this. Without further ado... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**Far From Over**

"G-Gohan!" Gohan heard his name nearby, above him. Gohan blinked and noticed a figure descending from the heavy rain! Immediately, he was angered by the sight of who it was – Trunks.

"Trunks…" Gohan stood up, the girls let go of him, "How dare you bring your face before me again…"

Hotaru and Chibiusa noticed the Earth began to shake once more. Beginning mildly, the tremor grew more and more with every moment. Slowly, pebbles would rise from the ground, eventually larger pieces of rubble would follow. The sight of Gohan looking at his friend was causing him to power up dramatically, potentially to the point he would have an outburst in his powers once more!

"I-I'm not here to fight, Gohan… You've won, you beat me!" Trunks confessed and collapsed onto his knees, "But please, let me warn you once!"

"What?" Gohan snapped.

"I should've warned you earlier that Xexet mustn't be killed. It's his presence that keeps the beast imprisoned!" Trunks explained.

"That's precisely what you should've done, warned me. It's too late, now, so give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!" Gohan declared out loud. He transformed into the Super Saiyan once more – his hair glowing golden and the yellow waves of energy arousing him again!

"GOHAN!" Trunks bellowed, "I won't ask you to forgive me, but I've only come to warn you that the worst is yet to come! If you kill me right now, be my guest, but the key to winning lies within those two girls standing right behind you!"

Gohan turned, noticing that Hotaru and Chibiusa were just standing there, frightened at the heated argument that Gohan and his friend were having.

"Gohan, he may have a point…" Hotaru added, "He may know much more about what's to come than we do. After all, he's been on the ship! He's even spoken with the Noire's leader, himself."

"Please, Gohan…" Chibiusa said and wrapped her arms around his leg, hugging him tight, "I trust him… He may be our only hope left."

"Chibiusa…" Gohan whispered. He looked back at Trunks, who was kneeling before him in great pain. Just a few hours ago, Gohan had overwhelmed Trunks with the great power he's gained from training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Once an adversary, he could now become his ally and friend once more.

"I'm sorry, Gohan…" Trunks said with his hands planted into the soil beneath him, "I was deceived, humbled, and tormented by these monsters. You would have no idea what they did to me."

"I've told you before, Trunks, that it was entirely your choice to make. You abused it. It's not gonna be easy for me to trust you now, _at all_." Gohan lowered his palm in pity of Trunks.

"I understand that perfectly." Trunks confessed again, "I can help you, Gohan. We can defeat him together, just like we did with Cell." Trunks now began to stood up, with something muddy in his hands. Gohan gasped when suddenly noticed how shiny the object he grabbed was! As the mud slipped out of Trunks' hand, Gohan now saw clearly what it was.

"Drop the Silver Crystal first, and maybe I'll consider it!" Gohan raised his hand out once more, prepared to launch a ki blast at any time!

Hotaru and Chibiusa, upon learning it was the Silver Crystal Trunks just swiped, stared at the half-Saiyan in utter horror, now. Potentially the most powerful object in the universe, Trunks now held the power to end all life in the solar system.

"I need this, Gohan. _We _need this!" Trunks opened his hand and glanced at the fragrance of the beautiful Crystal, "No, we must destroy it. It's what they want. Even with Xexet dead, the threat still exists that one of them could regain this object. It doesn't even have to be Xexet whom wields it. If the Behemoth ever laid his claws on this rock, its path of destruction would not only range just our universe, but millions more."

Gohan stepped forward, shaking of Chibiusa off his leg, "Give it back this instant, Trunks!" Gohan roared, "You've gone insane! Destroying the Crystal will mean losing our main weapon to use against the beast."

"You're wrong!" Trunks retorted, "The longer the Silver Crystal stays in one piece, the more vulnerable it becomes! Now that the beast is unleashed, he could emerge at any time and take this without effort and then… It's all over."

"You really are hopeless." Gohan insulted, "Give it to me, now, there is always another way. I don't know what kind of fear that Xexet plundered you into, but let me show you that there's a better way. Don't make this any harder than it already is, Trunks…" Gohan declared.

Trunks paused and looked at the Crystal in his hands. Gohan watched him in this stage of suffering. He wasn't too sure what to feel at this moment – pity or sorrow. Here his friend was, regretful at the decision he made just hours ago. Was he truly sorry for what he's done? Gohan could only await the answer through Trunks' action.

"J-just take it, alright!" Trunks gently tossed the Silver Crystal, which landed softly in Gohan's palms. The yellowish aura around Gohan began to weaken, though he retained the form just to be sure. Trunks wasn't finished speaking yet, however, "But that girl behind you, Gohan." Trunks pointed directly towards Hotaru, whom immediately shot a frightened look back.

"What _about_ her?" Gohan demanded.

"Gohan, she's as crucial in the recipe for disaster. I let you have the Crystal, Gohan, but one shard of the sword must be destroyed before…!" Trunks said and raised a palm, aiming directly towards Hotaru.

"LISTEN TO YOURSELF!" Gohan screamed, "DID YOU NOT SEE WHAT I JUST DID TO XEXET?!"

"I did see… I've never been so impressed with my best friend in my life. But you just don't understand that killing him only means the dawning of a greater evil, and it's only necessary that we take these kinds of precautions!" Trunks responded.

"You're wrong. You're absolutely wrong." Gohan said.

"No, he may have a point…" Hotaru whispered in her soft voice. Gohan's eyes widened and he turned to her. She slowly walked up to him and looked directly into his eyes, "What Trunks is telling us may be the right thing to do. There's nowhere for me to run, and nowhere to hide. As long as I'm within the grasp of the Noire, they will take me and feast on Sailor Saturn's power… Your world will be gone, Gohan, and much more. You have to do it. You must kill me _now_."

Gohan gazed into her tearful, violet eyes. She wasn't kidding about this, and nor was she afraid anymore. In fact, Hotaru was willing to die for him, to die for his world. As Gohan placed his hands on her shoulders and pressed his forehead against hers, he began to whisper softly:

"I-I can't do that, Hotaru… I don't want to lose you. We can find another way to defeat him, I promise. Even my own father gave his own life, and it wasn't enough to save us." Gohan embraced her tightly and shed a tear, "I promise; we can do it. Together."

"Gohan…" Hotaru whispered to herself.

They were all quiet now. Trunks and Chibiusa watched the two in their moment, not letting go of one another. As the rain pelted harder against the soft ground, the silence between the four grew into more. This was despair, a level of feel that outweighed their hopes. Only one of them carried the beacon to continue on with the journey, and that was Gohan.

"It has to be done…" Hotaru started to cry and collapsed onto her knees! Gohan kneeled down to care for her, but she only cried more, "All of our strength combined isn't enough to stop it. You have to _kill me_, right now!"

"I WON'T DO IT, ALRIGHT!" Gohan retorted angrily at her, tearing more as he watched her pain.

"…What she said." Trunks fired a small, yet deadly enough ki blast that whirled towards Hotaru!

As Hotaru opened her eyes, she watched as the blinding light of the blast scurried closer to her face. She noticed how Chibiusa sat back and watched helplessly, extremely fearful of what could possibly become within moments! The blast was about two feet away from her face, now. She had closed her eyes, now remembering the most heartbreaking moment of her life – losing her father to the hands of Gohan's past adversaries. It would be her time now to join him, where they both would no longer dwell on the burdens of their mistakes.

However, she did not die! She had opened her eyes and Gohan's arm was in the way, blocking the blast! As the heat from the ki faded from his arms, Gohan had stood up and glared directly towards Trunks!

"HOPELESS!" Gohan's energy blasted into intense levels! Tossing the Silver Crystal to the ground, he formed within his palms, another ball of ki formed, much stronger than what Trunks had thrown at him! Gohan flung his arm forward, and the blast was let go of, darting towards Trunks at jet-fast speeds!

The blast finally collided with Trunks' chest, and he had fallen to the ground instantly. Gohan felt the ki energy from Trunks beginning to dim. Chibiusa looked towards him, then back at Trunks' body! She burst out in tears once more. Without saying a word, she dashed over to Trunks and fell on her knees, staring down at him.

"Gohan, WHY?!" Hotaru stepped in front of Gohan and slapped him across the face! She hurt her hand in the process, however, as Gohan's face didn't even move. She fell to her knees again, now feeling weak due to her condition. Hotaru whispered, "You shouldn't have... I don't think that-."

"You're all acting pitiful, just look at yourself, Hotaru." Gohan shot a demanding look down at her, "If none of you will fight, than I will... Everything I've done up to this point has been for the both of you, I hope you realize that."

"Gohan..." Hotaru replied.

The rain suddenly stopped. There was a mild tremor in the ground, coming from nowhere. Gohan kneeled and embraced Hotaru tightly as the tremor slowly began to intensify. They looked around them, only noticing that Chibiusa was staring down at Trunks' now dead body. There was rubble that avalanched down into the sewers they were in, and at any moment, they would be caved in alive!

"Chibiusa get out of there, NOW!" Gohan implored as he fired a ki blast at an enormous rock that was about to collide with her and Trunks! The rock exploded, but there was more to follow soon!

"N-no..." Chibiusa said and stood up, walking away from Trunks' corpse and now in between he and Gohan, "I don't care what happens anymore... I don't even care about myself."

"What are you saying?!" Hotaru cried out to her.

They noticed that Chibiusa held the Silver Crystal tight in her hand, and it shined very brightly. Gohan must've thrown the gem into a puddle nearby her, which is why she got her hands on it. There were now dozens of giant rocks now tumbling down into the area they were in, just moments away from contact with Chibiusa.

"CHIBIUSA, MOVE!" Gohan let go of Hotaru and flew towards Chibiusa at top speeds! Blasting one rock with a ki blast, it would only divide into mildly smaller pieces - still very dangerous. "MASENKO-HA!" Throwing his hands upward, he then plunged them forward to launch a mighty wave of ki towards the remaining rocks! They were all incinerated within an instant.

Gohan turned around, only to find Hotaru in more tears than before. There was a rock just to his side, where Chibiusa was standing! Blood now flow along the streams of water beneath them. Immediately after, Gohan shed many tears, adding to the blood that now washed along the floors.

"Why? Why the hell would you do this to yourself?!" Gohan clenched his fist tightly in deep anger. He picked up the Silver Crystal, the one she dropped after Chibiusa was crushed by the stones. He turned to Hotaru and said solemnly, "Hotaru... Do you now see what happens to those who are hopeless?"

Hotaru didn't respond, she just ran away in the other direction, still crying! Gohan flew after her with his hand held out. He called to her:

"Hotaru, wait!" He flew faster, now finding her on her knees once again and crying to herself.

Gohan stopped and looked at her for a moment. She wasn't like him, at all, he now realized. Gohan was forced to find his own strength long ago in his fights with various enemies, but none of them were like him. As for Trunks, did he really have a choice to make, after he's had his family been put at stake, immediately? He was forcing a miracle onto them that only he could face, but why did it not work? Now here he stood, watching the one he cares for most be tormented by the endless amount of pains that's been accumulating for the longest time.

He descended to the grounds before her, now lifting her up gently back onto her feet. He hugged her tightly, not letting her go. As they both shed tears now in this time of tranquility, they remained silent until Gohan spoke:

"I'm sorry..." Gohan murmured.

"No, I'm sorry..." Hotaru replied and looked into his eyes, "You were right all along. I've been hiding in the shadows far too long, fearing the power that I have... But now, I believe we can do it." Hotaru rested her head against his shoulder, "I'm ready...To fight."

"We will do it, I promise..." Gohan replied, when suddenly he felt a large impulse of ki coming from a distant location!

He looked up and ahead, and noticed an enormous wave of purple-colored energy heading in their direction! Gohan's eyes widened, realizing the intense speed and power of this wave that he couldn't stop it within enough time!

"WATCH OUT!" Gohan roared at the top of his lungs, wrapping his arms tightly around Hotaru and placing his body in between hers and the blast! The wave collided with them in an instant!

Gohan felt the immense pain being dealt on his backside! He felt his body was enough to cushion the energy to protect Hotaru, possibly even the planet, but he knew that he could not take another shot like that! He screamed in terrible agony, just waiting for the flow of pain to be over with!

At last, the worst was over. However, Gohan noticed the weight he was holding in his arms to be much lighter! He looked down, noticing Hotaru was completely immobile! Her entire body was limping backwards, and blood ran down several parts of her body!

"HOTARU!" Gohan yelled as he shook her gently. There was no response... He lay her broken body on the ground, first pressing his fingers against her neck to check for a pulse. He could feel none... Gohan proceeded to press lightly against her chest for CPR, and after several repeated trials of the pressing and the applying air into her lungs... There was still no response.

* * *

><p>"Oh no..." King Kai whispered to himself, "That's it, Gohan's the last one to fight."<p>

He may have stood light years away in a planet of a different dimension, but King Kai knew exactly what was going on in Earth.

"Are you serious, King Kai? I thought you said that Gohan finished off the king!" Goku remarked.

"This was completely unexpected, Goku. He had the upper hand until now. He's lost everyone, including Trunks and both of those companions of his, the girls."

"So you're saying that all of my friends are gone because of this one monster? Now Gohan's going to have to face him alone?!"

King Kai nodded, "He needs you, Goku. Once again."

Goku placed his hand on King Kai's back, "I've stood in the sidelines long enough watching you fight this, Gohan. I've been impressed at the amount of courage you've shown through your new training, but let me join you this time. You're not alone. You're _never_ alo-..."

"Hold on a moment!" King Kai remarked, fidgeting. Goku, Bubbles, and Gregory all flinched when King Kai made this sudden announcement.

"What is it, King Kai?" Goku asked.

"It's, it's..."

* * *

><p>Gohan ascended into the air. He watched now as he saw a descending being come from the thick darkness in the sky. It was colossal, nearly half the size of the mountain closest to Hercule City! Its mass was so immense that half of the city's land was holding it now. Gohan couldn't identify clearly the shape of the monster, but all he saw was that it appeared to take the form of an enormous blob - with hundreds of tentacles waving around at various corners of its body! Alas, Gohan saw its head - the shape of a dragon's - with its ominous, terrifying, beady violet eyes glaring directly towards him.<p>

"You've come for THIS?!" Gohan held out the Silver Crystal in front of him, which was shining brighter than ever, "COME AND GET IT!" Gohan thus screamed an ultimate roar that now the entire planet could hear. Much more, the light and energy from his growing power could now be felt across the solar system! He could feel the greatness of his wrath now shaking various corners of the Milky Way, let alone enough to annihilate parts of the planet by just powering up!

It was the time for him to cut loose, and demonstrate how powerful he was. He could care no more about how many would die in his wrath, as long as he completed the mission at hand - to destroy this monster once and for all. He had ascended into a Super Saiyan 2 plus more. Gohan felt the entirety of Sailor's Chibi-Moon, Saturn, Pluto, and even all of the other Sailor Soldiers that accompanied them in their travels and across their universe. He now had the strength of an entire galaxy now backing him up.

"Gohan!" Gohan suddenly heard his name be called by a familiar voice. He turned his head and noticed Trunks flying towards him! He exclaimed, "Don't you think we're not gonna finish this, together!"

"Trunks?!" Gohan asked, "But how?"

"It's that Crystal in your hands, Gohan. I know now, that Chibiusa is the heir to the Queen who once held that gem, and she has the will to harness its power, too! She used it to restore my strength back just before I was lost." Trunks carefully explained. He roared loudly, powering up in place, now ascending into a Super Saiyan, as well!

"There's so much I have to ask you right now, Trunks..."

"Save it for later, Gohan... We have a universe to save."

The boys turned towards the beast, ready to fight the final bout of their lives.


	19. Man versus Divine

**Sailor Moon©Naoko Takeuchi**  
><strong>Dragon Ball Z©Akira Toriyama<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**Man versus Divine**

The boys held their ground approximately one-hundred meters before the beast. As Gohan glared straight towards the monster, he couldn't help but notice Trunks' grin from beside him.

"I don't see what you could possibly be smiling about right now."

"Don't you feel a little more confident, now? I certainly am. The last time I fought alongside you, that was several years into this world's future already. However, it only feels more amazing to see you've grown far beyond the strength I've seen before. Nevertheless, against a being with godly powers..." Trunk paused, retaining his grin, "You think the odds are a little worse, now?"

"Oh yeah..." Gohan said then confidently remarked, "I'll be he doesn't stand a chance, now."

The Saiyan boys now moved closer to the beast. They observed as it was calm, merely preparing in silence for the warriors to attack it. Every piece of its body was in motion, with the exception of its eyes - which were staring right down into Gohan. He could feel the wrath of the beast sinking into his soul. Thus, he discovered that the monster had no will of its own. It had only wanted to destroy this universe, which it could accomplish completely.

The Silver Crystal shined brightly within his hands. However, it served as a signal to the monster to make its first move! Opening its mouth widely, the Behemoth let out an enormous blast of energy! Reacting immediately, Gohan and Trunks separated in different directions to dodge the attack! Recovering immediately, Gohan glanced back at the trail of destruction it left. There was a line of crater that spanned almost thirty meters in width and was at an immeasurable length!

"That was only a needle prick, Gohan!" Trunks declared from the other side of the crevice, "He'll bring the big blades in no ti-..."

Trunks was interrupted when he noticed one of its massive tentacles was heading in his direction. With his great speed, he was able to maneuver away from the attack! Immediately, he formed another ki blast in his hands, and fired the ball of great power towards the tentacle, exploding it upon impact! The beast had screeched slightly.

"Nice shot." Gohan commented.

"That's all I got. But you, on the other hand..." Trunks turned to his friend with a nod of approval.

The tentacles now came flying towards them one after the other! The size of towers, the boys relied heavily on their speed just to avoid the massive organs of the monster. In every area the beast failed to hit the boys, it laid waste to an area of the city.

Trunks and Gohan fought back, however. Lifting his hands, Gohan invoked a surge of powerful ki! He flung his hands down, causing hundreds of ki blasts to impact the nigh-impenetrable skin of the monster! It had screeched once again, and much louder this time.

Trunks attacked shortly after. Dashing towards its head, he ki blasted the beast's cheek! As it turned its attention to him, he proceeded to ascend upward.

"BURNING ATTACK!" Trunks roared as he placed his hands before his chest, and threw a heavy ball of ki towards the monster's forehead! A direct hit, they witnessed the Behemoth once more in struggling pain!

Suddenly, a tentacle came soaring towards Trunks from behind. Gohan was the first to witness it, and he immediately called out to his friend:

"Trunks, LOOK OUT!" Gohan roared, but he was too late.

Trunks had been knocked towards the ground several hundred feet from behind him. The tentacle had been pressing down on him with all its weight! Gohan darted towards where Trunks had been crushed, but not until he threw another ki blast at the tentacle that nailed him. Severing the tentacle, the Behemoth flinched in pain!

"Trunks!" Gohan had arrived at there Trunks had supposedly fallen to. Using all of his strength he attempted to move the tentacle off of him. However, Gohan had noticed the tentacle had moved by itself! Fidgeting, Gohan was in awe to find that Trunks was lifting it off of himself! Gohan noticed that he had still been in rough condition, however. Struggling out of the pit that the monster had made, he approached Gohan limping slightly.

"Alright, well... I do remember what your father did tell me before whenever he was pushed into the corner like this..." Trunks murmured as he collapsed beside Gohan. Gohan supported him slightly with his shoulder.

"Care to tell me?" Gohan said, shooting a glare towards the beast whom was now facing them.

"Go all out right from the start." Trunks smirked.

Gohan paused, then let Trunks go so he could stand. Trunks now braced himself, too, marking his face with a serious expression.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Gohan said.

The boys roared loudly now powered up in place once more, igniting their energy with full-blown force! Gohan was the first to make a move by throwing a small ki blast towards the monster! As the tiny energy ball collided with its chest, it immediately turned into an enormous explosion that knocked it back! The Saiyans bulleted towards the Behemoth at their top speeds! Focusing their energy on their fists and feet, their energies were now visible through their punches. The fists of the boys were now glowing with radiating ki!

Trunks made it to the beast first, then immediately drove his fist into a random spot on its body! His fist had punctured the tough hide of the monster, causing blood to slowly gush out! He continued to punch through the monster's skin more, causing more damage with every blow he delivered!

Gohan, too, followed the same routine! However, he relied on his Saiyan speed much more, as he tried to attack the monster from every angle! His punches had done more destruction onto this monster, as he ripped through dozens of tentacles in his path along with burning its skin with devastating power. Alas, he had finally found the monster in a helpless position - its mouth wide-open. Gohan took advantage of this vulnerability, and fired an immense ki wave into its mouth!

Trunks and Gohan backed away and watched as the Beast was now in agonizing pain! However, the tentacles surrounding the boys were now the main threat! Possibly hundreds of these massive organs were now racing towards the Saiyans! Hovering back to back, the boys scorched them one after the other with various ki blasts being fired in all directions! Incinerating tentacle after tentacle, they eventually began to approach them faster.

"Gohan!" Trunks said as he noticed one tentacle that he destroyed effortlessly, "The monster is regenerating!"

Gohan noticed that the tentacles that were nearly destroyed by them were regenerating! An oozing-like substance molded the beast's body back to its original fullness! It turned its head towards them once more, opened its mouth, and fired another devastating blast of powerful energy towards them! The Saiyans took action once more and maneuvered away from this blast, but with much more effort this time.

"This thing's almost like Cell!" Gohan remarked, "It adopted his regenerating factor, only potentially much faster!"

"They really don't call it a threat to millions of universes for nothing..." Trunks added then turned to Gohan, "Do you still have that Silver Crystal?"

Gohan nodded and pulled it out from his waistband, where he had kept it while he was fighting. He proposed, "The longer the Crystal stays in its presence, the higher the risk it will get its hands on it!"

"Well, we can't just run away from here! Somehow we have to stop him, but all of the damage we've done to him so far has been nullified!" Trunks said as he noticed the beast was close to a full recovery.

Gohan paused and looked down towards the beast, whom was shrugging off the damage that he and Trunks had done to it. He shut his eyes and descended to the ground. Trunks soon followed, and they had both landed gently.

They had raised their hands, their palms facing directly towards the beast. As the Super Saiyans now channeled their energy to their hands, they prepared for one deadly blow.

"Altogether now, Gohan." Trunks murmured.

"Right."

The boys screamed with utmost rage as the mighty waves of ki came blasting out of their palms! The light emitted from this blast was blinding! They could not see where or what this was hitting, but they knew that this would be almost all that they had. They heard the waves of great energy collide with the monster, causing a deafening crash that shook the entire planet!

For several moments, they kept this wave flowing! Trunks put every last bit of his power into this wave, recalling the deaths of his friends and his father. Never before had he been so vengeful in his life, and it was all because he was only fighting the enemies of one he cared for - Chibiusa. _She had died to save me_. That's what kept ringing in his head. _She cared about me, and no matter what I did, she forgave me_. Trunks let this feeling flow through him more. His anger, his pain, his sorrow - those were all virtues he kept as he blasted this beast with everything he had!

Alas, no matter how powerful he was, he ran out of energy within moments. Gohan gasped when suddenly Trunks had fallen to the ground! The blinding light of the wave had vanished, and they were in complete darkness once more. Gohan caught his friend before he could fall to the ground. Trunks was no longer a Super Saiyan, and looked possibly in one of the worst conditions ever following a battle. Trunks lifted his head, then whispered to Gohan:

"D-did we win?" Trunks said.

"I think..." Gohan whispered, retaining his Super Saiyan 2 form. He couldn't finish his statement because he felt a sense of grave anticipation coming his way.

The entire universe appeared to be silent. The boys were in deep fog - in the doldrums - of some kind of event that they would never hope to occur. That final energy blast they struck upon the beast would have finished every one of their enemies before, but this one was different. They had felt that it was too easy, a feeling that they had both hated.

Thus, Gohan could now feel it completely! The beast had not been defeated. Instead, Gohan looked upward and noticed now a humanoid figure in its place! It stood much larger than the beast had, before - a colossal creature that was as huge as the largest of mountains. Gohan could not describe the other characteristics of this newly evolved Behemoth, other than it retained its malevolent gaze with its violet, beady eyes!

"_Oh my word_..." Gohan stated under his breath as he stared above in intense fright.

"W-what's going on?" Trunks asked.

The silence was now completely broken! The beast now let off a terrible roar, penetrating the sound barrier of the planet and eventually reaching other worlds! Gohan held a weak Trunks in his arms and raced away from the area as fast as he could! However, the path of destruction was seemingly endless! The rock, mountains, and forests all burned and crumbled to dust! The grounds below him spewed lava at great masses. He turned around and noticed an immense black aura arousing the beast! It had gathered overwhelming amounts of power that it was destroying all life on Earth as Gohan knew!

"B-but that's unimaginable!" Goku yelled, "He destroyed three other planets around Earth by just powering up? No one could possibly be that powerful!"

"Oh, but it is, Goku... I-I've never been so terrified of it, myself..."

Goku and King Kai were completely silent. Goku had been sweating heavily as he observed his son fight this battle. Even Bubbles and Gregory were both silent to see the two in such a mental state of distress.

"I-is Gohan...?"

"Alive?" King Kai paused, "Y-yes, but very, very fortunately... Trunks, however..."

"I should've said something from the beginning... I could've done more. But this is someone that I just have no knowledge about..." Goku said to himself, "But no more. Gohan, you're not alone anymore."

"Gohan? Gohan!" Gohan heard his father's voice call out to him.

"D-dad?" Gohan asked.

Before Gohan could even listen, he opened his eyes and witnessed the calamity that now grazed upon the entire land around him!

He had been lying on a molten rock, just cool enough that his Saiyan skin would be able to handle it. As he stood up - struggling mightily while doing so - he checked his surroundings more! Magma had splattered around him in several different areas! In the lava before him, he witnessed as debris and corpses of thousands of the billions of people in the world! He entered a mild seizure, in which the world had reached Armageddon!

He turned around briefly and noticed Trunks was there, fortunately not a boney corpse like he witnessed all the other persons. However, Gohan couldn't feel any more energy being emitted from him. He had passed away for real now. Trunks, only wishing to redeem himself for all of his mistakes, had now lay dead.

"T-trunks..." Gohan said, falling to his knees, "I've failed..." Gohan murmured, staring towards the ground, "I've failed everyone, including you, father..."

"GOHAN!" His father called to him once more, "You haven't failed just yet. There's still some form of fighting chance left, and it's up to you to take it!"

"Father?" Gohan cried out, "Can't you see? There's no more world left to protect! It was just too much for me, too much for _us_! Maybe Trunks was right to begin with when he said that it was hopeless!"

"Gohan, that Crystal you hold with you right now..." Goku said as Gohan pulled out the Silver Crystal once more, "I've learned through all of your struggles these past months what the meaning of that object is. I've been watching you, observing you, and finally I know that what you've learned is true. While I don't know much about that rock, I know that it's what's been giving you the chance to victory this entire time!"

"B-but how, father? I have no power bind to the Silver Crystal at all!" Gohan responded.

"You've been blessed by those girls that do know how to wield its power. It was through their blessing through the Crystal that you came this far. Encountering Frieza and Cell a second time, the second entrance into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and above all this final fight with the enemy right now. You haven't realized it yet, but the Crystal's powers have enhanced you through ways that even I can't imagine!"

"H-how did you learn about all of this?"

"King Kai could feel the power, as that Crystal's energy spans throughout the universe and beyond. However, it couldn't be emitted any better than through you and Trunks."

Gohan paused for a moment. He realized, looking back, at all of his struggles. Chibiusa had brought Trunks back to life with simply harnessing the energy to give him a second chance at his fight. How did Gohan also survive the catastrophes of Frieza and Cell's return, plus the horde of millions of the Noire forces? He remembered observing his fists through those encounters - the lust for power that had flowed through him. He just couldn't control that energy, until his training with Sailor Saturn that taught him to control this power more. He no longer felt the desire to kill, nor to destroy, as he did with the showdown with Cell a year before. He only hoped to carry out the wishes of the one he cared for most, Hotaru, and that was to put an end to this hell once and for all.

Alas, he positioned Trunks so that he laid on his back. Gohan crossed Trunks' arms over his chest, only to ensure that he received the proper death for a hero. _A hero_? Professor Tomoe, Chibiusa, Trunks, and all those who have died fighting against this menace were all heroes. Hotaru, however, she was not only the prime target in this war, but she also fought so hard to stop it.

"Hotaru..." Gohan whispered to himself as he ascended. There it was, waiting for him a kilometer from atop the molten crevice. Te beast stood there, shrouded in the darkness, glaring straight towards Gohan. Upon the sensory of the Silver Crystal in Gohan's hands, the beast let off another roar once more. It had charged towards Gohan, now only within a few hundred meters before him. Gohan blinked, and now silently concentrated to himself.

"You know what to do, Gohan. Hit him with everything you have!" Goku said.

Gohan's energy burst beyond its limits once again! Becoming the second level of Super Saiyan, he concentrated every bit of his energy on this one last strife. Holding the Silver Crystal within his palms, he only felt more of the energy flow through his being more than ever. He had no more reason to hold back, even if it meant annihilating this world or the entire solar system with this. Knowing now that he had the power of every one of Hotaru's friends backing him, he now had the strength to end it now.

"KA..." Gohan whispered, pulling his hands towards his waist. He had first recalled the death of Professor Tomoe, the man who struggled for so many years just to eliminate the threat of the Noire, only to die by the hands of Gohan's own enemies. Hotaru loved her father so deeply, that she didn't deserve to lose such a loving member of her family.

"ME..." Gohan now recalled Chibiusa's death. She was only the cheerful and happy-going girl whom had her heart broken numerous times. She had practically lost her family, and even someone she possibly cared for more, Trunks. She had been so merciful that she restored the life of Trunks even after all he's done to hurt her. Gohan couldn't bear watching her be in such pain anymore.

"HA..." Gohan remembered Trunks, whom was put in peril in the decision between his loved ones and the world. He had been on Gohan's side all along, but was only put in the crisis because of a blackmail from an enemy. Gohan felt in his heart that he had forgiven Trunks, but those questions he wished to ask before this he could never ask. He was now gone, and all that could be done is to move on.

"ME..." Alas, there was Hotaru's death. Gohan simply couldn't describe his feelings for her. He cared for her, and wanted to do anything to help her avenge her father, her friends, her world. It was much more than that. From all that he and she had been through, as Hotaru and Sailor Saturn, he felt something deeper in his heart for her. It was a passion to care for somebody so much that he couldn't describe it with words alone. The moment he met her in the park, discovering how beautiful she was, was only a hint of this feeling. All that he had been through with her in these adventures. He knew it already. He had loved her.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan roared out loud! With the spirits of his father, Trunks, his friends, Chibiusa and the Sailor Scouts all supporting him through the power of the Silver Crystal, the ultimate Kamehameha wave now raged towards the beast, colliding with the monster directly!


	20. Eclipse

**Sailor Moon©Naoko Takeuchi**  
><strong>Dragon Ball Z©Akira Toriyama<strong>

**This was supposed to be the final chapter. However, thanks to some inspiration, I came up with a perfect ending, thus it would be best executed with two different chapters. Thus, the ending is only dawning for now. Sorry to keep you waiting but hope you like this chapter!**

**Also, a promise to the fans that I'll have the last chapter by the end of the week. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**Eclipse**

"He's doing it once again! I feel it through him, now! Gohan finally cut loose, King Kai!" Goku cheerfully announced.

"Well, you're not wrong, Goku..." King Kai murmured hesitantly. Thus, upon hearing King Kai's sudden pessimism, Goku's facial expression became neutral.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked nervously, "I don't like the sound of this..."

"This monster is nothing like Cell, or anyone else you've faced on that matter. While Gohan is approximately a hundredfold your current power level - more than he's ever been and ever will be - but this is a _god _we're speaking of! I can already detect that he's beyond any monster he'll face in the future!" King Kai murmured, then bellowed out loud, "He's outmatched on an all-new scale of power!"

"No way!" Goku shouted out loud.

They were each silent again. Goku tried to concentrate at the task at hand, but simply couldn't bear the thought that his son was facing an incarnate of a _god. A god_? Was this Gohan's final fate, to face the wrath of an almighty being? He tried not to believe it, as he knew it wasn't truly a god he was facing.

"J-just... Something has to work, I know it does." Goku whispered, "No more time for games. I'll have to go all out, even if I can't really be down there with him."

"Give it all you've got, Gohan! I have faith in you. You mustn't hold back for whatever reason, now!" Goku declared to Gohan.

Gohan stood stationary on a boulder almost twenty times his size, slowly decaying from all of the energy that he was thwarting into this Kamehameha wave. He could barely see just ahead of him that the Behemoth had been hit directly by his ki wave, but was it really having any effect to begin with? Impaling right into its chest, the monster backed away only mildly from him. Pushing much further his limits, he could already feel that he had surpassed nearly every person he was from in the past.

"You have no reason to uphold your power, Gohan! Everything is gone, and only you can prevent him from laying any more waste! You're the universe's last hope! UNLEASH IT NOW!" Goku roared through his head a final time.

Gohan blinked. He glared straight ahead, right into the pupils of the beast. Struggling at will, he had a reason to go on. What made this adversary, the Noire, much different than anybody he's face is that they've destroyed two worlds, not just one. The world Gohan lived in was already annihilated, and there was no more Earth to protect. Surviving by the skin of his teeth, he realized the truth of what his father was saying. Heeding his father's words, he put every last bit of his energy he had into this wave, regardless of whether it killed him or not.

"You are... A devil." Gohan whispered, "You're a murderer."

Gohan received the images of Xexet again. He was the mind behind all of this, he knew. Although now put to death, this memory that only happened hours ago haunted him greatly now. That drove fear into him, but with this fear, he had hoped to turn it into strength. Once again, he caught another wind and blasted the wave even further, knocking back the monster even more!

"_Foolish Saiyan child_..." Another voice had struck him, this time not by his father! He gasped, as he recognized the voice immediately - Xexet's! He stared in shock at the monster up ahead, noticing that its physical condition had suffered due to all of the power being thrown at it.

"_Watch yourself fail. You may have been rejuvenated through the mystics of the Crystal, but in my eyes you're still the petulant child who can't control his powers_."  
>Gohan hurled in grief again in his mind! <em>How did he know this about me<em>? Xexet knew about his strength and how he often couldn't control it completely. Somehow he knew this detail of him, but who else could've forced him to release the potential he was born with? It was at that moment he heard a laugh through his head - the snicker of Cell. Of course. Nobody in his history of defending the world had provoked him more than Cell had. There was now a second one to take that legacy.

"_Why haven't you done it, yet? Kill him, already. KILL ME!_" He detected it now, and it was right in front of him this whole time! His hands, his legs, and his spirit were all beginning to deteriorate upon the discovery of what was really going on! Xexet had become one with the monster, and he knew it upon looking into the fearsome eyes of the Behemoth!

"B-but how?!" Gohan recited to himself, "I-I killed you, already!" Gohan yelled as he tried to invoke more energy into the Kamehameha wave he was firing right now! However, he realized that he was beginning to tremble - to fail. The monster was now taking slow steps towards him, shrugging off the immense energy that Gohan was firing.

"Now, Gohan. DO IT NOW!" Goku's words raced one final time, striking Gohan mightily!

Alas, Gohan exploded with every inch of rage within him! Roaring one final time, the ki wave emitting from his hands now blasted at full force! Blazing every corner around the monster, it eradicated everything in its way! He couldn't dare comprehend the monstrosity and size of the power he put into this. All he knew that it was perhaps the most powerful physical method of destruction in the universe at this point. The light of the wave blinded him. The sheer force of the wave nearly engulfed him! Finally, as his last bit of power had extinguished, he trembled heavily backwards.

The Silver Crystal fell out of his waistband, but he had caught it in the nick of time. All that surrounded him was the light-bluish tint of the Kamehameha wave. He looked at himself and found that he was no longer in the Super Saiyan 2 form, but back to his normal self. He slowly lost his breath, indicating that the destruction of the planet really thinned out the atmosphere. Trying to carefully stay alive, he held on desperately to his life. He lifted himself up, trying to overcome this blindness.

He heard the breath of the monster again. Gohan's eyes flung wide-open! The Behemoth - which he now knew to be Xexet - was simply limping ahead of him! Its colossal black-tinted body was covered in wounds, scars, and decay from the Kamehameha wave, but it was well alive. Slowly, but surely, it would arise to its feet within moments again.

Gohan dropped the Crystal on the ground at the sight of his failure. Tears rolled down his cheek, looking upon his severely weakened body. He had almost no energy left of him to speak of, let alone enough to keep him alive. He had thought he had put every bit of power in him to this final attack, but it wasn't enough.

"No..." Gohan murmured, "NOOOO!" Gohan punched the ground, making a large crater within it! He collapsed onto his front side, his head buried into the hard soil, "Father... I'm sorry."

"Gohan." A third voice rang through his head this time, but it wasn't of his dad nor from Xexet. It had been a soft, feminine, sweet voice. However, this time, he couldn't recognize whom this was. He was far too weak to think, or to feel, anything at this point. Suddenly, he felt a gentle touch of hands be placed on his shoulders, lifting him up. He looked upward and noticed standing before him, Sailor Saturn was standing there!

"H-Hotaru?!" Gohan was awe-stricken deep inside. After all this time, he could've sworn she was gone. The blast from the mighty beast - how was this remotely possible? He recited this shocking thought in his head over and over. Just moments he ago, he didn't think he would gaze upon such a beautiful face ever again. He was proven wrong, and now she stood right in front of him - an angel of destruction.

"This is no illusion, Gohan. It's only me." Sailor Saturn smiled at him.

Gohan now struggled his way towards the top of the crater. His body was completely scarred, his clothing had been mostly torn off, and wounds lay on every corner of his skin. Sailor Saturn then held out her hand, telling him to come and take it. Gohan did so, and once again felt the touch of her smooth, gentle grasp. She had helped him to where she was standing, enabling him to climb further. Now they stood beside one another, both gazing towards the monster - the demise of the universe.

"Is there anything more we can do...?" Gohan asked, limping.

"There is one." Sailor Saturn whispered, concentrating carefully at the foe before them. Thus, Gohan turned his attention to her, in which she stared nowhere but ahead.

"W-what is that, then?" Gohan asked.

Sailor Saturn did not respond. She blinked, lowering her Glaive. They both stood in complete silence, now. The monster would heal completely at any moment, but not unless either of them took some sort of action. However, Gohan already had an idea what she was going to do. He remembered Hotaru mentioning that Sailor Saturn would annihilate the entire world if she used her full strength. Professor Tomoe, too, even mentioned that the two shards of the sword lie in two objects = the soldier of destruction and the Silver Crystal.

"No... I won't let you." Gohan murmured and clenched her shoulder, "Let me finish this off. I promise you, Hotaru." A tear ran down his cheek. He knew what she was going to do. In order to use her full strength on the monster, it would cost her life, as well. It may just destroy the monster for good, seeing as though Gohan, himself, had failed. Gohan continued, "I already lost you once, Hotaru. I can't lose you again!"

Sailor Saturn leaned over gently and suddenly gave Gohan a kiss on the cheek! Gohan gasped. He was completely paralyzed by what she was doing. No matter how stubborn he would be, somehow she was telling him to trust her. She let this kiss speak for her, he felt. Finally, she had whispered to him:

"Gohan... Everything that Hotaru has done, _that I have done_, has been for you. You've done your part by now, but now it's my turn to put this war to rest. _I wish_, I only wish that I could have an eternity to tell you what she feels for you - what _I feel for you_. If only I could comprehend the greatest pain I've endured throughout this entire battle, just so I could tell you what I feel..." Sailor Saturn stood straight and gazed into his eyes. Her own eyes began to water up, and finally she uttered, "That pain that was so unbearable to endure, it was that I couldn't express what I've felt for you for so long. But now, I feel it's time that I let go of this mighty burden. Gohan..._I love you_."

Alas, she leaped high into the pitch-black sky! Gohan tried to find her, but she could only feel her massive energy racing towards the Behemoth! Looking ahead, he noticed a black bolt of energy crash into the forehead of the beast! He could see her now, holding her Silence Glaive high above her head. Flinging it downward, the monster was impaled by its might! Thus, the monster yelped in terrible agony, eventually turning into crying in excruciating pain. It slowly became weaker, and its body began to collapse more!

However, the reign of Sailor Saturn's destruction was still more than visible through the beast. The energy emitted from the monster now was tearing the world apart even more. Gohan's breath was cutting shorter, as the atmosphere grew thinner with every passing second! The clouds above were now a dark-purple tint - the perfect shade for the sign of apocalypse. Not only would the monster be destroyed, but so would this planet - potentially even more!

"Hotaru..." Gohan whispered to himself, "You're not in this alone..." He had clenched his fists and flown upward. He didn't know what this current feeling was, but the rage within him burst to extremely high limits. Pulling out the Silver Crystal from his side, he held it right beside him. He had no idea if there was any energy left in that rock to provide to him, but he had to do this. He had to complete the sword, in order to destroy the monster for good. Doing so may bring an end to trillions of lives, but the cost was necessary in order to save so many more.

"YOU HEAR ME, HOTARU?! YOU'RE NOT ALONE, AND YOU WERE NEVER ALONE!" Gohan emerged into a Super Saiyan 2 once more without a second thought! He let his rage take control of him, now! The energy arousing him was just as high as it was before he thought he used up all his power! He threw the Crystal up high, when suddenly the dark violet clouds now emitted a light focused towards the gem! The Silver Crystal now spun around at massively high speeds, slowly inhabiting the purplish tint the light had refracted into it. Gohan could not identify how he felt nor how he appeared, but this was now the opportunity to strike the sword onto this evil and finish it forever.

"I'll send you to oblivion..." Gohan whispered and pulled his hands to his side waist, "KA... ME... HA... ME... HAAAAAAAAAA!"

Throwing his hands forward again, another Kamehameha wave surged out of his palms. It had collided with the beast, penetrating it at full force! Gohan couldn't interpret the intensity of this wave. However, immediately he felt himself collapse! A light much brighter than anything he's laid eyes upon now blinded him. This may have been just a hallucination, but it began to feel more real in moments.

He looked forward, towards his hands. His skin began to peel off, with blood racing towards his backside! Eventually, he felt no more of his being. Had he succeeded in destroying the beast? All he knew was that the power of Sailor Saturn was truly a double-bladed sword, and he, too, had died in the process. This was the end, yet he felt joyous within.


	21. Dawning of Redemption

**Sailor Moon©Naoko Takeuchi**  
><strong>Dragon Ball Z©Akira Toriyama<strong>

**Alas, the last chapter. Thank you all who have supported me throughout my writing of this story. It's been an honor that you guys love this story a lot. While I couldn't please everyone, the feeling inside is just so good that a modest amount of people loved this story. I'd like to thank my friend and beta reader, Rainstorm, for helping me write this story at its finest craft. I do hope you check out my future story(/stories) on this site in the future.**

**Again, thank you everyone! You're the best! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**Dawning of Redemption**

"You... MONSTER!" Gohan charged towards Xexet, whom he could see just ahead of him! As Xexet turned around, he looked with great shock upon Gohan!

The Saiyan teen tackled him with great force! Crushing the tyrant into the ground, Gohan pinned him down and clenched his hands around Xexet's neck, impaling his fingers deep within the throat of the enemy.

However, as Gohan looked into the eyes of Xexet, all he could see was pity. Xexet laughed faintly as he was being strangled by the hero. Gohan slowly softened his grip, wondering what it is that this wicked king found humorous.

"What are you laughing about?" Gohan muttered.

"There's absolutely no point in killing me a second time... You've succeeded in killing the beast, but the spirit of the Noire will exist on forever, boy," Xexet said, gazing upward towards Gohan's enraged face.

"You're lying. I saw you die, along with him. I've decimated your forces, and annihilated all of those who were loyal to you. What hope do you possibly have left?" Gohan said, pushing him deeper into the grounds. Xexet simply closed his eyes and tilted his head more upward.

"You fail to understand. Chaos, that is what corrupted us all. It's more than a mere entity of discord and destruction. It plagues us, consumes us, and it remains as an omnipresent force in the entire universe and beyond. The desire to do evil is just so great, it is what we refer to as temptation - the lust to commit actions that bring more chaos. It is only the will of a mortal that can defeat this Chaos,"

Gohan considered these words. He stood up, completely releasing his grip on the adversary. He stood silently as Xexet rose to his feet, as well.

"Then I guess I'll leave it to the will of those who remain in the universe if they choose to defeat it," Gohan responded under his breath.

"So be it,"

Gohan looked upwards and noticed Xexet had vanished. In this white world - possibly the gateway into the afterlife - he could only see before him a cloud of black dust that would waft away in moments. The silence had returned, and he was alone. As now the spirit and entire presence of Xexet had faded away, Gohan closed his eyes to await what would happen. He would eventually meet his father now, and he could only expect to feel the joys once more of embracing each other.

However, it didn't seem like it should have ended here for him. It just couldn't have, at all.

* * *

><p>"Gohan," There was that familiar voice again. As he opened his eyes, he was no longer in heaven nor hell, but back on Earth. His eyes wide open, he found himself in the same condition as he was in before igniting the final Kamehameha. Turning around, there stood his friend - Trunks, Chibiusa, Sailor Pluto, and Hotaru.<p>

Dazed at this situation, he looked above their heads and his own head only to find no halos. He was alive, indeed. But how? He thought. Suddenly, he heard a bulleting sound coming from above. There they were, scattering across the world once more - the Dragon Balls!

Suddenly, walking from behind Sailor Pluto's leg was a small, green being - it was Dende! Dende had been missing this entire time, even when he had arrived here days before on Kami's Lookout!

"Sorry about that, Gohan. Sailor Pluto had to take me to Namek in order to ensure my safety in the case that something grave happened here," Dende murmured. Gohan simply stared.

"By a major request to the leaders of Namek, I was able to convince them to use three wishes to completely restore your world, including all of its people. Gohan, you have succeeded in this mission. It's about time to-..." Sailor Pluto said but was interrupted when Gohan suddenly ran towards them with his arms wide-open!

Tackling Trunks happily, the two Saiyan boys laughed with joy! Chibiusa jumped on Gohan's back, embracing both of the boys tightly. They were all smiling and laughing one out of another in this reunion. After all that they've been through in so much time, they could finally share a moment in joy.

Alas, Gohan laid eyes on Hotaru, who was just standing in her place, staring towards Gohan. Trunks and Chibiusa gently let go of him, and the two stared at one another. Without hesitation, Hotaru dashed towards Gohan and wrapped her arms around him tightly. They embraced each other tightly, never to let go of one another in such a moment of happiness. Looking above Hotaru's shoulder, he could see Dende standing at there. With a smile, the young Namekian nodded in agreement. Gohan shot a wink back, holding a thumbs-up to return this sign of approval.

"Gohan, I'm glad to see you in a state of good health and joy, but I must tell you the news right now," Sailor Pluto exclaimed.

Gohan suddenly backed away, noticing Hotaru facing downward. He looked confused, wondering why suddenly she went from utmost joy to sadness.

"What's the matter, Hotaru?" Gohan asked, holding her shoulders.

"I knew that this would come, that this would happen before I came to your world. It pains me to say that I regret wanting to return. I want to stay here for an eternity, where I've finally found happiness now,"

Gohan's eyes widened, "What, what are you talking about?"

Trunks placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder. Turning around, he noticed the disappointment in his friend's face, too, "I heard about it already, Gohan. I don't like it any more than you do,"

"They're right," Sailor Pluto said, "It's only the inevitable that the three of us - I, Hotaru, and Chibiusa - return to our home this instant. With the phenomenal powers of the Dragon Balls of the Planet Namek, every bit of the destruction caused by the Noire has been neutralized. Both of our universes are safe, and every sign of life has been resurrected," She paused, then blinked, "We are to return this very moment, you two. You've helped us and succeeded, but we now have our duties in a distant universe to fulfill,"

Gohan gasped, "That means..." He turned to Hotaru, "Your father is alive?"

She nodded slowly, "Everything was brought back. The Noire was never corrupted by Chaos to begin with,"

"She's right," Sailor Pluto said, "He does not even remember that he ever went aboard the Noire's ship, as the events never occurred to begin with as of now,"

Gohan turned back to Sailor Pluto, "B-but... I don't understand... Why do you have to return? I want Hotaru and Chibiusa to stay. They prefer being here, so please...Can't you let them choose their destinies, Sailor Pluto?"

"I'm afraid not, Gohan," Trunks said, "This entire timeline we each created the past few months would never have happened had it not been for them. A future also rests within the hands of the Sailor Scouts and their friends back in their world. Just like my own future with the Androids, I chose to remain here for a little longer, but I really shouldn't have,"

"Time is an unbelievable force of nature, as it affects every world in the entire body of universes. Ours requires the presence of Hotaru and Chibiusa once more, as Hotaru will defend our world again as Chibiusa will grow into a Princess of a great kingdom one day,"

Chibiusa nodded a little and began to tear up, hugging her Luna P, "I don't even know if I care anymore about our world..."

Immediately, Trunks kneeled down and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, the both of them beginning to tear up. Gohan saw Trunks in sadness, as this is probably the only time he's ever witnessed him displaying emotion. It probably wasn't the only time, as Trunks' future would probably say something otherwise. Nevertheless, it was very surprising for Gohan.

He turned to Hotaru, looking at her again, "I guess she brings up a good point, huh?"

"Yes..." Hotaru murmured.

Suddenly a strange wormhole-like object appeared in front of the door of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber! It appeared to be projected by Sailor Pluto's Rod, and this must have been projected by her power alone.

"That must be your ride home," Dende said.

"Indeed, it is," Sailor Pluto said. She had turned to Trunks and Gohan a final time, "I'm sorry, you both. I really am... You have no idea how much I thank you right now for saving our worlds from Armageddon, and I, too, understand the feelings you are all emitting right now. I bid you both farewell, and best of luck in your future endeavors, Gohan and Trunks," Sailor Pluto then walked over to the portal, then waited silently for the other two.

"Trunks..." Chibiusa said, still tearing while leaning over and kissing his cheek, "I'll miss you,"

"So will I, my friend," Trunks said, "You're going to make a fine ruler one day of Crystal Tokyo, I just know it,"

Chibiusa suddenly giggled, "How do you know about all that?"

"But of course, I was kidnapped by Xexet who knew all about it, wasn't I?" Trunks leaned over and kissed her forehead, "No more tears, Chibiusa," He wiped away the last one from her face, "Just be happy, and that will make me happy as well," Trunks said with one final tear running down his cheek.

Chibiusa walked silently over next to Sailor Pluto. She had finally stopped crying and now smiled towards the two boys.

"Hotaru..." Gohan said, "Sailor Saturn told me that-..."

"She wasn't lying." Hotaru responded, "I do feel it, exactly how she described. I-It feels like I've been by your side for so long, that I've cared for you so deeply... I've long awaited to hold you, and embrace you forever. B-but it just can't happen anymore, I-..."

Hotaru was suddenly interrupted when she felt her lips being pressed upon. She held her breath when she immediately noticed Gohan kissing her passionately. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms gently around him, holding him tight. They did not separate from this moment of romance, and like Hotaru described, they felt like they had embraced infinitely - never to let go of one another. Whether it be passion, faith, or love, it was the greatest feeling they had both felt. They would never be apart, no matter what distance that stood in between them.

"Return home, Hotaru." Gohan whispered, "You're needed there."

"Sailor Saturn had already told you, but please hear it from me..." She paused, "_I love you_, Gohan..." Hotaru murmured and shed a tear.

"I love you, too," Gohan whispered, "I will remember you, forever."

Hotaru was the last to follow with her company. The girls turned to the Saiyans, and they were each smiling. They each felt the everlasting happy moments they shared with one-another in the past few months, but they each knew it was also time to part. The wormhole now shined brightly. The boys blinked, suddenly noticing that Chibiusa was now wearing a Sailor outfit - supposedly Sailor Chibi-Moon that Trunks had heard about briefly - and Sailor Saturn. However, behind them was even more awe-striking. All of the Sailor Scouts: Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, and even Tuxedo Kamen were all behind them. Even Professor Tom - whom Gohan now knew as Professor Tomoe - was also standing there. They were all looking towards the Saiyans, each of them smiling in pleasure to meet their heroes.

"Thank you, both of you." Sailor Saturn said. The wormhole had vanished, and so did they.

The two Saiyan boys were silent, now. Looking at one-another, they simply shrugged.

"It sure was something these past couple months, wasn't it?" Trunks said.

"You bet it was," Gohan murmured, "But what now?"

They heard a powerful surge of energy coming towards their location! The boys detected it, but couldn't tell what the essence of the ki was - pure or evil. Preparing for combat, the boys entered a fighting stance, looking in the direction where the ki was coming from.

"You felt it too, didn't you?" Trunks remarked, raising his energy levels.

"I did. Just prepare for anything..." Gohan said.

Suddenly, they noticed that there were more than one sources of ki coming their way! It turned out to be about five - each with power levels strikingly above any of the Neru!

"Hey buddies, what's the matter?" Alas, one of them spoke upon entering their sight. It was a short, bald guy - it was Krillin! Beside them were more of their friends - Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and Vegeta! They had landed before them on the Lookout, staring at the two Saiyan boys in confusion. Immediately, Trunks and Gohan lowered their energy levels, only to find in relief that their friends were alive!

"Father! You're alive!" Trunks dashed up to Vegeta happily and hugged him ever so tightly.

"But of course I'm alive, do you think I would've died by just searching the entire planet for when you two idiots went missing?" Vegeta said.

Gohan gasped. _They weren't even on this planet the past few months, they were in space trying to detect the Noire that was heading this way_. However, he remembered Sailor Pluto mentioning that the Noire ceased to exist on their reign of terror, so there was no reason for them to even leave Earth to begin with.

"Same old father. I'm sure mom is okay, too?" Trunks said in an unusually cheerful tone.

"Is something wrong, Trunks? Maybe we should take you to a doctor or something." Tien remarked. He and the rest of the company were all simply staring at Trunks and Gohan in confusion.

"And look at yourself, Gohan. What happened to your clothes and were you beating yourself up while we were looking for you? You look even worse than when you fought Cell!" Krillin said, shooting a devastated look towards Gohan. Gohan simply replied with a chuckle.

"Do I have a story to tell you all."


	22. Epilogue

**Sailor Moon©Naoko Takeuchi**  
><strong>Dragon Ball Z©Akira Toriyama<strong>

**I simply couldn't have ended it where it was at the moment... It felt too abrupt, and left some open-ended questions. So alas, here's the real final chapter. Again, thanks everyone for all your support these past several months. I do invite you to read some other stories of mine when they come to life in the future. ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

_One week after the events..._

And so, Gohan returned to his normal life at the University. With all traces of the Noire vanished, including its sole existence, life seemed to return to its fullest quickly. Trunks had decided to stay around for one more week to ensure that no more disasters would occur shortly after he left. However, he would need to leave soon, so he would leave the following day. Gohan spends the Friday night with his friend in a small, quiet, luxurious cafe, where Trunks just arrived next to his friend at the window seat with his milkshake.

"So, yeah... Just one week after they leave, I disappear, as well," Trunks remarked.

"Yeah," Gohan said, sipping his smoothie.

Trunks watched Gohan, whom was staring straight outside the window. Trunks wondered what his friend was possibly gazing at, so he took a quick glance, and there it was. There were kids standing there in the same school uniform that Gohan was wearing. One of them was a girl, around Gohan's height, with short, fragrant black hair.

This girl had turned towards the boys. She gave them an embarrassing look, wondering why these two boys were looking at her continuously. However, she turned around immediately to return socializing with her friends. Eventually, they set off in moments, leaving their sight.

"Well, she certainly isn't as beautiful as... You know," Gohan said.

"Can't say I really know what you mean there," Trunks paused, "I've never had that feeling for myself,"

The two boys went speechless again, just silently sipping their drinks. Trunks looked at Gohan again, whom was again staring off into space. Gohan, twirling his straw within his smoothie, just heavily hinted to Trunks that something was up. Whatever it was, Trunks didn't like it, and he had to know.

"What's on your mind, Gohan? Enough with the blank faces and silent treatment," Trunks asked a little furiously.

"Well, my mom's pregnant again... Just the fact that this brother or sister I'll have growing up without a father just bothers me immensely," Gohan said, resting his head against his palm and still twirling his straw.

Trunks noticed that his friend looked even more in a dreadful state than before. Gohan seemed to be moaning in his mind, desperately trying to hide something else from his friend.

"Look, Gohan, I know that's not the only thing," Trunks said, placing his hand on your shoulder, "This is reality, and there's always the virtue of moving on with life. Your father demonstrated it the best, because him moving on symbolized that it was time for you to shine. Look at how far you've gone in this journey of yours. You defeated a pure evil far greater than anyone we've faced," Trunks gave him a little smile, "I was neither the hero nor the villain in those times of crisis, but I'm thankful that I spent those moments with my best friend. The moment I leave this time, it will be the first memory I'll carry on with me back home,"

Gohan now showed a little more hope. Raising his head, he turned to his friend and gave him a slight nod. Picking up his drink, he raised it in front of Trunks. Trunks did the same with his, as well.

"A toast, to prosperity for the future?" Gohan asked.

"Indeed," Trunks replied as the boys tapped their glasses against one another, taking a sip out of the drinks immediately after. Suddenly, Gohan noticed a whipped cream mustache on Trunks' face, and he couldn't help but give a short chuckle.

"Fun times, huh?" Gohan asked.

"You bet," Trunks said while wiping off the mustache, "You know, Gohan..," He paused, with Gohan's eyes widening in curiosity.

"What is it, Trunks?" Gohan said, placing his drink down.

"I've had these dreams lately that you were dating and courting Hercule's daughter. It's like some kind of predestination of your love life or something," Trunks said with a blank face.

The boys both gazed at one-another puzzled, with an awkward feeling arousing the both of them. Gohan's eyes spun around for a moment, just thinking deeply on this strange story. He felt as though he took a ki blast straight to the forehead. However, he looked deeper within moments and just realized the ridiculousness of the statement. He burst out laughing immediately, and Trunks followed, accidentally crushing the glass in his hand with the milkshake splattering on the table.

"That's a good one, Trunks. That made my night," Gohan said, "And don't worry about the glass. Dessert's on me tonight!"

"Heh, fine with me," Trunks said, crossing his arms over the table.

Gohan then scratched his chin with his elbow on the table. He appeared to be thinking deeply now, about something more positive this time.

"What's on your mind, now?" Trunks asked.

"The time machine that Bulma made for you... It really does travel through time, right?" Gohan asked.

"They certainly don't call it a time machine for nothing," Trunks sarcastically said.

"Sailor Pluto said that time is an inevitable fact of nature - a component of every universe. So by traveling through time, you practically traveled throughout universe to universe?" Gohan asked.

Trunks blinked, "I doubt it's that simple, so probably not."

"But wait... If Sailor Pluto had the power to move through and control time, just like how we saw the vision of the Noire's first encounter on their world... Something in your time machine must have enabled you to do something almost like it."

"Yeah, and...?"

Gohan smiled and stood up from his seat. Taking some zeni out of his pocket, he laid it on the table as both the bill payment and tip.

"What are you thinking _this time,_ Gohan?" Trunks questioned.

"I completely understood what you said the other day, about everyone having a responsibility in their own worlds. However, you came here because you wanted to protect us, while the Sailor Scouts came here to defend our world from a menace that rooted from theirs."

Trunks looked even more puzzled than ever, "What are you implying?"

"If what Sailor Pluto said was right about Hotaru having to defend the world once more, than I think we can help them throughout their struggle for a change. We don't have to go for long at all, but we can at least remind them that we have their backs, too," Gohan said.

"You're beginning to ask too much from me, Gohan. This time machine was meant entirely for..." Trunks was interrupted immediately.

"Lets send them a message, then. We can let them know that we'll always be there for each other, and there's a way for any possibility. I know that we're meant to stay in our respective universes in order to retain the balance, but I don't think that should hold us back from breaking the barriers once in a while to do the right thing, just like why you've come here. I've told you before, Trunks, but there's always that hope that you just have to reach out for and embrace. That's exactly how we got out of this war, so we'll do the same right now."

"...Except we're not going out to fight or defeat anything this time," Trunks said with a shrug, "But I don't see why a mini-reunion would hurt. Prepare for tomorrow morning, Gohan. I'll give you one stop before I head home to my time!"

The boys stood up and head out of the door. Looking upwards, the crescent moon was shining brightly at this very hour. It's been blown up time after time, and was in fact a surprise for the boys that saw it right above them, but who possibly could have wished it back now with the Dragon Balls? It had to have been made by lovers of this world, and who could have cared for the world as much as they did like Sailor Saturn and her friends?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Final Notes:<strong>

A part of me has died, and a part of me has born. Throughout two years of enjoying writing this fanfic, I can't help but look back and remember all of the work I've accomplished while keeping up with school and social life. In the end, I feel rather happy that this is finally complete, though I can't help but remember the anxiety I've gone through while typing these chapters. It feels like it comes to an end right here and now, but no... I leave my imagination to roam free now, and even yours if you'd like to fantasize what happens in this story next. :)

From the first chapter, I realized that it looked bad looking back. I was a mediocre writer then, and my diction and syntax were only subpar with real writers at best. However, I'm glad to say I've evolved from that larvae stage into a much more fluent writer. It warms my heart even further that I gained much support for this story, too.

Gohan and Hotaru just have so much in common. Both care deeply for their loved ones, but deep inside they held a nearly uncontrollable beast that, when unleashed, would wreck havoc among their enemies. Okay... Maybe that was rather hyperbolic, but nevertheless I try to convey that both Super Saiyan 2 and Sailor Saturn are both powerful forces. This is why I made the ship.

While I couldn't please everyone, particularly a few hardcore fans from both fanbases, I look at the glass half-full and am thankful for every fan that's helped made this fanfic for what it is. Rainstorm, my beta reader, and Lizzie Rebel, the creator of another story were both my prime influences to come this far.

I have one more fanfic in the making, and after that, I'll retire from fanfic writings. I may just do some revisings of several chapters to stick to the Dragon Ball/Sailor Moon canon better, alongside editing some grammar mistakes I didn't catch, but that will probably only happen if I get a lot of demand to. In a nutshell, I can't thank you all enough for making my evolution into a better writer a pleasant one in this two-year journey. :)

- SpoonedCat


End file.
